ALGÚN DÍA ES HOY
by CeShIrE
Summary: Candy y Terry se conocieron en el San Pablo, pero nunca fueron grandes amigos. Después de algunos años, el destino los pone de nuevo frente a frente, ¿seguirán ignorándose o se dejaran envolver por el amor?
1. Capítulo 1: Teniéndolo Todo, No Tengo Na

**Capítulo 1: Teniéndolo todo, no tengo nada**

Candice White Andley se miro al espejo y lanzo un suspiro de resignación. Su vida transcurría lentamente, a veces sentía que la rutina se apoderaba de sus días. Durante el día se encargaba de las relaciones públicas de las empresas Andley, además gracias a ello pudo empezar una fundación de donaciones y subastas para ayudar a las personas de pocos recursos, hospitales y casas hogar. Gracias al salario y al cheque mensual que recibía mes con mes pudo alquilar un departamento en la ciudad, en él se sentía tranquila puesto que las únicas reglas que seguía eran hechas por ella, sin embargo cuando la tía abuela, Elroy Andley, se entero, la obligo a regresar a la mansión de Chicago, con la eterna cantaleta de que una dama de sociedad no podía vivir sola y por sus propios medios.

Cualquier observador podría llegar a la conclusión de que la vida de la heredera Andley era prospera y satisfactoria. A sus veintitrés años era una hermosa joven, asediada por decenas de prospectos, y no era para menos, rubia, de ojos verdes, rica y con una esbelta figura gracias a sus caminatas diarias, además un carácter decidido y seguro, pero también tierno y caritativo.

Y como en todas las vidas, no todo es perfecto, siempre hay un "pero" y el de Candy era su soledad. Estaba completa e irremediablemente sola.

Después de graduarse del Real Colegio San Pablo y enterarse de que Albert era en realidad el tío abuelo William y su príncipe de la Colina, inicio una relación amorosa con su mejor amigo y mentor, después de dos largos años de expectativas y desencantos decidieron separarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y aquellos bellos recuerdos se vieran nublados por tormentas de desilusiones. Sin embargo, Albert evitaba el contacto con la rubia lo más posible y casi siempre estaba de viaje o en las contadas ocasiones que debía intimar con ella, la trataba con diferencia. A pesar de ello, Candy aún sentía amor por Albert y aquel sentimiento le pesaba cuando la realidad le pegaba. Sentía una punzada en el estomago cada que él salía con una nueva mujer, pero no podía reprocharle el que estuviera rehaciendo su vida, algo que para ella era imposible.

No conforme con ello, tenía que convivir con las otras parejas de la familia, Archie y Annie, Patty y Stear. Con la segunda pareja no tenía problemas, por el contrario le gustaba salir con ellos y divertirse sanamente, por el contrario, Archie y Annie cada vez eran más pasionales, en muchas ocasiones los había visto en besos y caricias candentes, a pesar de que estaban en lugares públicos, ellos no perdían la oportunidad para toquetearse. Después de que la pena de Candy llego a su límite, dejo de salir con ellos.

Señorita Candy, el chofer la espera – le dijo su doncella, de pronto regreso de su mundo de pensamientos y recordó que esa noche tenía una reunión muy importante con los miembros de la compañía teatral Stanford porque ellos darían una función para recaudar fondos para una pequeña clínica.

¿Mi abrigo? – le preguntó levantándose.

De inmediato se lo traigo.

Gracias, July – le sonrió a la tímida jovencita encargada de sus necesidades.

La fiesta sería en un elegante hotel de la ciudad de Chicago, no le gustaban ese tipo de reuniones donde se gastaba mucho, cuando el propósito era juntar dinero, pero trataba de guardarse sus comentarios, después de todo ella ya no era la misma niña que salió del Hogar de Pony y fue adoptada por los Leegan, ahora ella era una Andley y debía acoplarse al estatus de la sociedad.

Mientras el auto recorría la ciudad vio a una jovencita vestida de enfermera y comiendo un helado, la tía abuela se hubiera escandalizado de ser ella quien hiciera algo tan vulgar, como solía decir Elisa, Candy pensó que por una vez, después de tantos años de ser una maestra en la etiqueta, le gustaría ser libre, comer un helado, pasear por el campo, trepar un árbol.

Bufó con resignación al terminar sus locas ideas, el chofer le abrió la puerta y ella descendió del automóvil con gracia.

Entró en el salón principal atrayendo la mirada de los hombres jóvenes y de los no tan jóvenes. No estaba segura de quien sería su anfitrión.

¡Candy! – escuchó que la llamaba, se giró lentamente, saboreando el momento, reconocería esa voz aún con todo ese bullicio.

¡Albert! – exclamó emocionada y se apresuro para darle un fuerte abrazo. Había pasado casi medio año que no se veían o tenían contacto alguno.

Pequeña, ¿cómo has estado? – preguntó ofreciéndole su brazo para caminar.

Ocupada, Albert.

¿Mucho trabajo? – ella asintió sin mirarlo

Sí, eso también – la rubia había ocupado su tiempo libre en ayudar a Patty con los preparativos de su próxima boda con su querido primo, Stear, lo hacía para no tener que pensar en su desdichada y solitaria vida. Fueron a la mesa del buffet, donde los encontró el señor Hataway, accionista y director de la compañía de teatro.

Un placer conocerla, señorita Andley – le dijo cortésmente, besando su mano.

El gusto es mío, señor Hataway – después de media hora de ultimar los detalles de la función de beneficencia y con algunas copas encima, Robert se despidió prometiendo pasar a la oficina de la rubia para los arreglos finales se dirigió a saludar a la recién llegada pareja.

Candy no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a la entrada. No se sorprendió al ver a Terrence Granchester junto a su prometida, Susana Marlow, era la primera vez que lo veía después de que él abandonara el colegio, nunca tuvieron una buena relación, después de conocerlo en el barco Mauritania y de encontrarse por casualidad en la Segunda Colina de Pony, ella decidió que él era una mala influencia, además pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus primos y amigas. Por la sección de sociales que obligadamente tenía que ver por las mañanas, sabía que estaba a punto de casarse con la señorita Marlow, hija de un adinerado farmacéutico. Por las lenguas sueltas de las demás chicas casaderas y envidiosas, sabía que Terry la consentía en cada uno de sus caprichos de niña mimada. Recorrió al actor con la mirada, aquellos chismes eran ciertos, era un hombre muy atractivo, pensó que los años lo habían beneficiado. Las facciones de su rostro dejaron de ser las de un niño, trasformándose en angulosas, sus gestos lo llenaban de enigma y su andar era simplemente elegante. Suspiró con fastidio, en algún momento de la noche, tendría que dirigirle la palabra.

¿Sucede algo, Candy? – le preguntó Albert.

En absoluto.

Ven, vayamos a la terraza hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte.

Candy de nuevo tomó el brazo de Albert, de pronto sintió que alguien la mirada detenidamente, se giró pero no vio a nadie, se dijo que se estaba volviendo paranoica.

Sin embargo, en cuando ella giro de nuevo su cabeza, unos verdiazules ojos la siguieron hasta que se perdió de vista.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Albert le contó acerca de su viaje, Candy también le conteo sobre sus actividades, de cómo la tía abuela insistía en que ya casi se quedaba como solterona. Ahí, hablando de tonterías y vivencias, Candy sintió una calidez en su corazón, era como antes, era como si el tiempo regresara.

Candy… - dijo nervioso el rubio

¿Qué pasa, Albert? – ella sonrió para darle confianza.

Conocí a alguien en mi viaje a Canadá… - contestó desviando la mirada – no quiero hacer mucho ruido aún, pero creo que ella es la indicada… ella es…

¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? – Candy sintió rabia, celos.

En mi próximo cumpleaños, so todo sigue como ahora, voy a pedirle que se case conmigo – le confeso Albert. Candy guardo silencio un largo momento, tratando de digeriri aquella información.

¿Ca…sar…te? – tartamudeo, incapaz de mirarlo, los ojos le escocieron.

Sí.

Pero, ¿por qué? – su intención no había sido parecer brusca, pero las palabras le salieron con un tono grosero y amargo. Albert la miro estupefacto – Perdóname, estoy sorprendida, además llevan tan poco tiempo saliendo, ¿no crees que es precipitado? Deberías pensarlo mejor, sería un paso muy importante, una decisión que trae muchas consecuencias, ¿ya pensaste en ello?

Lo sé y lo he meditado mucho tiempo, pero la amo, quiero estar con ella el resto de mi vida – dijo en un tono de disculpa, después se recupero, puso una cara seria – Deberías estar feliz por mí, felicitarme y no cuestionarme y juzgarme, qué pasa contigo, Candy.

La rubia desvió la mirada al interior del hotel. Sentía un hueco en el estomago. No, no estaba feliz con lo que le estaba diciendo, ¿cómo podría? Si ese había sido un de los hechos que los llevaron a terminar su relación, el que Albert no diera señales de querer casarse con Candy, que ese sería un eterno noviazgo debido a que el patriarca Andley no estaba listo para dar ese paso tan grande. Cómo decirle "Felicidades" cuando ella aún guardaba la esperanza de volver a su lado, cuando ella aún lo amaba.

Se forzó a sonreír.

Quiero que la conozcas – dijo de pronto Albert, aquello ya era demasiado.

Albert, ahora, no. Tengo que intimar con la compañía, en otra ocasión, ¿si? – el rubio la conocía muy bien y de inmediato comprendió que algo no estaba bien con ella, pero decidió que era mejor dejarla ir.

Claro, será otro día.

Pero Candy no intimó con nadie esa noche, por el contrario, reclamo su abrigo y su bolso y con lágrimas en los ojos salió rápidamente del recinto. El desconsuelo que le provocaba tener que decirle adiós definitivamente a su primer amor, la invadió con una tonelada de desdicha.

Estaba tan desesperada por irse que no sintió como algo se interponía entre ella y la salida.

¡Pecas, fíjate por dónde caminas! – gritó Terrence Granchester, pero la rubia ni siquiera se volvió para disculparse, ni siquiera supo quién le hablaba puesto que las lágrimas ya le nublaban la vista. Sin embargo en su acometida, a Candy se le cayó su crucifijo. Terry lo recogió, sonrió pensando que era como la zapatilla que había dejado Cenicienta, pero recuperó su semblante serio, él no era el príncipe del cuento y esa rubia no era una princesa, metió el crucifijo en su bolsillo.

Ya arreglaremos cuentas tú y yo, pecosa – murmuró, empezó a caminar y sintió como alguien lo tomaba por el hombro.

¡Terry! – exclamó Albert, el castaño se volvió al reconocer la voz de su antiguo compañero de pelea.

¡Albert! – sonrió - ¿o debería llamarte William Andley? – los caballeros se estrecharon la mano afectuosamente - ¿quién imaginaría que el uno de los hombres más importantes de América frecuentara bares de mala muerte y se inmiscuyera en peleas callejeras? – dijo en son de sana burla.

Bueno, si el hijo de un duque lo hacía – respondió el rubio - ¿cómo has estado? Escuche que dejaste el colegio y viniste aquí, a Estados Unidos, para convertirte en actor.

Es un buen resumen de lo que paso, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, Albert – Susana llego a su lado y tomo el brazo de su prometido.

Querido, te estamos esperando – miró al rubio y le sonrió.

Perdóname, encontré a un viejo amigo, te presento a William Albert Andley, Albert, ella es mi prometida, Susana Marlow – el rubio tomó la mano de la chica y la beso, ella le sonrió en respuesta.

Un gusto, señorita Marlow.

Igualmente, señor Aldley – Terry decidió que no era prudente contarle a Susana como había conocido al rubio, así que hablaron un poco de cosas triviales – Me pregunto dónde se estará nuestra anfitriona.

¿Candy? – preguntó Albert, Susana asintió – Iré a buscarla – acto seguido dejo a la joven pareja. Terry apretó el crucifijo.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Candy llegó a la mansión de las rosas y en cuanto el chofer le abrió la puerta, bajo corriendo, ni siquiera escucho a la tía abuela llamarla, no puso atención a July que bajaba las escaleras y casi la empuja, ella solo quería estar sola para dar rienda a su tristeza, paso toda la noche encerrada, solo llorando desconsoladamente.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Candy despertó sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas, le costaba mover su cuerpo. Sentía que no tenía energías para nada.

Adelante – dijo cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta. Era Yuly. La joven no se atrevió a preguntarle si estaba bien, solo se limito a dejar la bandeja con el desayuno en la cama de la rubia. Candy miraba hacia la ventana para evitar el contacto directo con su doncella – Gracias – dijo cuando la joven alcanzó la puerta para retirarse.

Candy se acomodó en su cama y tomó el jugo, no deseaba leer el periódico y enterarse de que la criticaban por ser una pésima anfitriona y haber huido de su reunión la noche anterior, pero debía afrontarlo.

Abrió la sección de sociales, sentía un repulsivo sentimiento cada que debía enterarse de la vida privada de los demás, pero de alguna manera era parte de su trabajo. Así fue como supo que Ixchel O'Connor se había separado y en venganza al escándalo que había provocado que el respetadísimo señor O'Connor la engañaba con una mujer 20 años más joven, subasto todas las joyas que él le había regalado en la época en que eran felices para apoyar causas como las que Candy promovía. No le gusto ser parte de aquel juego, pero gracias a ello, el pueblo tenía un mejorado hospital.

No leyó los titulares, solo miró las fotografías, después de todo, una imagen dice más que mil palabras, ¿no? En la parte central estaba la fotografía de Terrence Granchester junto a una radiante Susana Marlow. Medio leyó el artículo donde se anunciaba su compromiso y futura boda, además hablaba un poco de la trayectoria del joven actor. Desde que no le interesaba la farándula decidió seguir hojeando el periódico.

Había una artículo mediano, que hacía referencia al próximo enlace entre Patricia O'Brian y Alistear Cornwell, sonrió satisfecha, por fin sus queridos amigos estarían juntos para siempre.

Siguió hojeando y una pequeña fotografía al final de la sección atrapo su atención y su, ya de por si maltrecho corazón, se deshizo. En la imagen aparecía Albert, no estaba segura de dónde la habían tomado, pero junto a él caminaba una despampanante mujer pelinegra. Amos se sonreían mutuamente, sin imaginar que algún fotógrafo los seguía de cerca.

Ella era la futura esposa de Albert.

Sin quererlo, ni poder evitarlo, las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Terry estaba cómodamente sentado en su estudio, revisando algunos libretos, los dejo en el escritorio y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del elegante sillón de cuero negro. Giro su cabeza a la derecha y vio el periódico del día que seguramente el mayordomo dejo ahí. Paso las hojas sin demasiado interés, miro la sección de política y cuando llego a la sección de sociales, decidió que no le importaba la vida ajena y tiró el periódico a la basura.

Sacó el crucifijo de su bolsillo, muy temprano había ido al edificio de oficinas del consorcio Andley con la intención de devolvérselo a su dueña, pero le dijeron que ella no había llegado, espero media hora y no la vio aparecer, decidió que era demasiado y se retiro. No era mala idea hacerla sufrir un poco. Terry tenía algunos recuerdos de la pecosa, nunca lograron intimar como amigos, pero él se sentía extrañamente atraído hacia ella, cada vez que se encontraban el castaño la hacía rabiar, pero ella con el tiempo dejo de contestarle y solo se limitaba a quedarse callada y retirarse. Hasta ese día… el día que él decidió dejar el colegio y perseguir su sueño.

Terry no era tonto, sabía que algo había pasado para que la jovencita revoltosa que entró al San Pablo y que se escapaba por las noches de su habitación para ir a la de sus primos se volviera sombría. Además la noche anterior, cuando chocó contra él, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando desconsoladamente. No estaba seguro de por qué pensaba en eso ahora, cuado ambos llegaron al Colegio, sintió curiosidad por esa jovencita por su carácter fuerte y sus ojos tristes, de la cual solo quedaba lo segundo.

¿Qué te paso, pequeña pecosa? – se preguntó, no solo por la noche anterior, algo, en el pasado lejano, la atormentaba y la había convertido en una muñeca de aparador. –Adelante – dio la orden al escuchar el ruido de la puerta.

Buenas tardes, Terry – saludo Susana, el andar de la rubia era elegante y cuidadoso.

Susy, qué haces aquí - dijo en un tono de fingido reproche.

No te vi en el teatro, así que vine a darte tu beso del día.

Robert iba a hacer audiciones, es muy aburrido estar ahí – Susana llego a su lado y lo beso, él la tomo por la cintura.

¿Adivina qué? – le dijo la rubia cuando terminaron el beso – Hoy salieron las fotografías de nuestro compromiso – Terry no dijo nada, a él no le gustaba que su vida privada se ventilara, sin embargo sabía que para Susana era importante que se hiciera público – No te emociones tanto – dijo en tono de reproche, el medio sonrió y ella suspiró – lastima que se haya visto opacada por otra noticia.

¿Cuál? – no lo preguntó porque le interesara, solo para hacer conversación.

Albert Andley, parece ser que al fin le encontraron su talón de Aquiles – le saco el diario del cesto de basura y busco el artículo – Míralo por ti mismo – le mostró la fotografía. Terry la miró con detenimiento, no es que le importara si Albert al fin encontraba a la mujer de su vida o no, pero al mirar esa imagen presintió que algo iba a pasar.

¿Tienes frío? – le preguntó Susana al ver que se estremecía por el escalofrío.

No, no es nada.

¿Tienes planes para almorzar?

Contigo, solamente – le contestó galantemente y salieron del estudio.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

No quería ir a la oficina, pero tenía una cita para concretar los últimos detalles de la función con Robert Hataway, mientras el auto con la insignia Andley recorría la ciudad, ella solo miraba su rostro, reflejado en los cristales oscuros. Aún tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto. Instintivamente se llevo la mano al cuello.

¡No esta! – murmuró bajando la mirada - ¡Mi crucifijo! – se alteró, con tantas cosas en ocupando su mente no se había percatado que ya no pendía de su cuello - ¿Dónde estará? – de alguna manera ese objeto era lo único que le recordaba quién había sido y perderlo era como perder una parte importante de su vida. Decidió que lo buscaría en su habitación en cuanto regresará. No podía estar en otra parte.

Pronto estuvo frente al edificio.

No guardes el auto, Ryan – le dijo a su chofer – no tardaré mucho. - Acto seguido entró al elegante edificio.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Terry dejo a Susana en el teatro y se encamino hacia su próxima cita. Buscó en su bolsa y encontró lo que buscaba. Se detuvo frente al enorme edificio y miró el crucifijo. Era un objeto fino, nunca había visto a una señorita con semejante cosa, normalmente las chicas que él conocía lucían joyas, diamantes y demás cosas para presumir. ¿qué significado tendría? Quizá el único recuerdo de su madre fallecida. Había escuchado el rumor de que era adoptada, aunque jamás lo confirmo, así que no sabía muy bien. Suspiro con desesperación. A él qué más le daba.

Entró al edificio y se dirigió al piso correspondiente.

Buenas tardes – lo saludo la recepcionista, no mayor a los treinta años y vestida sombríamente.

Buenas tardes – él sonrió con galantería – la señorita Candice Andley – la mujer se quedo sin aliento al escuchar su seductora voz y le tomó un segundo recuperarse.

¿Tiene cita con ella? – le dijo sonrojada.

No exactamente, vengo en representación de Robert Hataway.

Un segundo, le informaré – la joven tocó la puerta y en cuanto escucho la orden de entrar desapareció. Terry se sintió inquieto, no entendía por qué estaba sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estomago, ella no significaba nada, nunca lo hizo, pero entonces qué eran esos nervios, pensó confuso.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Señorita Andley, la busca el señor Terrence Granchester – le dijo a la rubia. Ella levanto la mirada de sus documentos.

¿Quién? – levantó la ceja, extrañada.

Terrence Granchester – repitió – dice que viene en representación de Robet Hataway – Candy lo pensó, le pareció muy extraño que fuera él precisamente quien asistiera a la cita cuando sabía que Terry siempre era indiferente a ese tipo de cosas.

Dile que pase – la chica se retiró.

Candy se asomó por la ventana.

¿Qué hace aquí? – se preguntó a sí misma.

**Continuará…**

**Espacio Para Charlar**

****Me han solicitado mucho esta historia, así que me he decidido a terminarla, pero les aviso (jaja, luego, luego con amenazas) que actualizaré cada dos semanas, hasta este momento hay 7 capítulos escritos, lo que me dará oportunidad de escribir los restantes 8 que faltan.

De verdad me disculpo por la demora, no es que me sienta la gran cosa y me de mis aires de grandeza pero mi vida se ha complicado de una manera en la que me es imposible sentarme a escribir el tiempo que quisiera, pero para cumplir mi compromiso con las chicas que piden este fic y para que mi vida diaria no se vea tan agitada con esto, necesito de ese tiempo, espero lo comprendan.

Deseo que me acompañen a darle FIN a este fic. Gracias por su espera y paciencia.


	2. Capítulo 2: Mi Mejor Amigo, Tu Peor Enem

**Capítulo 2: Mi mejor amigo, tu peor enemigo**

Adelante – dijo la rubia en cuanto escuchó los ligeros toquidos al otro lado.

Permiso – Terry entró con sus movimientos elegantes y despreocupados – buenas tardes – saludó cuando estuvo a unos pasos de la rubia, por un instante ninguno se movió, solo se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Tantos años habían pasado desde que estuvieron así.

Buenas tardes, Terrence – le saludó ella, dirigiéndose hacia su silla – por favor, toma asiento – él obedeció - Supongo que el señor Hataway esta muy ocupado – comentó para iniciar la conversación – bien, te parece si comenzamos con la lista de invitados, aún hay muchos detalles que ultimar, el tiempo nos apremia – la rubia miraba sus documentos. Terry se acomodó en su silla.

Pecosa – le dijo calmo – no me importa en lo más mínimo ver la lista de la pomposa sociedad que asistirá a la función – Candy levantó la mirada con gesto de interrogación – considero que en esa lista deberían estar como invitados principales las personas para quien se supone se hace la función – su tono fue de desagrado, él sabía que solo se pensaba ocupar la mitad del teatro y le parecía injusto. Candy se recargó en su escritorio, ella pensaba lo mismo, pero según su tía, no se podían mezclar las clases.

Supongo que tienes razón, pero…

Conozco la respuesta – dijo interrumpiéndola – tú no puedes hacer nada, no se mezclan las clases, etcétera – la rubia se revolvió incómoda en su asiento.

Bien, si no estás aquí para discutir detalles y no pretendo sonar grosera – aclaró – es solo que no estoy de humor, puedo saber ¿qué haces aquí? – Terry sonrió de medio lado.

Me alegro que no sonaras grosera – se burlo cruzándose de brazos - ¿Se te perdió algo recientemente? – él se aproximo a ella y la chica retrocedió, ¿acaso pretendía seducirla?

Te he dicho que no estoy de humor para tonterías, ¿a qué viene esto?

Bien, pude hacer que me rogaras, pero al parecer esto no es la gran cosa para ti – saco de su bolsillo el crucifijo y lo coloco en el escritorio. Candy lo miró sin saber qué decir o hacer. ¡Su crucifijo, uno de sus grandes tesoros! Lo tomó con ojos cristalinos. Escuchó como Terry abría la puerta.

¡Terry! – lo llamó, él asomó la cabeza. Pudo ver que sus profundos ojos verdes estaban aliviados, agradecidos. Ella caminó lentamente en su dirección – Muchas gracias, de verdad, gracias – le sonrió, aunque por sus ojos ya se asomaban algunas lágrimas.

¿Tanto significa eso para ti? – la cuestionó, extrañado, ella era una de las herederas más ricas de Estados Unidos, ¿no era más fácil comprar otro igual y asunto arreglado?

Sí, este crucifijo es muy importante para mí – le dijo mirando el objeto.

¿Por qué? – preguntó de pronto, alzando una ceja. No lo entendía.

Es parte de mi pasado, me recuerda quién fui y dónde crecí.

¿Tus raíces? – inquirió el castaño - ¿Un recuerdo de tu madre? – ella le miró con curiosidad, negó con la cabeza, hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido nunca revelar su pasado. Ella era una Andley. Al ver que la chica no le iba a contestar, Terry suspiró – Tengo que irme – le dijo ofendido, él quería saber de ella, pero ella calló, una vez más.

Sí, de nuevo, gracias por devolvérmelo, no sé cómo pagártelo.

No tienes que agradecer, lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera – le contestó groseramente, pero Candy estaba tan aliviada de ver su crucifijo que no le prestó atención. - ¿Pecosa? – ella levanto la mirada con un mohín de disgusto.

Mi nombre es Candice White Andley – aclaró la rubia.

Lo que tú digas, pero ¿recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos en – pensó – tú la llamabas la Segunda Colina de Pony? – ella le miro largamente.

Discúlpame, no lo recuerdo con claridad – le dijo apenada - ¿a qué viene eso?

No, a nada. Me voy. Espero que estés muy bien – se despidió, para luego girar sobre sus talones y desaparecer.

Candy se puso su crucifijo. Nunca espero que Terry lo tuviera. Tomó sus cosas y se despidió de su asistente. Al menos tenía algo para sentirse menos miserable.

Los días que siguieron transcurrieron normalmente. Candy iba de vez en cuando al teatro para ver los ensayos. Pero nunca más volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Terry, salvo cuando se encontraba, ambos se saludaban educadamente.

Uno de esos días, cuando salía del teatro, un hombre se le acercó por la espalada y le tapo la boca, ella trato de gritar, pero el hombre la tenía bien sujeta.

Has cambiado, Candy, en otro tiempo yo ya estaría en el piso recibiendo mi merecido – le dijo burlonamente el caballero, soltándola, ella se giro.

¡Tom! – gritó llena de alegría y se le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo de la infancia. Él chico Stevenson, a pesar de su padre, estudió leyes y era uno de los empleados del consorcio Andley, viajaba constantemente, hacía apenas tres semanas se había ido a Boston. Casi no se reunían pues a pesar de su buena educación, a la tía abuela, no le gustaba por ser quien era, el hijo adoptivo de un granjero - ¿cuándo regresaste? – le preguntó tomándolo del brazo para caminar en dirección a su automóvil.

Volví en la mañana, pero decidí pasar a ver a mi padre y la señorita Pony – dijo mirándola fijamente, ella no desvió la mirada del camino.

¿Cómo están? – preguntó tratando de que su voz no sonará afectada.

Bien, mi padre aún está enfadado conmigo, ¿sabes? Pero lo sobrellevamos, cada que voy hago algunas tareas que me correspondían antes y me preocupo por el rancho, eso le agrada. La señorita Pony esta como siempre, alegre y querida por sus niños. Gracias a ti, han hecho muchas mejores en el edificio y ya tienen cabida para 50 niños, la hermana María le pidió ayuda a una amiga suya, es profesora y les es de mucha ayuda.

Es bueno saber eso – comentó la rubia, dando un suspiro de añoranza, llegaron al auto de ella, Candy hizo el intento de soltarse del brazo del castaño, pero él lo impidió.

¿Tienes planes para esta noche? – le preguntó, esperanzado.

¿Qué estás insinuando? – le cuestionó ella, sorprendida.

¿Acaso no puedo invitarte a salir? Vamos, Candy, somos amigos y quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Anda, ¿si? – Tom hizo un puchero digno de un niño, Candy sonrió.

Pero mañana hay que ir a la oficina y… - él la interrumpió riendo.

Candy asistes a fiestas, qué, ¿3 veces por semana? Inventa un mejor pretexto, mejor di que no te place salir conmigo ni a la esquina – terminó con un ligero tono de reproche. Se miraron largamente - ¡por favor! – rogó de nuevo, ella sonrió de repente.

Joven Stevenson, ¿acaso me está pretendiendo? – bromeó, Tom no pudo contener la risa.

Primero me tragaría mi sombrero de vaquero – le dijo y ella se enfado – No te enojes, Candy, se te notarán más las pecas – la rubia sintió una descarga eléctrica, esa frase, ya la había escuchado, pero de boca de otro chico.

Está bien, vamos, sube – le indico el auto negro.

Prefiero usar mi automóvil si no te importa – ella asintió.

Ryan, no iré a casa, dile a la tía Elroy que salí con mi amigo Tom – le pidió a su chofer, el hombre miro al ex vaquero con desconfianza, tenía órdenes de no dejar sola a la señorita Andley, sin embargo, ella nunca salía, parecía la prisionera de la mansión, decidió darle una noche libre y rogar al cielo que nada malo pasara.

Buenas noches, señorita – dijo para despedirse.

¿A dónde iremos? – cuestionó la rubia mientras Tom le abría la puerta.

Es una sorpresa – y le sonrió ampliamente.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Al otro día, Candy llegó a su oficina con una sonrisa que hacía unas semanas no se le veía, pero ese día ella se mostraba tan feliz, tan viva, radiante, pensó su asistente. Entró a su oficina rememorando la noche anterior.

Tom la había llevado a bailar Charleston, en alguna ocasión de ese año había salido una nota en el periódico sobre un espectáculo negro: "Runnin' Wild" que recorrió triunfantemente el país entero. La tía abuela siempre dijo que después de la primera guerra mundial, la gente joven se había descarriado. Albert siempre discutía con ella cuando alguno de los chicos le pedía autorización pasa salir y pasarla bien, pero ella pensaba que el hombres y mujeres bailando sin parar los ritmos del Jazz y el Charleston era una influencia diabólica para los jóvenes de buenas familias.

Cuando Tom mencionó que irían a bailar nunca imagino que la llevaría a una competición de baile. Al principio se sintió cohibida, fuera de lugar. Las mujeres que ahí iban a participar se maquillaban demasiado, fumaban e incluso algunas llevaban ¡pantalones! Tom le había sonreído y dicho que en ese lugar "lo único que importaba era divertirse y disfrutar"

No supo en qué momento ella se dejo llevar por el ambiente del Night Club, disfruto bailando, moviendo brazos y piernas, divirtiéndose como nunca antes. Por primera vez en nueve años se sintió viva.

Tom la dejo de madrugada en la mansión, tuvo que escabullirse como en los viejos tiempos hacia su habitación. Antes de acostarse saco de su abrigo un panfleto de la competencia que rezaba así:

"La danza es poesía silenciosa donde cada movimiento es una palabra.  
La danza es un dibujo del alma realizado con los pies.  
La danza es el equilibrio exacto entre la perfección y la libertad.  
La danza es la vida en su más glorioso momento.  
El material de la danza es el cuerpo, el medio es el aire  
y la fuente es el corazón."

Leer aquellas palabras le gustaba, de alguna manera era como ella había vivido su vida antes de…, no, meneó la cabeza, no quería recordar ese evento. Camino por los pasillos del edificio.

Buenos días – saludó a Archie y Stear al asomar su cabeza por la oficina de ambos, ellos le sonrieron, extrañados.

¿Qué le pasa a Candy hoy? – preguntó el menor de los hermanos.

No lo sé – contesto el de lentes, pero sonería – pero sin importar qué sea, me da gusto ella este mejor, hace muchos años que no le veía ese brillo en los ojos.

Fue al teatro y, por primera vez, desde que lo confundiera con Anthony se dio el descaro de mirar cada detalle de Terry, memorizo cada movimiento, cada gesto, sus miradas, eso la intrigo, él seguramente pensaba que era misterioso, pero su ojos reflejaban su estado de animo. Siguió ignorándolo, pues el día que le había devuelto su crucifijo le había mentido. Sí recordaba la última vez que estuvieron en la Segunda Colina de Pony, sin quererlo se ruborizo, después de aquella ocasión, nunca más lo volvió a ver, por tanto nunca tuvo la oportunidad de disculparse. Ahora sabía que él no lo había olvidado. Por otro lado, la presencia de Susana la incomodaba, no sabía decir en qué modo, pero siempre que ella estaba abrazada a Terry, Candy sentía una disgusto al que, inútilmente, ignoraba.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Terry llego a su departamento, se sintió aliviado de que Susana tuviera una reunión con sus amigas, necesitaba una noche solo para pensar.

No le gustaba la presencia de Candy en el teatro, al principio ella solo asistía para poder hablar con Robert, en cuanto terminaban de discutir, la rubia siempre parecía escapar del teatro a la primera oportunidad. Eso lejos de molestarle le agradada, estaba molesto con la rubia ¡Ella no recordaba la conversación que cambió su vida! Sentía que le daba mucha importancia, pero también pensaba que su orgullo de hombre estaba herido, siempre se había creído apuesto, y sabía que lo era, para que engañarse con falsa modestia, sin embargo, Candy no se dejaba hipnotizar por su encanto, ella era diferente… no tenía idea en qué la hacía diferente, pero lo era, definitivamente. Se sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en eso, después de la función él regresaría a su vida en Nueva York y ella, de nuevo, quedaría en el pasado.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

¡Maldita sea! Váyase quien quiera que sea – dijo desde su sillón, era tarde.

Abre la puerta o la tiro – escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga, Karen Klais.

¿Qué quieres. Karen? – dijo abriéndola – ah, no se permiten las mascotas – dijo con tono burlón al mirar al acompañante de la chica.

No es mi culpa, mamá, me siguió, ¿puedo conservarlo? – le respondió entrando al cuarto.

Es mucha responsabilidad cuidar de un desobligado, perdedor, intento de actor – contestó Terry incapaz de contener más la risa, acto seguido recibió un golpe con uno de los cojines del sillón – eh, Karen, dile que se baje de ahí.

¡Qué gracioso! – dijo irónico Darius, él era el mejor amigo de Terry, también era actor, pero de menor nivel, sin embargo solo lo hacía para disgustar a su padre. Estaba enamorado de Karen, pero se creía demasiado para estar con una sola mujer. Karen también estaba enamorada de él, pero era muy orgullosa para admitirlo. El único que sabía lo que ambos sentían era Terry, pero él no se iba a meter en líos.

¿Dónde esta tu celadora? – preguntó la chica.

Salió con unas amigas y con su madre.

Uf, qué alivio – suspiró, se dejo caer en el sillón a lado del chico rubio de ojos verdes, Darius – no te ofendas, Terry, pero Susana no me cae para nada bien, es tan… - gruñó – en fin, nunca entenderé cómo te enamoraste de ella. ¿Por qué la amas, verdad?

Terry le sonrió amargamente, sí, Susana le gustaba, ella era muy hermosa. No sabía que era el amor, nunca confió en que las palabras que escribían los poetas eran verdad, ni siquiera, aún interpretando la historia más grande de amor, podía comprender ese sentimiento. Él pensaba que amar era estar cómodo con tu pareja, que esa persona te gustará, que compartieran un gusto en común, solo eso. Susana cubría los requisitos, así que se decidió por ella, muy a su manera, la amaba, y por otra parte, estaba el trato con su padre.

¡Terry! – le gritó la chica.

¿Qué me decías? – miró a sus amigos.

Queremos salir, ¿te nos unes?

Bien, necesito despejarme.

Terry entró a su habitación muy de madrugada, vio a Karen y a Darius escabullirse en la oscuridad, Robert odiaba que se fueran de juerga las noches anteriores a una función. Habían ido a un cabaret. Estaba pidiendo bebidas cuando la vio. Ahí, en ese lugar, estaba Candice White Andley. Se veía muy diferente con sus ropas, nada comunes en una dama de alta sociedad, lo que más le sorprendió fue verla acompañada, era un chico apuesto, sabía que ella era cortejada por muchos caballeros, pero que nunca, ninguno había logrado más allá de su amistad, y ahora, la veía con "ese". No supo por qué le disgusto tanto verla con él. Pero lo que más le causo disgusto fue que los ojos de la rubia tenían un brillo que nunca antes había visto. Que era su acompañante el dueño de esa mirada verde, el dueño del cuerpo de la rubia mientras bailaban.

¿Cómo se atreve a moverse de esa manera? ¿Es que no tiene moral? – pensó, para después reírse de sí mismo, se estaba comportando como una anciana.

Toda la noche la miro de lejos.

Tom – escuchó que llamo a su acompañante cuando tuvo que usar el servicio – gracias por estas noches, me he divertido mucho.

¿En serio, Candy? – preguntó él castaño, satisfecho – Entonces, como recompensa por estas noche, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Claro – ella sonrió, a Terry no le gusto la seguridad que ella estaba demostrando.

Vamos a Lakewood – tomó las manos de la rubia, la sonrisa de ella se desvaneció.

Tom, yo… - empezó Candy.

Sé que te duele, pero la señorita Pony te extraña, todos quieren verte. Mi padre estará muy feliz si montas a uno de sus caballos – Candy miró a otro lado, ella decía que iba al club a montar, pero la verdad era que nunca lo hacía, desde que Anthony había muerto ella nunca volvió a subir a otro caballo y había jurado que jamás lo haría. Tenía ganas de volver a casa, pero no sabía qué efecto le provocaría regresar al ese lugar – Sé que Albert te regaló la cabaña del bosque si no quieres que nadie sepa que estás en Lakewwod puedes quedarte y si te apetece ir al hogar, iremos juntos, de lo contrario regresaremos a la ciudad en el momento en que tú lo decidas – el tonó del chico era de súplica. Candy no respondió inmediatamente, se mordió los labios y miró intensamente a Tom.

Está bien – dijo al fin y le sonrió tímidamente a su amigo.

Genial – dijo feliz.

Terry había regresado al lado de Karen y Darius, estaba muy molesto, estaba terriblemente furioso, pero lo que más le disgustaba era no saber a qué se debía.

Entró a su habitación con la firme intención de olvidarse por completo de Candice White Andley.

¡Un momento! – se dijo a sí mismo - ¿olvidarme? ¿Acaso soy el ex novio celoso? Esto estaba llegando muy lejos. Se dio una ducha fría y se acostó, pero en sus sueños aparecieron dos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes.

**Continuará…**

**Espacio para charlar:**

**NOTA: El Charleston tuvo su auge en 1923, Candy tiene 23 años, o sea que me adelante un par de años, espero me disculpen. Las palabras que tiene el panfleto las leí en una página, pero por más que la busco, ya no sé cuál era, bua!**

***Luna: Muchas gracias, y sí, esta vez terminaré este fic.**

***Selenator: Gracias!**

**Marisol: Muchas gracias por tu comprensión, y espero no decepcionarte con los demás capítulos del fic. Y pues yo sólo escribo por hobby, jaja, no creo hacerlo nunca por algo más.**

***Guest: Gracias por animarte a leer mi fic, espero que te siga gustando. Como tal no conozco a Kaoru (la autora de Robo de un Corazón), soy una fiel seguidora de ella desde hace mucho, trataré de comunicarme vía mail y expresarle mi sentir y el de algunas otras chicas, sobre su repentina desaparición. Te mantendré al tanto. Y sí, antes de desaparecer escribí algunos capítulos, los quite por respeto a las nuevas lectoras, pero ahora lo publicaré con el fin de terminarlo.**

***Lucero: Jajaja, si regrese, nena, y pues ahora sí con el firme propósito de darle fin a este fic.**

***Ara: Muchas gracias, trataré de publicar cada dos semanas. Espero no decepcionarte.**

***Vere: Muchas gracias, jaja, si, pero aún queda mucha historia.**

***Nekito: Gracias por leer, espero terminar este fic y con ese mismo animo terminar también Un Día a la Vez. **

***Arual: Muchas gracias a ti por seguirme, nos estamos leyendo.**

***Mimi: Gracias!**

***Janet: Gracias por seguirme, espero no decepcionarte.**

***Rosy: Gracias a ti por el tiempo que dedicas leyendo mis locuras.**

***Eva María: Muchas gracias!**

***Andrea: Gracias por leerme, de verdad, significa mucho. Te prometo darle fin a este fic y seguir con los demás. Tenme paciencia.**

**Lectoras Anonimas…**

**¡ GRACIAS!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Una noche de etiqueta, una n

**Capítulo 3: Una noche de etiqueta, una noche de rebeldía**

Terry se levantó temprano como de costumbre, faltaban solo unas horas para la función que darían, los días anteriores había ocupado sus mañanas desayunando con Albert, después de todo y a pesar del tiempo, seguían siendo amigos, el primer día se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas, pero ambos caballeros solo resumieron las cosas más relevantes, el castaño no le mencionó el por qué dejo el colegio ni por qué estaba comprometido, mientras que el rubio no le comentó sobre la relación que había tenido con Candy, ni mucho menos que él la había terminado. Sin embargo, la ojiverde apareció en la conversación de vez en cuando, fue así como Terry se enteró del nombre del caballero con el que últimamente la rubia salía, Tom Stevenson, se enteró de que era un abogado del consorcio y demás cosas superficiales.

Durante esos días, Candy y Terry habían comenzado una rutina simultánea: Ignorarse. No sabían a qué se debía el hecho de que ninguno soportara ver al otro con compañía. Candy disfrutaba los momentos que compartía con Tom, pero Terry cada vez soportaba menos a Susana, durante los ensayos trataba de ignorarla lo más posible, cada día que pasaba la presencia de la ojiazul le resultaba irritante, indeseable, se sentía frustrado ¿Acaso siempre ha sido así? – se preguntaba confundido, cómo es que no lo había notado antes. Lo único que le daba paz en esas horas eran los momentos que pasaba con su amigo. Agradecía que Susana no se aparecía mientras él disfrutaba de sus horas personales, hasta que…

Terry había acompañado a Albert a su oficina para tomar una copa.

Tengo que irme, Albert – le dijo mirando el fino reloj – es el ensayo general.

Claro, Terry – el rubio se levantó – nos veremos por la noche.

Por supuesto – acto seguido salió de la oficina del rubio, seguido por la mirada de la asistente de Albert.

La puerta del elevador se abrió, pero Terry no descendió, por el contrario, presionó el piso de la oficina de Albert y Candy, las puertas nuevamente se cerraron.

¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí? – se preguntó a sí mismo, saludo a la asistente de la oficina con una sonrisa encantadora y entró sin decir absolutamente nada.

¿Terry? – escuchó que lo llamaban con extrañeza.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Candy estaba en su oficina, en sus manos tenía la lista de invitados, suspiró pensando que ella podía decidir quién asistiría a la función, quería invitar a algunos de los doctores de la clínica y a los pacientes que pudieran ir por su propio pie, pero sabía que eso le causaría muchos problemas, especialmente con la tía abuela. Estaba tan concentrada en su lista que solo hasta que escucho que la puerta de su oficia se cerraba levantó la mirada.

¿Terry? – preguntó, extrañada.

Espera – no se volvió, por el contrario abrió un poco la puerta y la vio entrando al pasillo.

¿Terry? – lo volvió a llamar la rubia y en ese momento él cerró nuevamente la puerta.

¡No grites! – le dijo, molesto.

Se quedaron en silencio, él esperando que ella no le preguntara nada, ella esperando una explicación razonable del por qué entraba de esa manera en su oficina, pero una vez más, el castaño abrió la puerta, solo lo suficiente para espiar el exterior sin ser detectado, ahí seguía, sentada en la sala de espera.

¡Demonios!

¿Terry? – volvió a preguntar – más vale que me expliques qué estás haciendo aquí o juro que llamaré a vigilancia – le advirtió, molesta.

Candy, necesito que me ayudes - se acercó a ella, ella hizo un gesto de fastidió - ¿puedo quedarme en tu oficina por un tiempo?

¿De quién te escondes? – le cuestionó con tono demandante.

No te incumbe – contestó, grosero.

Bien – se acercó a la puerta y la abrió – entonces no te molestará si… - no puedo terminar la frase porque él la apartó de la puerta y la cerró.

Te lo ruego – le suplicó, Candy entrecerró los ojos para después asentir.

¿Qué vas a hacer mientras? – lo cuestionó.

No lo había pensado – miro toda la habitación buscando en qué matar el tiempo - ¿qué hacías antes de que yo llegara? Note que te sobresaltaste – luego sonrió – no me digas que estabas escondiendo un muerto – y rió, Candy tomó asiento.

Estaba pensando…

Vamos, pecosa, no seas presumida – volvió a provocarla, ella lo ignoró.

¿Piensas quedarte solo para burlarte de mí? – le reprendió.

No, lo siento, dime qué hacías.

Bueno, tengo la lista de los invitados, tenías razón cuando dijiste que solo se ocupara una pequeña parte del teatro, y me preguntaba si sería tan malo que algunos doctores y pacientes de la clínica estuvieran presentes en la función.

¿En serio? – dijo, extrañado – eso sería estupendo.

Pero provocaría muchos problemas… - recargo su cara en su mano derecha.

Por el contrario, creo que eso le daría mucha más importancia al evento.

¿De verdad lo crees?

Por supuesto, tienes mi apoyo incondicional – le sonrió y ella se sintió más cómoda y segura teniendo el respaldo de Terry. Durante los siguientes minutos, elaboraron una nueva lista de invitados. Cuando terminaron, Terry tomó el periódico del escritorio de Candy y tomó asiento en un cómodo sillón que le permitía, por un lado ver la ciudad y por el otro mirar a la rubia, mientras realizaba sus actividades.

Después de media hora, Candy miró de reojo al castaño, él estaba muy entretenido mirando por la ventana, para después volver su mirada a cualquiera que fuera el artículo que llamaba su atención.

Terry por su parte, la miraba leer sus reportes, era muy cómica, pues, aunque no se diera cuenta, hacía infinidad de muecas, él estaba disfrutando mucho estar con ella, así, solos, sin interrum…

Candy, voy a pasar – se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, la rubia levantó la vista y sonrió radiantemente, Terry sintió una furia repentina, la reacción que Candy tuvo cuando él invadió su oficina no había sido tan agradable como la que estaba teniendo ahora con Tom Stevenson – Listo, tengo los boletos del tren – se los mostró – son para mañana por la noche, llegaremos a Lakewood muy temprano, papá se alegrara cuando te vea, quizá me perdone si tú intervienes – tomó asiento despreocupadamente frente a ella, Candy tomó los boletos y los miró, Terry no supo descifrar sus ojos - ¿ya has empacado?

Sí, tienes que llevarte mi equipaje cuando pases por mí esta noche.

Por supuesto, ¿a qué hora quieres que te recoja? – le preguntó, sonriente – tendré que preparar mi mejor traje – le dijo sonriendo – esta será la primera vez que salgamos juntos en público – se calló un momento, se levantó y rodeó el escritorio – qué afortunada eres – le dijo con un juguetón gesto con el codo, en ese momento se percato de la presencia de Terrence Granchester – Buenas tardes – saludó son gesto serio.

Buenas tardes – Terry le sostuvo la mirada.

Tom – Candy los distrajo – él es Terrence Greum Granchester – hizo la presentación oficial – Terry, él es Tom Stevenson.

Un placer, señor Granchester – comentó Tom, acercándose para darle la mano, cuando se soltaron el ex vaquero lo miro con curiosidad – Viene de Londres, ¿cierto? – le preguntó, serio.

Nací en América, pero me crié en Inglaterra – le contesto, con gesto ceñudo.

Eso lo explica – murmuró Tom, sarcástico y se giró, Terry se puso de pie, molesto.

¿Explica, qué? – le retó, el ex vaquero, lo miro por encima del hombro.

En América, solemos leer el periódico al derecho – Terry miró, Candy también desvió la mirada hacia el caballero inglés, en efecto, Terry había estado tan enfocado en ver a Candy que no se había percatado de que todo ese tiempo había tenido el periódico al revés, el castaño nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado, y lo reflejo su cara, con un fuerte sonrojo. Tom, le guiño un ojo a Candy antes de salir de su oficina. Candy volvió a sus reportes, tratando de disimular una sonrisa, había sido una escena muy graciosa, Terry aún seguía mirando el papel que sostenía en las manos, debía recordar devolverle la humillación a Stevenson y también recordar que ese chico era muy observador. Después de un par de minutos, Candy se preocupo por el estado de Terry.

¿Terry, estás bien?

Claro – nunca había usado sus dotes histriónicas fuera del escenario, pero fingió que no le había afectado – Así que te vas de viaje – dijo de inmediato, para cambiar el tema. Ella no contestó – veo que tu relación con Stevenson es en serio.

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó, intrigada.

Bueno, él quiere que conozcas a su padre – tomó asiento frente a ella – no sé qué se estile aquí, pero en Inglaterra, cuando un caballero lleva a una dama a casa para presentarla con sus padres, solo significa una cosa – la miró intensamente – pronto pedirá su mano.

Te equivocas, Terry – explicó ella – conozco al padre de Tom desde hace muchos años y entre Tom y yo solo existe una gran amistad.

Si tú lo dices… – esbozó Terry – pero ¿él piensa lo mismo que tú? – Terry creía entender el mecanismo en el que se mueven los hombres cuando aparece un rival, y era claro que Tom solo lo había humillado para quedar bien con Candy.

De ser así, Terry, ¿eso a ti qué más te da? – contestó furiosa, él se quedo callado.

Tienes razón, no debería meterme en cosas que no me importan.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, pero era claro que el ambiente había cambiado drásticamente.

Puedo pedirte un favor – le dijo Terry – así podrás deshacerte de mi molesta presencia.

¿Qué es?

Podrías ir a con la asistente de Albert y preguntarle si Susana Marlow aún esta en su oficina.

¿Te escondes de tu prometida? – le contestó Candy, levantando una ceja.

De ser así, Candy, ¿eso a ti qué más te da? – le dijo, usando sus mismas palabras, Candy salió como una furia.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

April – llamó a la asistente de Albert.

Dígame, señorita Andlye – contestó la pelirroja.

¿Albert tiene visitas?

¿Ahora? – la rubia asintió - No.

¿Antes las tuvo?

Sí, primero la señorita Stella – Candy sintió un hueco en el estomago, era la novia de Albert – después regreso del almuerzo con Terrence Granchester, poco después recibió a la señorita Marlow.

Disculpa que te pregunte, pero sabes a que vino Susana Marlow – se acercó a la chica.

Me dijo que quería entregarle personalmente la invitación para su boda – aquel hueco en su estomago se hizo más grande, pero le sonrió a la chica.

Gracias, April – en ese momento vio pasar a Tom. Ella siempre lo había visto como su mejor amigo, pero lo que le dijo Terry la había dejado pensando, Tom había parecido en su vida después de mucho tiempo de no convivir juntos, de la noche a la mañana ella estaba muy apegada a él, salían, se divertían, confiaban entre sí – Tom – lo llamó y él se vio un poco turbado.

Ah, Candy, qué pasa – le preguntó nervioso - ¿ya se fue el señor Granchester? – Candy notó que su amigo, no era el de siempre, estaba un poco distante con ella, pero al mismo tiempo estaba impaciente.

No sigue en mi oficina – le contestó esperando ver su reacción.

¿Qué hace ahí? – preguntó con tono serio.

Descuida, ya se va.

Ah, me alegro, Candy… - la miro intensamente, pero después negó con la cabeza – nada, tengo que irme, nos vemos en la noche.

Esta bien.

Candy regresó a su oficina, pensando en el encuentro con Tom, él no solía comportarse tan serio y excitado a la vez, ¿acaso estará celoso? Aquello la detuvo en seco. ¿Y si Terry tenía razón y Tom estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Qué haría?

Terry, Susana salió de la oficina de Albert desde hace más de media hora.

¿Sabes a qué vino? – le preguntó, intrigado.

Sí - tomó asiento – vino a entregarle la invitación para su boda.

¿Boda, cuál boda? – la rubia le miró y arrugo la frente.

Pues la suya, contigo – "tonto" pensó, aquello le disgustaba, deseaba estar sola, antes, a pesar de sus bromas y lo desconcertante de su presencia, no le molestaba compartir la oficina con Terry, pero ahora, no quería estar cerca de él para nada. Estaba enojada con él, muy enojada.

Gracias – le contestó con el mismo tono de indignación – me voy, nos veremos en la función.

Acto seguido, se quedo sola en la enorme habitación, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Aquella sensación de impotencia y tristeza la conocía muy bien, pero no estaba segura a qué se debía.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

El enorme teatro de Chicago pronto se lleno de asistentes, el edificio era exquisito en su infraestructura y en sus interiores, abierto en octubre 26 de año que corría, 1921, había albergado pocos espectáculos, y gracias a que Candy había hecho buenas migas con los dueños del edificio, estos se lo habían prestado para la noche de la función. Con una capacidad para 3600 personas, los primeros niveles rápidamente se llenaron por miembros de la alta sociedad.

Candy había hablado con uno de sus anfitriones para contarle los planes que tenía de incluir en la lista de invitados a personas de la clínica, aquella idea, había impactado, pero también agradado y dos horas después se dio la orden para que esas personas ocuparan el 3er nivel del teatro.

Candy llego puntual al recinto, con su vestido de noche color champagne, de largo hasta el suelo, con silueta de sirena, escote abierto y múltiples tirantes. Saludó a algunos conocidos, pero no se acercó a saludar a su tía, era seguro que ya se habían empezado los rumores sobre la asistencia de "la clase baja". Tom, le apretó la mano por encima de su brazo para darle confianza.

Llegaron a su asiento y a la tercera llamada, comenzó la obra "Otelo" interpretada por la compañía Stanford de Nueva York.

Uno a uno los actos se fueron interpretando de forma magistral, Candy y todo el público estaban emocionados ante la interpretación de Terry como Otelo, Darius como Yago, Robert Hataway como Brabancio, Susana Marlow como Desdémona, Karen Klais como Emilia, y demás actores que daba vida a los personajes de la obra.

La obra terminó en el quinto acto, dando paso al agradecimiento de los actores y los aplausos eufóricos de los asistentes.

Cuando fue el turno de Terry de hacerle una reverencia al público, le guiñó un ojo a Candy, sonriéndole cínicamente, a pesar de la presencia de Tom.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

En la fiesta que celebró el alcalde en agradecimiento para la compañía Stanford, Candy estaba por enfrentarse a una prueba muy difícil.

Candy – escuchó que la llamaban, se giró y sintió como un sentimiento de tristeza se colaba en su ser.

Albert – apenas murmuró.

Al fin te encuentro, fue un buen toque invitar a las personas de la clínica – le comentó sinceramente el rubio.

Gracias – le sonrió tímidamente.

También creo que fue un acto valiente – interrumpió Stella – aunque no me gustaría ser tú mañana – agregó con un tono indescifrable.

Candy, quiero presentarte a Stella Rike – ambas rubias se miraron, Candy le sonrió, pero Stella se dio el lujo de mirarla de arriba abajo.

Un gusto, Candy, Albert me ha hablado mucho de ti – le sonrió, amabas sabían quien era la otra en la vida de Albert, pero Stella se sentía segura del brazo del rubio, la idea de conocer a Candy había sido suya, pues quería saber con quién compartía el cariño del rubio - ¿te imaginas? – le dijo de broma – si Albert y yo nos casamos, tú serás mi hijastra – Candy apenas logró sonreír.

No, cariño, cuando Candy cumplió 21 años, automáticamente deje de ser su tutor – explicó Albert.

Y fue cuando empezaron a salir, ¿cierto? – a Tom no le gusto la novia de Albert, le daba la impresión de que únicamente estaba tanteando el terreno y de paso lastimando a Candy a propósito, comprendía que estuviera celosa, pero no tenía el derecho de lastimar a la rubia.

Candy – la llamó - ¿quieres bailar? – ella asintió, despidiéndose de sus acompañantes con un movimiento de cabeza.

Gracias – le murmuró Candy a Tom mientras bailaban.

Te quiero, Candy, no me gusta verte sufrir – le dijo estrechándola más. Candy no supo qué decir a ese comentario.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Terry – lo llamó una dulce voz, más sin embargo, para él sonó como el más chillón de los gritos - ¿dónde estabas, cariños?

Estaba platicando con unas personas – espetó, groseramente, esa noche no tenía ganas de portarse afable con nadie, especialmente después de escuchar "aquello". Susana lo miró impactada, él nunca le había contestado de esa manera, estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, Terry lo notó y rodando los ojos, la abrazo.

Perdóname, no estoy de humor esta noche, ya sabes que no me gustan las reuniones.

Esta bien – hipó - ¿Bailamos?

En un momento, déjame tomar un poco de aire, ¿si?

Esta bien – la rubia le mostró una sonrisa forzada y lo besó en los labios. Terry la miro alejarse y suspiró con culpabilidad, aquel beso había significado algo, una cosa que no había sido obvia para él hasta ese momento, él no sentía nada, absolutamente nada por Susana Marlow. Antes solo era atracción, pero, ahora, eso ya no existía.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

La tía abuela la había retenido toda la mañana para retarla por la acción tan ofensiva que había tenido al invitar a la plebe. Ni siquiera la dejo ir a la oficina, por el contrario, la llevo con ella al club para que se disculpara.

Sin embargo, el artículo del periódico había sido muy favorecedor con referente al acto de bondad de la señorita Andlye. La tía abuela se jactó por aquella idea, Candy estaba tan emocionada y asustada por su viaje a Lakewood que no le dio importancia, así era la vieja Andlye.

Esperaba que nadie descubriera dónde iba a estar en realidad, le había dicho a Albert que ese fin de semana lo ocuparía para estar con Patty en Florida, ya que su amiga se sentía extenuada por los preparativos de su próxima boda con Stear.

Después de un largo día, agradeció que la noche llegará, la tía abuela se había quedado en el club, así que podría salir sin tener que escabullirse.

Tom la recogió en la mansión y ambos partieron a una nueva aventura.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Albert estaba tomando una copa con sus sobrinos, eran pocos los momentos en que podían estar así los tres, pero Stear tenía otros planes.

Bien, chicos, lo dejo, Patty me espera para ultimar detalles – dijo descolgando su chaqueta.

¿Piensas ir hasta Florida a ver a Patricia? – le preguntó extrañado el rubio.

¿De qué hablas? Patty esta en la mansión Britter, se esta quedando con Annie – contestó el de lentes - ¿por qué crees que Patty esta en Florida?

Candy me dijo que se iría con ella porque estaba extenuada por los preparativos.

Qué raro – comentó el menor de los caballeros – ¿por qué mentiría Candy?

¿A dónde fue? ¿Y con quién?

Los caballeros se quedaron en silencio, Candy no era la chica que se escapaba para irse de aventurera, Albert estaba realmente preocupado.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

El caballero los vio entrar a su camerino, no sabía decir qué impulso lo movió a realizar aquella locura, pero estaba seguro de que eso le dictaba su corazón.

Se acomodó en su camerino, casi frente al de la rubia y su acompañante, para cubrir su rostro usó un periódico, asegurándose de que estaba al derecho.

**Continuará…**

**Espacio Para Charlar**

****¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, CHICAS HERMOSAS!

Me disculpo por no nombrarlas personalmente en este capítulo, pero hoy regrese a la oficina y apenas y me dio tiempo de subir el capítulo, prometo agradecerle a cada una los reviews.

Espero que sigan disfrutando esta historia tanto como yo lo hice cuando la escribí.

Lindo resto de semana.

Ceshire...


	4. Capítulo 4: Dulce Hogar, Amargos Recuerd

**Capítulo 4: Dulce hogar, amargos recuerdos.**

Tom y Candy llegarían a Lakewood muy temprano, llevaban viajando toda la noche, Candy agradeció que la tormenta de nieve atrasara el arribo del tren unas horas. Estaba nerviosa y sentía un escalofrío con cada metro que el tren avanzaba.

¿Estás bien, Candy? – le preguntó Tom en cuanto lo notó.

No puedo mentirte a ti, tengo un poco de miedo – el caballero tomó la mano de la chica y le dio un ligero beso, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Recuerda que yo estoy contigo, sé que es doloroso, pero no puedes evitar ese lugar toda tu vida – miró por la ventana y sus ojos se llenaron de pesar – también estimaba a Anthony y su muerte me dolió mucho, sin embargo, él era una persona que disfrutaba la vida, no creo que este muy contento de ver que tú ya no eres jovencita de la que él se enamoro.

Tom… cómo… - le miró, confusa, él sonrió de medio lado.

Candy, siempre lo supe, que tú le querías y que Anthony correspondía tus sentimientos - la rubia suspiro con pesadez.

Nunca se lo dije, ¿sabes? – recordó – la única que vez que le hable de mis sentimientos, me eche a correr, no le di ni tiempo para darme una respuesta. Éramos unos niños.

Pero él de verdad te quería, incluso creo un tipo de rosa para ti, ¿no? – ella asintió, mirando por la ventana.

"Dulce Candy" – dijo en un murmullo.

¿Acaso también piensas darle la espalda a uno de los recuerdos que mantiene vivo a Anthony? – Candy no contestó, claro que le dolía regresar. Después de la muerte del chico Brown, la rubia había permanecido inconsciente, aquello la hacía sentir culpable porque no pudo despedirse bien de él. Una semana después, llego la orden del tío abuelo William para que ella fuera a estudiar al Real Colegio San Pablo, en Londres; sus primos la alcanzaron un mes después, pero durante el tiempo que ella estuvo ahí, siempre parecía triste, retraída. Solo pudo hacer amistad con su vecina de cuarto, Patricia O'Brian, amistad que por poco se rompe debido a la llegada de Elisa y sus insultos, sin embargo, la intervención de la abuela de Patty las unió más. A veces se dejaba llevar por su rebeldía y se escabullía en la oscuridad para tomar té y comer chocolates con sus primos queridos, momentos que le alegraban un poco sus miserables días. Poco después se enteró que Annie también estaría en el colegio, eso le alegro mucho, incluso le prometió al señor Britter que cuidaría de ella… Aquel día. Sus ojos se cristalizaron. Ese fue el día que ella decidió convertirse en una dama, una digna representante de la familia Andley, no quería defraudar a nadie, en especial al tío abuelo William. Cuando la tía Elroy se digno a verla, Candy le suplicó para que Elisa y Neil no siguieran divulgando el rumor de que ella era una chica de establo. Elroy Andley pensó que eso afectaba el buen nombre de su familia y accedió, con el enojo de los hermanos Leegan, quienes obedecieron las órdenes de la matriarca. Candy fue una alumna ejemplar en el Colegio, inclusive Annie Britter se volvió más flexible y menos temerosa al participar en una aventura, razón por la cual, con el tiempo Archie se había enamorado de ella, mientras que Candy solo había quedado como una buena amiga. Stear también notó los cambios radicales de la rubia, puesto que con el paso de los meses, ella dejo de ayudarle y animarlo con sus inventos. Durante los años que permanecieron en Londres, Candy siempre se mostraba pensativa y distante, nunca más volvió a ser ella misma. Cuando explotó la guerra, Elroy ordenó el regreso de los hermanos Leegan, de los Cornwell y de Candy, todos ingresaron a un nuevo internado en América, con el tiempo, Archie se decidió por la Administración de Empresas, Stear por la Química, pero continúo con su manía de inventar, Neil, quien maduro con el tiempo, estudió Leyes. Elisa se casó joven, 20 años, y para su mala suerte, su esposo anhelaba tener muchos hijos, la actual señora Parker, esperaba a su tercer hijo, Candy no veía seguido a su prima, pero casi podía jurar que la maternidad la había ablandado, pensó que el amor que le tenía a John Parker era muy grande pare renunciar a la vida a la que ella estaba acostumbrada. En cuanto a ella, solo había vivido un día a la vez, sin muchas esperanzas, hasta que Albert le confeso sus sentimientos, esperaron un largo año antes de poder estar juntos, el día se su cumpleaños 21, Albert le pidió que fuera su novia, ella aceptó inmediatamente. Cuando volteaba a ver esa parte de su pasado, siempre se preguntaba por qué Albert nunca le propuso matrimonio, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Era la misma por la que ella se convirtió en una muñeca de aparador…

¡Candy! – le gritó por enésima vez Tom. Se había perdido en sus recuerdos, que no notó que ya habían llegado a la estación. El sol apenas y brillaba en el horizonte, el invierno había comenzado hacía unas semanas, pero la colina ya estaba cubierta totalmente por la nieve.

Discúlpame, Tom – dijo ella, mientras se levantaba, él le ayudo a ponerse el abrigo.

Descuida – le consoló con una sonrisa, Tom comprendía que ella se perdería en sus recuerdos, después de todo, se había ido de Lakewood hacía 9 años – Vamos, Candy, hay que recoger el equipaje. Renté un automóvil, es muy peligroso viajar en caballo, el terreno no es muy estable.

¿No es peligroso también el auto? – preguntó la rubia.

No, los caminos han sido desbloqueados, pero en caballo te expones a que un automóvil te golpe, puesto que los carriles están muy reducidos – Tom hablaba con mucha seguridad, Candy se sintió tranquila a su lado – es este – ya habían recogido las maletas. Tom le abrió la puerta y ella ingreso, el día prometía ser frío - ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? – le preguntó antes de encender el auto, ella lo miró, confusa, no lo había pensado, regreso la mirada al frente y suspiro, tenía tantas ganas de visitar el Hogar, a sus madres, pero no estaba segura.

La señorita Pony se pondrá muy contenta si las visitas – sugirió Tom, leyendo sus pensamientos, ella le sonrió con gratitud.

Vamos al Hogar de Pony, Tom – contestó ella, llena de entusiasmo, pero también, temerosa. El castaño encendió el motor y partieron al lugar donde ambos se habían criado.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Terry los vio alejarse en el automóvil, se quedo un segundo sin saber qué hacer. La noche de la fiesta había escuchado a Tom Stevenson decirle a Candy "te quiero". No sabía por qué sentía que estaba perdiendo algo valioso y con la determinación de descubrirlo, hablo con Susana explicándole que un viejo amigo había tenido un accidente y que deseaba ir a verlo. La rubia hizo tremendo berrinche, pero al ver que Terry no iba a ceder se ofreció a ir con él, el castaño la convenció de lo contrario con un gran esfuerzo, si bien antes había sido cariñoso y consentidor, aquello le costaba cada día más. Susana partió por la tarde junto con los demás miembros de la compañía Stanford, ya que faltaban 2 semanas para Navidad y la función de caridad se había cruzado, Robert decidió darles ese tiempo libre. Tuvo dificultades para conseguir un boleto a Lakewood, puesto que Candy y Tom no viajaron en primera clase, razón que le era desconocida, y por tanto el tren iba más o menos lleno. También tuvo mucho cuidado en que no le descubrieran puesto que su camerino estaba frente al de ellos, aunque el suyo fue compartido.

¡Le he dicho que no! – gritó un hombre con exasperación a otro más viejo.

Por favor, se lo suplico – decía el anciano, tenía sus ropas gastadas y el cansancio y la desesperación pintados en la cara.

No me interesa comprar su caballo – volvió a negar el primero.

Es un magnifico ejemplar – contestó.

No me interesa – acto seguido, el hombre subió a una calesita y se fue sin mirar atrás. El anciano lo miro con derrota.

Disculpe – escuchó que lo llamaban.

¿Diga? – se volvió a ver al joven castaño.

No era mi intención escuchar, pero ¿esta vendiendo ese caballo? – preguntó Terry, mirando al magnifico ejemplar negro.

Sí, es un pura sangre – dijo. Terry se acercó para tocar al animal, este no se inmutó, permaneció con su aire de superioridad, mirándolo fijamente.

¡Es hermoso! – admiró el chico - ¿por qué venderlo? – miró al hombre al no obtener respuesta de inmediato.

Mi nieta ha caído enferma – comenzó a decir el anciano – ella es lo único que me queda en este mundo, hace un par de años gane este caballo, en ese entonces solo era un potro. Necesito venderlo para comprar las medicinas que necesita mi nieta. Es lo único de valor que tengo, pero nadie quiere comprármelo – Terry pensó que ese caballo le serviría para alcanzar a Candy y además ayudaría a ese hombre.

Señor, no se preocupe, yo se lo compraré – la mirada del anciano se ilumino. Terry le dio el doble de lo que el hombre estaba pidiendo, pues él conocía de caballos. El hombre se despidió agradecido y pidiéndole que tuviera mucho cuidado en el camino.

Terry siguió el camino por donde se habían ido Candy y Terry, pensó que 15 minutos no eran una gran ventaja, sin embargo, no conocía bien el lugar y después de un rato de dar vueltas, aceptó que estaba perdido.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Candy miraba en silencio por la ventana, Tom decidió que lo mejor era dejar que se ensimismara en sus pensamientos, pero de pronto, algo la sobresalto.

¡Cascos! – dijo, alterada - ¡Es un caballo! – gritó, buscando en el paisaje.  
Tom se alarmó por el estado de histeria en que había entrado la rubia.

Candy, Candy – le gritó, preocupado pero sin apartar la mirada del camino, pronto llegarían a una curva y era peligroso perder la concentración.

Tengo que decirle a Anthony que no suba al caballo – decía Candy, el castaño se percató de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas – ¡Anthony, no subas al caballo! – gritó y en su delirio intento abrir la puerta del auto para salir.

¡CANDY, NO! – le gritó Tom, tomándola por le hombro. Ella forcejeó con él, la rubia estuvo a punto de caer del vehículo, pero la pronta intervención de Tom la detuvo, solo que para ello tuvo que soltar el volante, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, el reclinar de caballo, los gritos y, después, el sepulcral silencio.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Terry decidió volver a la estación de trenes, había escuchado que irían a un tal Hogar de Pony, quizá alguien supiera dónde quedaba, repentinamente encontró un camino, se detuvo, había escuchado el ruido de un motor. Avanzó unos metros, el ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, pensó que pasando la curva podría distinguir algo.

¡CANDY, NO! – escuchó y se detuvo en seco, escuchar el nombre de la rubia lo paralizo, pero aquello que le atemorizo fue el tono en que Tom Stevenson le había hablado, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y el caballo ante el inminente embiste del auto se levanto sobre sus patas traseras, tirando a Terry, el auto rompió un pequeño árbol, de cuyo tronco quedo atorada la correa del jamelgo, más sin embargo, el restó del árbol fue a parar en el tobillo del castaño, quedando inconsciente por el repentino dolor. Candy y Tom, también estaban desmayados, pronto comenzaron a caer pequeños copos de nieve.

El primero en despertar fue Terry, a dos metros de él estaba el automóvil negro, no tenía daños graves aparentes, se arrastro hasta él, Tom había protegido a Candy, el caballero estaba sangrando aunque no había derramado mucha sangre así que pensó que no era grave, trato de despertarlo, pero no reaccionó, por el contrario, la rubia pareció reaccionar.

¡Tom! – gritó, histérica al ver a su amigo - ¡Tom, despierta! – le movió ligeramente.

Candy – escuchó que le hablaban – esta desmayado y ha sufrido una herida, será mejor que no lo muevas mucho.

¿Terry? – aún estaba aturdida por el susto, vio que el chico se arrastraba - ¿estás herido?

Me lastime el tobillo, pero por lo demás estoy bien – dijo para tranquilizarla - ¿tú, cómo estás? – la rubia se dio una rápida revisión, aparte de algunos dolores mínimo, no tenía heridas graves.

No tengo nada – dijo. Aparto a Tom con cuidado, y notó que tenía una herida en la cabeza - ¡Dios mío, Tom! – se cubrió la boca con ambas manos - ¡Esta herido! – sus ojos se cristalizaron – Todo fue mi culpa, Tom, perdóname – le imploró a su amigo.

Candy… - la llamó Terry, ella se giró, salió del vehículo.

¡Estás helado! – dijo al tocarle el rostro – Será mejor que entres al auto – lo ayudo con mucho cuidado.

Candy… - la volvió a llamar – mi caballo esta ahí arriba – señalo con la cabeza, el animal forcejeaba con el tronco para liberarse, no había sido una caída muy grave, de unos 15 metros cuando mucho - ¿conoces los alrededores, pecosa? – preguntó, ella desvió la mirada del caballo y lo miró, interrogante – eres la única que no tiene heridas graves, Stevenson no ha despertado, yo no puedo montar, Candy tienes que ir a pedir ayuda.

No… no puedo – dijo con voz temblorosa – Terry no quiero montar.

¡Candy! – le gritó el castaño – No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, te lo ordeno.

No, no, no quiero montar – gritó, histérica – Anthony se cayó de un caballo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo – otra vez estaba entrando en un estado de shock – no quiero montar, me dan miedo los caballos – siguió chillando. De pronto se quedo callada y llevo su mano a su mejilla. Terry la había abofeteado para hacerla reaccionar, sus ojos ardían de furia.

Escúchame – le dijo frío – tienes que superar tu miedo, Candy, mira – señalo el cielo – pronto esta pequeña tormenta se volverá una ventisca. Tienes que ser fuerte, Candy, hazlo por Tom, por mí – la miro tiernamente – No puedes dejar que los tres nos muramos solo por miedo, entiendo que perdiste a alguien a quien querías mucho, pero ¿crees que él estaría contento si te das por vencida? – Candy escuchó cada palabra que salió de los labios de Terry, tenía razón, ella no podía darle la espalada a Tom, ni a Terry dejándolos morir congelados. Aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos, aún así se levantó.

Regresaré pronto, Terry – le dijo seria y avanzo hacia el caballo, él se agitó y ella retrocedió decidida a dar media vuelta.

¡Candy, no tengas miedo! – le gritó Terry – él puede sentir que le temes, acércate con calma y seguridad - Ella le miró, suspiró y dio un paso al frente.

¡Tranquilo, bonito, no te haré daño! – dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza y acariciando su hocico, el animal dejo de forcejar, Candy tembló, tenía que montarlo. Se mordió el labio, ¡no podía! Dio un paso atrás, el animal no se inmutó.

¡Qué vergüenza, Candy! – era la voz de Anthony en su cabeza - ¡Tú nunca fuiste una cobarde! ¿Vas a dejar solos a tus amigos? ¿Dónde esta la Candy de la que me enamore?

Anthony… yo… - trató de explicarse.

¡Candy, no tengas miedo! – le gritó Terry.

Pero es que Anthony – le contestó.

Él esta muerto, Candy – espetó el castaño – no va a regresar – ella se dejo caer sobre la nieve – Pero tú estás viva y nosotros también, vamos Candy, no tengas miedo, sé que puedes hacerlo. Confío en ti. – ella le miró, ¿confiaba en ella? Se levantó nuevamente y montó con gran agilidad – Mira adelante Candy, siempre adelante y da un paso a la vez – siguió el consejo de Terry, aún temblaba, pero Terry le gritaba palabras de ánimo y eso le ayudo.

Regresaré pronto – prometió y salió disparada.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Candy cabalgo a toda velocidad, aún estaba temerosa, sin embargo, tenía la firme intención de salvar a sus amigos. La tormenta se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, pero ella pronto llegaría a su destino.

Un poco más, un poco más – se dijo a sí misma para darse ánimos. Al poco rato visualizo el Hogar de Pony – SEÑORITA PONY, HERMANA MARIA – gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Las aludidas aparecieron en la puerta, seguidas por tres caballeros, a uno de ellos lo conocía, era el señor Stevenson, el otro era un hombre de la misma edad que el padre de Tom y el tercero, un joven de unos 18 años.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Steve Stevenson solía visitar el Hogar de Pony seguido, desde que Tom se mudará a la cuidad, se sentía solo y conversar con las amables señoras y pasar un rato agradable le venía muy bien. Ese día llevo un presente a los niños del hogar, una cabra, cuando estaba por retirase comenzó una pequeña tormenta, pero además en ese momento fue otro de los benefactores del orfanato, el señor Cargwrite quien también había adoptado a uno de los niños del hogar, procuraba visitarlos de vez en cuando junto a su hijo James, o Jimmy, como lo conocían todos.

Estaban conversando tranquilamente cuando escucharon unos gritos.

SEÑORITA PONY, HERMANA MARÍA.

Es la voz de Candy – dijo la mayor de las damas segura de sus palabras.

¿Candy? – dijeron al unísono la hermana María y el señor Stevenson. A continuación todos salieron del salón dirigiendo sus pasos a la entrada principal.

Efectivamente era Candice White Andley quien llegó a ellos y descendió del caballo. Abrazo a las mujeres que la criado y por un momento el mundo desapareció, al fin volvía al seno materno, por fin, podía disfrutar del abrazo que había añorado por casi 10 años, se permitió llorar y pedir perdón, las mujeres acariciaron a la joven, sin recriminaciones, por el contrario, estaban felices de ver a una de sus hijas.

Candy – la llamó el señor Stevenson - ¡qué sorpresa! – exclamó, feliz. En ese momento ella recordó que no tenía tiempo que perder.

Necesito ayuda – dijo, soltando a sus madres y acercándose al padre de su querido amigo – Yo, lo siento tanto, perdí el control… Tom trato de ayudarme… tuvo que soltar el volante… él me protegió – no podía coordinar sus ideas.

No entiendo.

Nosotras tampoco comprendimos, Candy – ella respiró hondo.

Tom y yo teníamos planes para visitar Lakewood, llegamos por la mañana, pero en el camino tuvimos un accidente, Tom me protegió y esta inconsciente a dos kilómetros de aquí.

Por dios – exclamaron todos.

¿Dejaste a Tom solo y desprotegido? – preguntó la hermana María.

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? – contestó el señor Cargwrite.

No – se apresuró Candy – se quedo con un amigo, nos encontramos por casualidad, de hecho el accidente también lo afectó a él, los dos están en el auto, pero la tormenta se esta agravando cada vez más.

Tienes razón, pequeña.

Iré contigo – se ofreció el señor Stevenson.

Jimmy, ve con ellos en el auto – ordenó el señor Cargwrite, el joven había mirado con recelo a Candy, pero asintió.

Candy lo guío al lugar donde se habían salido del camino. Encontraron a Terry, quien, preocupado por la herida de en la cabeza de Tom, había hecho una venda con su camisa para cubrirla. Al poco rato había despertado el ex vaquero, ninguno se dijo nada, sentían que el ambiente no solo estaba frío al exterior de auto, sino también en el interior. Tom, trato de salir, pero se sintió mareado y se quedo donde estaba. Terry tamborileaba los dedos sobre el vidrio, indiferente.

Cuando escucharon el ruido de un motor se sobresaltaron. Tom vio como su padre descendía para llegar al auto, abrió la puerta y lo ayudo a salir.

Tom – dijo, en un murmullo – hijo mío, qué bueno que estés bien – lo abrazó, Tom correspondió el abrazo – te quiero, hijo.

Yo también papá – contestó el Stevenson menor.

Mientras eso ocurría, Jimmy ayudó a Terry a salir, le paso un brazo por encima de sus hombros, el inglés no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado de que un niño le ayudara, pero era él o Candy, suspiró con resignación.

Gracias, pecosa – dijo cuando paso junto a ella, la rubia le sonrió.

Gracias a ti, Terry.

Los 5 se acomodaron en el auto y se dirigieron a la clínica, era necesario que los revisaran.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Albert se había quedado muy preocupado ante el hecho de que Candy le había mentido, no sabía dónde podría estar. Sin embargo, recordó que los últimos días la había saliendo con Tom. Fue al departamento de su abogado favorito y por casualidad, su casera dijo que había ido a visitar a su padre y que permanecería en Lakewood todo el fin de semana.

El patriarca Andley estaba seguro de que Tom había convencido a Candy de volver al Hogar de Pony. Esa mañana terminó sus pendientes rápido y se despidió de su novia, en el camino hacia la cochera, se encontró con Annie y Archie en una escena no muy propia en el vehículo del castaño, los reprendió severamente, lo cual le quito valioso tiempo.

Después de decirles sus planes, la pareja le pidió que los llevara, después de todo era un viaje de un día. Él aceptó renuente.

Llegaron a Lakewood pasado el medio día y decidieron ir primero a la mansión de las rosas, ninguno creyó que Candy estuviera lista tan pronto para visitar el Hogar, sin embargo no encontraron a nadie.

Albert sugirió la idea de ir a la cabaña del bosque y ya que no pudieron entrar al camino con el auto tuvieron que caminar. Regresaron a la mansión con caras largas, la caminata había sido en vano, puesto que también estaba vacía.

Optaron por tomar un bocadillo antes de dirigirse al Hogar, el rubio estaba pensativo.

¿Y si no esta tampoco en el hogar? – se preguntó - ¿Tal vez el rancho Stevenson? – decidió que ese sería el otro destino en el caso de no hallar a Candy.

Casi eran las 6 de la tarde cuando partieron hacia el orfanato. Archie notó algo extraño en el comportamiento de su tío, pero decidió que solo estaba preocupado por la seguridad de la rubia.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Llegaron al Hogar de Pony, Tom había insistido en ir primero ahí, quería que, ya que Candy había dado un paso importante, lo mejor era que pasara el día en su antiguo hogar.

Y no estaba equivocado, la rubia se veía radiantemente feliz, por fin podía estar en compañía de su familia. Conocía a algunos de los niños que aún seguían en el orfanato, incluso una de las maestras había sido amiga suya y de Tom.

Sin embargo, Candy se disculpó, pues sentía que debía cuidar de Terry, que descansaba en una de las habitaciones.

¡Hola! – dijo al entrar, pero el castaño estaba profundamente dormido. Ella se sentó a su lado y lo miró detenidamente, levanto su mano para acariciar su cabello, pero un ruido la detuvo.

¿Es tu novio? – escuchó que le preguntaban, miró en dirección a la puerta, pero no vio a nadie – Aquí estoy – se giró, Jimmy se encontraba recargado en el marco de la ventana.

¿Eres el hijo del señor Cargwrite? – dijo más que como pregunta, asegurándolo, él se limitó a asentir - ¿Te adoptó? – se levantó y camino en su dirección.

Sí, cuando tenía 6 años mi padre me dejo aquí, mi madre murió un mes antes y él no quiso seguir cuidándome, así que… - se encogió de hombros – el señor Cargwrite me adoptó cuando cumplí 8 años – él siguió a la rubia con la mirada hasta que llego a su lado.

¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Solo me preguntaba… ¿Eres tú, Candy White?

Sí, mi nombre es Candice White Andley.

Me refiero a que antes de que te adoptaran ese era tu nombre, ¿cierto? – ella, frunció el ceño, pero asintió. Él de nueva cuenta la miro de arriba abajo, Candy se molesto ante la insistente mirada.

¿Qué pasa contigo? – preguntó con tono ofendido.

Bien, veraz… - comenzó el castaño – cuando llegue al Hogar me platicaron que eras la mejor trepadora de árboles del lugar, claro que yo nunca creí que una mujer fuera mejor que yo y se los demostré, sin embargo, ellos siguieron comparándome contigo y te no te negaré que siempre perdía – dijo con fastidió – me prometí que si algún día te conocía, te pediría una carrera, demostrar que soy mejor que tú – Candy parpadeó varias veces y estuvo a punto de reír, pero al mirar la expresión de seriedad en el rostro del chico, se detuvo. ¿Ese era todo el asunto?

Bueno, si lo que te interesa es un título que yo olvide hace mucho, entonces te lo cedo – comentó, sin darle importancia, Jimmy golpeó la ventana con furia, la rubia se sobresalto.

¿No lo entiendes, verdad? – preguntó, molesto – no quiero el título sin merecerlo, yo quiero ganármelo, pero al parecer eso ya no será posible, puesto que se nota que hace mucho no trepas un árbol – por tercera vez la examino de cabeza a pies, sus ropas refinadas, sus manos delicadas, su actitud fina, toda una señorita de sociedad. Candy no se indignó esta vez, miró al Padre Árbol, aquel día había superado uno de sus miedos al montar, ¿acaso por dentro no se estaba muriendo por subir a su entrañable compañero de juegos? Vio como Jimmy se alejaba en dirección a la colina y por un momento no se sintió dueña de sí misma, era como cuando bailaba, se dejo llevar por lo que le pedía su cuerpo, vio los zapatos de nieve de la señorita Pony y se los puso para después salir por la ventana a toda velocidad.

¡Vamos, Jimmy, es tu oportunidad para ganar el título! – le gritó cuando paso junto a él, el joven no reaccionó inmediatamente debido a la sorpresa de ver a la "muñequita de porcelana" ,como él le había apodado en cuanto la vio, corriendo como una niña traviesa, pero le tomó unos segundos recuperarse y echó a correr tras ella. Candy subió primero, pero Jimmy era muy ágil y la ventaja de la rubia se fue acortando. Jimmy ya se estaba coronando como el ganador, pero – Tardaste mucho – le dijo con una radiante sonrisa, sentada en la rama más alta del padre árbol, él la miró con sorpresa y admiración.

¡Era cierto! – exclamó y la miro mientras ella reía abiertamente, al poco rato se unió a su risa. Aún riendo, Candy comenzó a llorar, Jimmy lo notó y dejo de reír, no sabía qué hacer.

Eh… - empezó a tartamudear – Yo… - debajo de ellos vio a Tom, cuya herida no había sido grave, haciéndole señas para que bajara y se tranquilizara. Él chico obedeció, sin mirar a la rubia, nunca le había gustado ver a un mujer llorar.

Candy permaneció largo rato sobre las ramas del Padre Árbol, lloró hasta que no pudo más, sintiendo como el peso que cargo durante 9 años, poco a poco, se iba desvaneciendo.

Perdóname, Anthony – gritó y creyó ver la cara del rubio sonriéndole calidamente. Aún tenía muchas cosas que superar, pero el dolor de la muerte del rubio se hizo más pequeño, sabía que siempre la acompañaría cierta tristeza por su ausencia, pero el mejor tributo a la vida de su amigo era seguir viva, en todos los aspectos.

Bajo del árbol cuando el frío se agravó más, Terry la miraba expectante.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Terry la había escuchado decirle "Hola", pero fingió dormir, temía que la rubia le preguntará qué hacía en ese lugar. Pudo sentir como la mano de la chica se acercaba a su cabeza, el calor y su aroma eran agradables, no supo por qué pero ansiaba esa caricia. Sin embargo, alguien llego a interrumpir SU momento. Maldijo por lo bajo y entreabrió un ojo para ver lo que pasaba.

Solo me preguntaba… ¿Eres tú, Candy White?

Sí, mi nombre es Candice White Andley.

Me refiero a que antes de que te adoptaran ese era tu nombre, ¿cierto?

¿Adoptaran? – se preguntó y de pronto algunos cabos se unieron. Ella no era un Andley, no tenía lazos con esa familia, ella se había criado en un orfanato. Supuso que le daba vergüenza que los demás supieran sus orígenes.

"Me recuerda quién soy y de dónde vengo" – eso le había dicho Candy cuando le preguntó por qué era tan importante el crucifijo. Era el único recuerdo de su antiguo hogar, pero si quería esconderlo, ¿no era mejor borrar todo rastro?

Terry estaba tratando de hacer sus propias hipótesis cuando escuchó un ruido, volvió a abrir uno de sus ojos y la vio cambiándose los zapatos por botas de nieve y ¡brincando por la ventana! Se acomodó sobre las almohadas y si creyó que las acciones de Candy no podrían sorprenderlo más se equivocó. La vio correr tras el chico que le había ayudado y después ¡Trepó al árbol! Se rascó la cabeza, eso no debería sorprenderlo puesto que ya la había visto hacer eso antes, pero fue cuando ella era ¡una quinceañera!

Terry no paraba de hacer gesto de sorpresa, pero también sentía mucha alegría de verla así. Era la chica que él había querido conocer. _Valiente_, como cuando enfrento al ese hombre rico que no quería que el barco se desviara porque tenía negocios importantes y que ella convenció para que cediera y salvaran a esa personas. _Preocupada por el bienestar de otros_, recordaba la vez que la vio cuidar a la paloma herida, sentía que eso mismo había sido el principal motor para que ella venciera su miedo a los caballos y los salvara. _Atrevida y Rebelde,_como cuando se escapa de su habitación para visitar a hurtadillas a sus primos y, ahora, a pesar de su condición de dama, se permitía correr y trepar un árbol. Esa era la Candy que él deseó conocer siempre, la que él…

Ya despertaste – escuchó que le decía la rubia, él le sonrió.

Sí, me despertaron tus gritos – le dijo burlón.

¿Me viste? – se sonrojó y bajo la mirada, él asintió, pero Candy no supo decir por qué la miraba con ¿admiración?

Candy… - la llamó, pero se detuvo al mirar la expresión de Candy, lo que fuera que vio en el periódico que una de las mujeres le había dejado a lado de la cama, no eran buenas noticias, vio como sus iris verdes se ensombrecieron y sus manos temblaron.

Verla en ese estado le provocó tristeza al castaño, pero especialmente, ansiedad, qué la había perturbado de esa manera.

Miro el diario, Candy seguía colapsada por la impresión, que ni se movió cuando él levantó el papel y leyó:

"**Se compromete un de los solteros más cotizados del país.**

**William Albert Andley, dueño de una de las grandes fortunas de América, presentó la noche de la función de caridad a su novia, la señorita Stella Rike, hija de un afamado militar.**

**La alta sociedad no se esperaba tal acontecimiento, ya que después de dos años de noviazgo con su protegida, Candice W. Andley (que por cierto, también es una de las herederas más cotizadas por su belleza y fortuna) él excéntrico patriarca del clan no se atrevió a dar el enorme paso con la joven rubia...**

El artículo continuaba deseándole una gran felicitación a la joven pareja. Terry había escuchado los rumores de que Candy y Albert salían, pero debido a que no le agradaba leer la sección de sociales, nunca había confirmado tal hecho. Algo en su interior se encogió. Cualquiera podría darse cuenta que a la rubia aún le dolía el tema porque aun guardaba sentimientos hacia Albert.

Su furia y celos se vieron opacados por la preocupación. Candy había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente.

Pecosa, ¿estás bien? – preguntó con cautela. No podía soportar verla llorar por otro. Ella asintió, aún con la cabeza entre las manos, Terry tomó una de ellas y la atrajo hacia la cama, él estaba sentado y ahora, ella, también.

Terry secó una de sus lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos, pero salieron más de sus esmeraldas, entonces ocurrió algo tan sorprendente como inesperado.

El castaño la jalo hacia él, ella se petrificó al momento, pero sentir el abrazo reconfortante del castaño le dio el consuelo que necesitaba. Mientras ella lloraba sobre su pecho, él le acarició el cabello con suavidad, el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de la rubia, le agradaba a Terry, su aroma a rosas, se dejo llevar por el momento.

¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó una voz furiosa, provocando la separación de los jóvenes.

Candy vio a Albert, Archie y a Tom, tres pares de ojos que la miraban con diferentes expresiones: sorpresa, enojo y ¿ternura?

**Continuará…**

**Espacio Para Charlar**

¡Perdón por la demora!

No me dio tiempo por el trabajo, pero como compensación el viernes también hay capítulo y agradecimiento formal (ahora sí).

¡GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA!


	5. Capítulo 5: Secretos Revelados, Sentimie

**Capítulo 5: Secretos revelados, sentimientos ocultos**

Albert, Archie y Annie llegaron al Hogar de Pony por la tarde.

Señor Andley – dijo la señorita Pony en cuanto cruzo la puerta.

Buenas tardes – saludaron los recién llegados – Señorita Pony – le llamó Albert - ¿Candy esta aquí? – trato de sonar calmado, pero todos notaron la urgencia en su voz.

Veo que ya se entero del accidente – dijo con voz calma la Hermana María, él la miró, perplejo – No debe preocuparse, ella, Tom y su amigo están bien, no tuvieron heridas graves.

¿De qué accidente me esta hablando? – interrogó el rubio, las damas lo observaron, extrañadas - ¿Dónde esta Candy?

En mi habitación – dijo la Señorita Pony – puede ir a verla, si lo desea.

Albert agradeció la invitación y salió disparado al lugar indicado, Annie se quedo saludando a sus madres y Archie siguió al rubio. En el camino se encontraron con Tom, quien los siguió.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la habitación, Albert se lleno de una repentina ira. Candy estaba recostada en el pecho de Terry mientras este le acariciaba el cabello.

¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó una voz furiosa, provocando la separación de los jóvenes.

La rubia lo miró, asustada, Albert se acerco a ellos y tomo a Terry por la solapa. Archie siguió a su tío y Tom se quedo en el marco de la puerta.

¿Qué crees que haces con Candy? – la voz del rubio era fría.

¡Albert! – se escandalizó la ojiverde – Tranquilízate, no estábamos haciendo nada malo – él la miró, sus ojos eran dos mares de enojo.

¿Ah, no? – ironizó – acaso estar acostada con un hombre que no es ni tu prometido ni tu esposo es una actitud digna de una dama – espetó, aún furioso – Candy, deberías comportarte mejor, estas avergonzando el nombre de mi familia – aquello último lo pensó y un segundo después se dio cuenta de su error, pero ese segundo basto para que Candy saliera corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Albert la había herido profundamente, el rubio trato de seguirla, pero Tom se interpuso en su camino.

Terry había visto toda la escena, quería correr tras la rubia y consolarla nuevamente, pero por obvias razones no pudo ponerse en pie, miro hacia la puerta, donde Tom Stevenson miraba a Albert, Terry había observado muchas veces a Stevenson y podía decir que los ojos del chico siempre eran cálidos, pero aquella mirada había sido remplazada por una de profundo odio, el rubio le sostuvo la mirada.

Quítate – le dijo el patriarca Andley, pero Tom no se movió ni un milímetro – Tom – le llamó severo. El castaño sabía que le debía mucho al hombre que tenía enfrente, él había financiado sus estudios y le había dado un empleo cuando nadie más creyó en sus habilidades, pero ahí estaba, impidiéndole el paso – No me obligues a hacerte a un lado – amenazo.

Si te atreves a cruzar este umbral soy capaz de cualquier cosa para detenerte, Albert, no permitiré que nadie le haga daño – espetó Tom, con voz seria, pero firme.

¿Por qué te importa? – le preguntó, encendiéndose de nuevo.

Porque la amo y quiero verla feliz – soltó sin miramientos. Albert se quedo sin saber qué decir o hacer ante tal revelación. Terry también se sorprendió ante las palabras del castaño. Todo se quedo en silencio, mientras Albert y Tom seguían mirándose fijamente, pero luego de un instante el rubio bajo la mirada, derrotado, aunque aún cerraba fuertemente las manos, provocando que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos por el esfuerzo.

Tom tomó esa señal para seguir a Candy. Albert miró de reojo a Terry, quien estaba quieto sobre la cama, no se disculpo, su orgullo no le permitió hacerlo. Archie se quedo sin saber qué hacer decidió ir con Annie, salió de la habitación en silencio. Nunca había visto a su tío comportarse como lo hizo, ni siquiera a él y Annie les había hablado de esa manera cuando los encontró hacía tan solo unas pocas horas.

Terry atribuyó el no decirle a Albert que Candy estaba llorando porque él se comprometía con otra a que el rubio no se había disculpado por su intromisión, pero algo muy en el fondo le decía que no era así.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Candy estaba de rodillas y abrazaba el tronco del Padre Árbol, cuando Tom llegó ella no se movió, él castaño la puso de pie con facilidad y la abrazo. Ella lo rodeó por la cintura y él dejo que se desahogara.

La rubia se sintió reconfortada al momento de sentir el abrazo de su amigo, pero no se sentía tan protegida y bien como cuando Terry la había abrazado.

No es la primera vez que te dice algo así, ¿verdad? – dijo Tom cuando sintió que la rubia estaba más tranquila, ella miró al piso y el castaño tomó su barbilla para que lo mirara, sus ojos aún estaban cristalizados, ella desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza - ¿qué fue? – suspiró, hacía tanto tiempo de eso, pero aún le dolía recordarlo, tragó saliva.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

_Flash Back_

_El señor Britter había dejado a Candy en la mansión de Londres que pertenecía a la familia Andley, ella pensó que ahí estarían sus primos y decidió pasar por ellos para regresar juntos al Colegio._

_Desafortunadamente, ellos ya habían partido. Escuchó voces mientras esperaba en la sala de estar a que la tía abuela la viera para pedirle que la llevaran al San Pablo, venían de una habitación al final del pasillo. Se acercó cautelosamente, la puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo ver a George y a la Tía Abuela Elroy._

_Señora Elroy – escuchó la voz del caballero – ¿por qué la señorita Candice no la acompaño como sus otros sobrinos? – la señora no contestó de inmediato._

_No soporto ver a esa niña – dijo al fin._

_Pero… ¿por qué? – cuestionó educadamente._

_Si no fuera por ella Anthony seguiría vivo – Candy comenzó a temblar, ¡La tía abuela la culpaba por la muerte de Anthony! – no entiendo como es que William no la ha despreciado de la familia – el tono de Elroy era de reproche. Candy bajo la mirada, le debía mucho al tío abuelo William._

_El señor William – comentó George – esta de acuerdo en que si la señorita Candy se hubiera comportado como una dama y quedado atrás con el resto, el joven Anthony no hubiera caído del caballo… - si George continuó, ella ya no lo escuchó, aquellas palabras, el tío abuelo también la culpaba. Salió corriendo de la casa, estaba triste, no supo ni cómo pudo llegar al San Pablo, ya en su habitación había tomado la decisión de convertirse en una dama y no volver a defraudar a su benefactor._

_Fin Flash Back_

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

¿¡Albert dijo eso! – preguntó un sorprendido Tom - ¿algún día se lo comentaste? – ella negó con la cabeza.

Tú sabes que George siempre transmite las órdenes y las palabras de Albert al pie de a letra – ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Candy al fin había revelado su secreto más grande. Aquella noche decidió convertirse en una digna dama Andley, pensando que era lo menos que podía hacer para retribuirles la perdida de Anthony. Ella era eso por gratitud a su familia adoptiva.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Albert William Andley caminó enfurecido hacia su automóvil, seguido de cerca por Archie, quien le dijo a Annie que no podía dejar que su tío manejara en ese estado. Abrió con violencia la puerta del vehículo y la cerró de igual manera. Archie apenas pudo entrar antes de que el rubio arrancara.

No se dijeron nada en todo el camino a la mansión de las rosas, cuando llegaron Albert no descendió del auto, se recargo sobre el volante.

¿Qué sucedió? – se aventuró a preguntar el de ojos marrones.

La estoy perdiendo – fue lo único que dijo. Archie le miro, con una ceja levantada.

No entiendo – comentó para que el rubio siguiera - ¿Tanto te ha afectado verla con otro hombre? – opinó – Albert, tú estás rehaciendo tu vida, ¿no crees que ella tiene el mismo derecho?

No… es decir, sabía que sucedería, pero no sé que me paso – dijo el rubio lentamente.

Vamos hombre, estás por comprometerte con Stella y…

Sí, pero creo que aún amo a Candy – confesó mirando a su sobrino. Archie lo miro, confuso.

Sigo sin entender, si no mal recuerdo fuiste tú quien…

La dejo – terminó Albert, Archie asintió – Ella ya no era la Candy de la que me enamore. Pensé que era lo mejor. Antes ella era aventurara, alegre y vivaz, pero esta Candy, es alguien a quien no conozco, es como si ella sintiera que me debe algo, siempre era tan complaciente, educada, la tía abuela esta orgullosa de ella – se detuvo – pero aún con eso, trate de ser feliz a su lado. Un día desperté y me di cuenta de que mi relación con Candy no iba a ningún lado, se estaba volviendo monótona. Cuando le propuse terminar, ella me miro y sonriendo dijo que si era lo que quería estaba bien por ella. Me dio la impresión de que no le importó, no quiso pelear por lo nuestro. Sin embargo, sé que muy en el fondo aún es esa pequeña que me robó el corazón. Estoy confundido…

Pero tú has salido con muchas mujeres después de Candy, y además ahora estás con Stella.

Stella… - repitió – también la amo, pero creo que aún no puedo sacarme a Candy de la cabeza.

Albert, primero, no creo que exista nada entre Candy y Granchester, todo fue un malentendido.

Sí, pero si no es con Terry será otro, me preguntó si podré soportarlo… al menos hoy sé que no, verla así, me destrozó. Sentí ganas de matar a Terry y herirla a ella por lo que me estaba haciendo, al menos creo que hice lo segundo – dijo con amargura – No sé que hacer – se quedo callado, pensando – y luego esta lo que dijo Tom, él la ama y Candy pasa mucho tiempo a su lado, quizá ellos…

Sin miedo a equivocarme, creo que ella ve a Tom solo como a un amigo. Lo mira de la misma forma en que me miraba a mí cuando yo quería conquistarla.

Sea Terry o Tom u otros, sé que no podré tolerarlo.

¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Oponerte cuando algún caballero pida su mano?

No lo sé – dijo, muy en el fondo, aquello era una buena solución, sacudió la cabeza para sacar tales pensamientos.

Albert, tienes que pensar bien las cosas, por un lado, Candy sigue siendo la misma chica que estuvo a tu lado, ella no ha cambiado y dudo que lo haga –_aunque_, se detuvo el castaño, Albert lo miró para que continuara – y Stella se ha ganado tu amor poco a poco, te he visto con ella y sé que eres feliz, más sin embargo, no puedes llegar al altar con una mujer si sigues pensando en otra.

Estoy consiente de ello, Archie, qué puedo hacer.

Podrías hablar con Candy – sugirió el chico Cornwell.

¿De qué me serviría? Es obvio que yo ya no le intereso.

Archie suspiró con fastidio, él no había estado muy consiente de la relación que Albert y Candy tuvieron, pero podía asegurar que la rubia estaba enamorada del patriarca, solo que algo se interponía entre ellos y ahora, sería muy difícil que Candy aceptara hablar con Albert, qué frustración.

Albert por su lado, salió del auto y entró a la mansión con la cabeza agachada, estaba muy confundido. Se recostó y la única decisión a la que llego era que tenía que disculparse con Candy, la había herido, de eso estaba seguro.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Candy aún estaba derramando una que otra lágrima, Albert la había herido profundamente, Tom la tenía abrazada por los hombros y ella seguía aferrada a su cintura. Candy estaba pensando que en efecto se había dejado conmocionar por la noticia, pero no había sido tan dolorosa como cuando él le dijo que se casaba, estaba segura de que aquello que la había puesto así fue que ella aparecía en la nota, que Terry se enteró que ella había estado con Albert…

¿Tienes frío, Candy? – le dijo el castaño, hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que salió corriendo sin abrigo y sin zapatos, se sonrojo, cuando intento dar un paso sus pies no le respondieron porque estaban entumidos por la nieve. Tom lo notó y la cargo – Gracias, perdóname por causarte tantas molestias – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

No te preocupes, Candy, lo hago con gusto porque eres una persona que amo mucho – la rubia bajo la mirada, ¿Tom le estaba confesando sus sentimientos? Pero lo había dicho tan calmo, como si fuera cosa de todos los días, tembló, ¿qué sentía ella por Tom? Sabía que lo quería, no tenía duda, pero ¿amor? Ella no sentía lo mismo que experimento por Albert o lo que ahora experimentaba por… - Te dejaré en tu habitación para que te cambies – la interrumpió Tom, que la dejo con delicadeza frente a un puerta, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Gracias – Tom solo sonrió y se dio la media vuelta.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Terry había visto a Candy y a Tom abrazados todo el tiempo, estaba que se lo llevaba el infierno, por qué todos tenían que interrumpir sus momentos con la rubia, ¿es que a caso el universo estaba en su contra? Apretaba fuertemente sus puños, estaba seguro que a cualquiera que cruzara esa puerta, salvo Candy, le daría un golpe para desquitar toda su frustración.

Terry – era su voz y poco a poco fue olvidándose de su enojo – Ya esta oscureciendo, ¿puedes moverte? – preguntó acercándose a su pie vendado. Él asintió – bien, no hay mucho espacio así que con Tom hemos decidido ir a la cabaña del bosque – dijo mirando el vendaje – quería saber si te apetece venir con nosotros o prefieres ir al pueblo y quedarte en un hotel – Candy deseaba que él dijera que los acompañaba, pero aún no conocía las razones de su estancia en Lakewood.

Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría ir con ustedes, Candy – dijo después de un rato de pensarlo.

No, no es ninguna, le diré a Tom – y se fue.

Steve Stevenson los llevo a la cabaña junto con Amelia, una señora de edad avanzada para atender sus necesidades.

Tom no quiso dejar a Candy sola con Terry y decidió quedarse con ellos. Los tres habían tenido un día increíblemente largo. Después del baño, Candy se acostó y solo los tenues rayos del sol de invierno la despertaron.

Amelia la ayudo con su atuendo y bajo a encontrarse con los caballeros para desayunar, Terry ya no dependía de Tom para poder apoyarse, alguien le había conseguido unas muletas.

¡Buenos días, Tom, Terry! – saludó la rubia, contenta y nerviosa.

Hola, Candy – contestó alegre Tom.

Buen día – dijo Terry sin mucho entusiasmo.

Amelia les sirvió omelet y pan tostado, los tres devoraron la comida.

¿Qué piensas hacer hoy, Candy? – preguntó Tom, mientras Terry leía el periódico.

Quisiera ir de nuevo al Hogar, no tuve la oportunidad de platicar con la señorita Pony y la hermana María, también me gustaría ir a la mansión de las rosas para ver las flores de Anthony y visitar el rancho de tu padre – Candy hablaba como una niña pequeña deseosa de visitar todos esos lugares.

Tendrás que ir sola al hogar de Pony y a la mansión, pero nos encontraremos en el rancho de papá.

¿A dónde irás? – preguntó con un puchero.

Este viaje tenía como objetivo que tú disfrutaras del hogar y de la mansión, pero yo necesito ir al rancho y ayudar a papá. Ahora que nos hemos reconciliado, me gustaría pedirle que me permita ver los libros y saber cómo están sus finanzas – ella entendió y le sonrió, miró a Terry.

¿Qué harás tú, Terry? – preguntó, sorprendiendo a ambos castaños – Ah, pero no creo que te sientas muy cómodo yendo de aquí para allá con esa herida – interrumpió la rubia - ¿No te molestará quedarte en casa todo el día? – sin más remedio, negó con la cabeza y le medio sonrió, Tom lo estaba mirando, había cierta burla en sus ojos.

Terry paso el día más aburrido de su vida encerrado en la cabaña del bosque, Amelia se fue a eso de las 5 de la tarde y se dio el lujo de recorrer la cabaña. No era muy lujosa, pero era acogedora. Sobre la chimenea, que estaba prendida para dar calor, había un retrato de 4 jovencitos, a tres de ellos los conocía, eran los Cornwell y Candy, ella estaba sentada mientras que los tres caballeros estaban detrás de la silla. Debajo de estaba una placa:

_Bisabuelo William:_

_Candice White__Andley, Archibald y Alistair__Conrwell Andley y Anthony Brown Andley_

_Le desean un feliz cumpleaños._

Así que ese era Anthony, lo miro fijamente. No supo cuánto tiempo paso, ahí de pie frente a la fotografía, pero el ruido de un motor lo regreso a la realidad.

Se asomó por la ventana, ahí estaban de nuevo ellos, juntos, Candy y Tom, él le acariciaba la cara y ella le sonreía. Apretó la muleta con todas sus fuerzas, odiaba a Tom Stevenson.

Ambos entraron a la cabaña riendo y miraron a Terry, inmediatamente la sonrisa desapareció de sus rostros.

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó la rubia, él la miro, furioso.

Bien – dijo entre dientes.

Terry… - empezó Candy – ¿piensas quedarte mucho en Lakewood? – "Tonto, debiste pensar en qué ibas a decir".

¿Por qué, acaso te molesta mi presencia? – preguntó, molesto. Ella lo miro fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

Veraz, Tom debe regresar mañana a Chicago, yo me quedaré unos días más y queríamos saber qué planes tenías tú.

¿Podría quedarme? – se aventuró a preguntar y vio como Tom se tensaba. Candy se quedo callada.

Mmm… bueno – dijo después de un largo rato – la cabaña es muy grande y… además Amelia nos hará compañía – miró a Tom como pidiendo su aprobación, Terry también lo miro, disgustado.

Candy, esta es tu casa y no tengo por qué negarme a que el señor Granchester se quede aquí, pero – se levantó y fue directamente al inglés – Necesito tu palabra de que te comportaras como un caballero – le amenazó y Terry se dio cuenta que sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo que cuando miro a Albert el día anterior.

No tengo por qué darte mi palabra, yo siempre me comportó como un caballero – le espetó, furioso, Tom estuvo a punto de decirle que eso no era lo que había demostrado la tarde anterior, pero cerró la boca y sonrió con malicia.

Más te vale – se despidió de Candy y hasta que dejaron de escuchar el ruido del motor se miraron.

¿Ya cenaste? – él asintió – Yo también – en ese momento ya no le parecía tan buena idea que Terry se quedara, pero no podía echarlo así como así – Bueno…

¿Quién fue Anthony? – preguntó cuando ella estaba a punto de darse la vuelta.

Anthony… - repitió – él era uno de mis primos, murió al caer de un caballo.

¿Te gustaba? – volvió a preguntar serio. Candy lo miro ceñuda.

Ese no es de tu incumbencia – gruño, molesta.

Pasas mucho tiempo con Tom Stevenson – aseguró con un tono que Candy no supo descifrar.

¡Eso es algo que no te importa! – espetó ella, molesta.

Pues sí me importa, Candy – él la miró ya sin molestia en sus verdi azules ojos, Candy se sintió incómoda y sorprendida ante aquella frase. No entendía cómo es que en tan pocos días sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado tanto. Aún no tenía claro que le hacía sentir Terry, pero estaba segura de que pronto lo descubriría. – Porque estoy terriblemente celoso.

Silencio… incómodo y eterno silencio.

Candy tragó saliva, pudo esperar cualquier cosa de Terry, pero nunca que le dijera aquello y con tanta tranquilidad y sinceridad.

Candy – la llamó, cuando dedujo que ella no diría nada – Estoy enamorado de ti. Lo he estado desde que te conocí en el barco, aquella noche me robaste el corazón. ¿Recuerdas el primer día? – ella asintió con la cabeza – quería llamar tu atención, incluso desde antes, cuando casi estrello tu carruaje con mi auto. No entiendo qué fue lo que paso contigo para que cambiaras tanto, pero ahora que vuelvo a verte,0 que me permites conocerte, me he dado cuenta de que la esencia de Candy sigue en ti. Quizá lo único que cambio fue que olvidaste cómo disfrutar la vida – él se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo y fue a su lado, levantó su cara – Eres hermosa – murmuró.

Pero tú estás comprometido – fue lo único que atinó a decir la rubia, en los ojos de él se dibujo una sombra de tristeza.

Lo sé, y como dije porque soy un caballero, no pienso ofenderte a ti ni a ella.

Se quedaron de pie, mirándose uno al otro. Candy llego a pensar que Terry la besaría. Ella acaba de plantear el problema "él esta comprometido con Susana Marlow" Sintió un peso en el pecho ante aquel deseo que se le prohibía cumplir. Terry seguía mirándola fijamente y ella bajo su mirada a los perfectos labios del inglés. Y pensó ¿por qué no?

Se puso de puntillas y posó sus labios sobre los de él. Tras un instante, rodeó su cuello con sus manos y él la tomó por la cintura. Su beso se hizo más intenso y ella abrió la boca. Ese no era el primer beso que se daban, pero este no tenía comparación al de la Segunda Colina de Pony. Terry siguió besando a Candy hasta que todo el universo quedó envuelto en ese beso de la boca de él sobre la de ella.

**Continuará…**

**Espacio para Charlar**

Jajajaja, les recuerdo que si me asesinan por dejarlas así no conocerán el final.

Este capítulo me encanta, lo leí una y otra vez y no dejo de imaginarme la escena final, ¿logre que ustedes sintieran lo mismo?

Nos vemos en dos semanas (seguiré publicando los miércoles)

Pero antes, ¡MILES DE GRACIAS…!

* Vere Canedo: Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que con el desarrollo del fic dejes de estar a medias ;)

* Gra: Gra… cias, jajaja.

* Luz Rico: Jajajaja, es tuyoy Candy es suya! Te aseguro que yo escribo siempre Terryfics, así que no te apures, al final, esa pareja siempre será mi ideal. Gracias por leer.

Guest: Tú siempre tan linda con tus comentarios, muchas gracias, qué bueno que te esta gustando la historia.

* Cami Love: Qué bueno leerte de nuevo, gracias.

Luisa: Me encanto, Trascendental! Jaja, aquí dejo otro capítulo

Gaby: No sé si despeje tu duda, pero espero que sigas hasta el final.

Mimi: Jaja, qué harán ahora que los puse en otra situación comprometedora? Gracias por leer.

Lucero: Gracias a ti por leer y comentar.

Sharon de Cullen: Gracias por leer, mira son 10 capítulos en total, pero el capítulo 7 esta dividido en 6 partes lo que hace que sean 15 como total.

Anie: Graaaacias!

Cyt: Gracias por seguir la historia, y por recordarme que tengo que publicar.

Black Dyan: Gracias por leer, y seguimos con la historia.

Golondrina: Prometo no abandonar la historia esta vez, pero ténganme paciencia.

Audru: Gracias!

Marizza: Si, Terry y Candy siempre.

Yolabertay: Gracias.

Lupita: Qué linda, vamos ahora sí por el gran FIN.

Ara: Gracias a ti por no olvidarte de este fic.

Marisol: Gracias a ti.

Darling Eveling: Gracias, trato de actualizar cada dos semanas.

Noemi Cullen: Gracias, nena, si por fin me estoy aplicando, además no era justo dejarlas con una historia inconcluso. Gracias por leer.


	6. Capítulo 6: Vivamos El Presente, Pensemo

**Capítulo 6: Vivamos el presente, Pensemos el futuro.**

Mientras Terry besaba a Candy un recuerdo le llego a la cabeza: La primera vez que la había besado, hacía tantos años atrás. Ella se había quedado a su lado esta tarde, ni importaba por qué, no quería pensar en la razón. A pesar de la agitación, pudo deleitarse con los suaves labios de la rubia, mientras unía su boca con la de Candy, pudo percibir su aroma y ahora, que ella lo estaba besando, se dio el lujo de acariciar su espalda. Cuando se separaban para tomar aire, él aprovechaba para mirar sus hermosos ojos, sentía una agradable sensación a verse reflejado en ellos. Sonrió al recordar qué había pasado 8 años atrás.

¿Te estas burlando de mí? – cuestionó la rubia, pensando que había sido muy atrevida al besar a un hombre comprometido.

No, solo pensaba – dio un paso atrás, Candy levantó una ceja – si vas a reaccionar como la última vez… - la rubia se sonrojó al recordarlo – será mejor que me aleje un poco por mi propia seguridad.

¡Te merecías eso y más por comportarte como un malcriado! – se defendió sonriendo.

¿Entonces sí lo recuerdas? – dijo en tono más de afirmación que de pregunta, ella le sostuvo la mirada y asintió - ¿Por qué me mentiste? – él estaba serio.

Pensé que no tenías derecho a interferir en mi vida después de tantos años. En ese momento no te conocía bien y no creí que traerlo a nuestras vidas ahora fuera relevante – Candy se encogió de hombros y Terry siguió mirándola sin inmutarse.

Quizá no tuvo el mismo efecto para ti – al fin comentó.

¿Cómo?

¿Recuerdas que paso después de que hablamos? – preguntó el castaño.

Huiste del colegio – contestó acercándose a él, tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Esa conversación de algún modo cambió mi forma de ver las cosas, cambió mi vida, quizá nunca hubiera tenido el valor para hacerlo – él tomó las manos femeninas entre las suyas y las beso.

_Flash Back_

_Terry estaba como siempre recostado sobre el césped, aquel era su lugar favorito. Nadie se acercaba y tenía el suficiente tiempo y espacio para fumar y beber sin que las monjas se percataran de ello._

_Hola, amiguito – le dijo al pequeño coatí, desde hacía varios meses, él era el primer amigo que tenía en el colegio y en Londres era el segundo - ¿Quiere unos dulces? – le tendió la mano y Klin se acercó confiado, los caramelos que el castaño le regalaban eran sus favoritos, eso y el hecho de que Candy ya no lo visitaba tan seguido._

_Terry acarició al coatí y éste se dejo mimar, pero cuando Terry prendió un cigarrillo, la cara complacida del animalito se desvaneció y huyó rápidamente hacia su guarida, haciéndole gestos a Terry._

_No podías ser perfecto – se encogió de hombros y se recostó. El aire soplaba agradablemente, el otoño esta en su máximo esplendor. Pensó en su madre, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ella, no le importaba, Eleanor lo había echado de su casa. Cambió su línea de pensamiento hacía su padre y se sacudió la cabeza, prefería imaginarse una vida en el infierno que pensar en si su padre lo quería._

_Durante un rato no pensó en nada. Cerró los ojos. El cigarro estaba por terminarse._

_Terrence Granchester – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, se sobresaltó pensando que era una de las monjas. No es que le preocupara meterse en problemas, pero no deseaba ver a su padre, al menos no por ahora._

_Ah, eres tú, qué susto – dijo volviendo a recostarse. Era la chica pecosa que había conocido en el barco Mauritania. Ella le gustaba, pero también lo desconcertaba. Cuando llegó era una jovencita espontánea y llena de energía, sin embargo, ahora solo era una más de las muchas señoritas que soñaban con su presentación como debutantes. Lanzó un suspiró y espero a que ella se fuera, siempre hacía eso cuando él aparecía. Antes era divertido molestarla, pero ya no lo era, porque ella se daba la vuelta y, ofendida, se iba. Pero ella no se fue esta vez, lo miro con sus profundos ojos verdes - ¿Qué? – estaba confuso y molesto._

_¡Estás fumando en mi colina! – le espetó y tiro su cigarro al césped, pisándolo para apagarlo._

_¡Hey! – se quejó, con indignación._

_¿Por qué fumas Terry? – preguntó la rubia, sentándose a su lado, él la miró como si fuera un fantasma – deberías tocar la armónica – sacó una de entre sus ropas y comenzó a tocar el fino instrumento, una suave melodía inundó el ambiente. Ella estaba triste - ¿quieres intentarlo? – le ofreció el instrumento, él lo miro antes de tomarlo._

_¿Qué pasa, pecosa, quieres darme un beso indirecto? – se burlo y tomó la armónica._

_Haces y dices cosas imposibles – comentó la rubia, con tono de fastidio._

_No te enfades, Candy, la tocare si quieres – él también toco una suave melodía, no tenía tanta práctica como Candy, pero sonrió satisfecho cuando la vio con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento - ¿Candy? – le llamó, ella abrió los ojos - ¿quieres bailar conmigo? – se levantó ágilmente y le tendió la mano, la ojiverde lo miró expectante, al poco rato sonrió y tomo la mano que Terry le ofrecía. Empezaron a moverse al ritmo de una melodía silenciosa, sus cuerpos bailaban sincronizadamente, Terry detuvo abruptamente la danza._

_¿Qué sucede Terry? – preguntó, levantando el rostro para mirarlo. El castaño acerco su rostro al de Candy y sin previo aviso, la beso, fue apenas un roce, él deseaba profundizarlo más, pero ella empezó a forcejear - ¡Idiota! – le gritó abofeteándolo. Él se acarició la mejilla, pronto se le puso roja._

_Ese no es vocabulario para una dama – espetó, burlón y dolido por el rechazo._

_¡Y ese no es el comportamiento de un caballero! – contestó ella con el mismo tono._

_Deberías estar contenta – Terry tenía los ojos brillantes por la ira – El hijo de un duque te ha elegido y…_

_Hablas de mí como si fuera ganado – le interrumpió, gritando._

_Vamos, no finjas que no te importa – se cruzó de hombros – algún día tu familia te obligara a casarte con el mejor postor – su sonrisa se curvo – a tu tía le encantaría emparentarse con la nobleza, así que no te hagas la difícil conmigo, Candy, conozco a las de tu clase – Candy volvió a abofetearlo._

_Las personas no son como tú dices. A mí me educaron con valores que nunca traicionaría._

_¡Ja! – ironizó - ¿con los mismos valores que a Elisa Leegan? – la rubia lo miro con desprecio._

_Quizá yo también te juzgué mal, Terry – dijo con voz seria, pero firme la ojiverde – Pensé que era diferente a todos ellos – señalo con la mirada el edificio donde impartían las clases – pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no eres diferente de Niel Leegan._

_¡Yo soy como ese patán! – se defendió, verdaderamente molesto por la comparación._

_¿Ah, no? – su voz fue de mofa – Eres el típico niño que nació en cuna de oro y que desde siempre ha obtenido todo lo que se le ha antojado poseer. Vives a expensas de la fortuna de tu familia, haces y deshaces cuando se te antoja, sabiendo que tendrás la protección de tu padre y una ligera palmadita por tu mal comportamiento._

_Cuida tus palabras, Candy – la amenazó._

_¿O qué, Terry? ¿Irás a llorarle a tu padre? – ella sonrió de medio lado ante la expresión dura del castaño – Bebes y fumas pensando que dañas la imagen de tu familia, pero al único que dañas es a ti mismo, o ¿acaso tu padre te trata diferente por ello? – él entrecerró los ojos - ¡No! Eres un malcriado ¿No tienes ningún sueño que quieras realizar, por el cual sentirte satisfecho contigo mismo? – preguntó, bajando la voz, pero él no contestó – Lo sabía, dices que no te conozco, Terry, pero tú tampoco me conoces a mí y sé que si no te esfuerzas nunca lograrás nada. Si crees que el mundo debe ponerse de rodillas a tu paso, estas equivocado, una vida como esa es absurda y sin sentido. Me dan pena todos ustedes._

_Tú eres como nosotros, también naciste en el seno de una familia rica – espetó, defendiéndose - ¿Acaso tú si tienes sueños?_

_Por supuesto que los tengo – contestó, pero de inmediato se le nublo la vista "solo que he decidido sacrificarlos" pensó._

_Claro, qué clase de sueños puede tener una niña rica – ironizó, su voz era profundamente grave – Casarse y formar una familia. ¡Vaya metas que te planteas!_

_Y eso qué, al menos sé qué quiero hacer con mi vida._

_¡Yo también tengo un sueño, uno que no puedo cumplir! – gritó, harto – Mi padre me lo impediría._

_¿Es eso de verdad o es por qué tienes miedo a fallar? – le retó, él la miró como con odio – Si de verdad quieres algo, vas tras él, sin importar cuántos obstáculos se crucen en tu camino. Pero es más que obvio que tú nunca has luchado por nada…_

_¡Ya cállate! – gritó, exasperado y golpeando el tronco del gran árbol – Me estás juzgando injustamente._

_No, yo solo te digo lo que veo. A un niño rico y temeroso de enfrentarse a la vida verdaderamente. Escúdate cuanto quieras, Terry, niega todo lo que te he dicho, pero no es a mí a quien engañas, si no a ti – se miraron largamente, ninguno estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido. Por la mente del castaño pasaban las palabras dichas por Candy, cómo es que de un reclamo por un beso habían llegado a este punto. Ella suspiró._

_Pensé que eras diferente… - volvió a decir – pero solo eres uno más – y sin decir otra palabra dio media vuelta y desapareció, corriendo._

_Terry se quedó, ahí, parado durante varios minutos. ¿De verdad era un cobarde por no enfrentar a su padre? ¿Qué estaba ganando al portarse mal y tratar de llamar la atención de su padre? ¡Nada! Todo ese tiempo y él se comportaba exactamente igual. Incluso cuando viajo a América para ver a Eleanor, él no lo detuvo. Esa era la realidad. Su padre no lo quería._

_Aquella conclusión no lo perturbó, él lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero lo que verdaderamente le dolió, era aceptar que Candy tenía razón. Él tenía todo y a pesar de los malos tratos, nunca había tenido el valor para dejar esa vida. Ahí, lo tenía todo, salvo lo que más necesitaba, amor y satisfacción._

_¿Por qué aún seguía ahí? ¿Acaso era conformista? ¿Tendría el valor de abandonar todo para perseguir su sueño?_

_Aquella noche, huyó del colegio. Antes de abordar el barco que lo llevaría hacía una nueva vida, fue al castillo Granchester para hablar con su padre. Después de una acalorada discusión, Richard accedió a dejarlo ir con una condición. Una que de ser rota lo ataría al ducado y él, había dado su palabra._

_Fin Flash Back_

No pensé que aquellas palabras tuvieran ese efecto en ti – comentó la rubia, seriamente.

Nadie me había hablado de esa manera, nunca – contestó, mirándola – Ahora que conozco tus orígenes sé que te juzgue mal. Entiendo muchas cosas de ti. Solo que…

Ahora no – lo interrumpió, colocando su mano sobre los labios masculino y luego bajo hasta donde estaban sus manos y tomo una de ellas – después habrá tiempo para hablar, por estos días olvidémonos de todo.

Candy posó sus labios sobre los de Terry, aquello se le estaba volviendo una adicción. Ambos dejaron de pensar. Sentir los labios cálidos y delicados del otro, era sublime. Candy no supo decir si Terry se rindió ante ella o viceversa, pero eso era lo de menos.

Candy paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry, él la estrecho por la cintura, querían estar lo más cerca uno del otro. La lengua de Terry se introdujo en la boca de Candy, ella gimió ante tal caricia. El castaño era exigentemente suave en su intromisión, ella respondió de igual manera. Jamás había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de sentir a un hombre acariciándola, pero no a cualquiera, solo a Terry.

Así pasaron el resto de la noche, solo besándose. No era necesario hacer o decir nada más. Sabían que Terry debía volver a Nueva York y que Candy también debía ir a Chicago. Estaban consientes de que su amor era prohibido en esos momentos, pero no querían pensar, ahora no.

Al día siguiente la pareja visitó el rancho Stevenson, aunque Tom se marchaba esa mañana, su padre los invitó a ir a cabalgar cuando quisieran. Estaba muy contento de volver a ver a Candy.

Mira – señalo la rubia a un hermoso jamelgo de color blanco – se parece al que tenías en el San Pablo.

Se llamaba Teodora – comentó, acercándose - ¿Puedo montarla? – ella le sonrió, asintiendo.

El padre de Tom nos ha dado permiso – a lo lejos pudo visualizar la casa. Tom estaba saliendo en ese momento – Terry – lo llamó, él estaba acariciando al caballo y siguió la dirección de su mirada, ella veía a su antiguo rival – Yo… - tartamudeó – necesito ir con él – dijo tímidamente, esperando que él no reaccionará mal. Terry comprendió. Después de todo, él era su amigo y habían compartido muchas cosas. Ella quería ser quien le dijera lo de ellos dos.

Ve, Candy – le sonrió para demostrarle que no estaba molesto.

La rubia camino con paso vacilante hacia donde estaba Tom, él la miró y le sonrió, pero en cuanto vio a Terry hizo una mueca de disgusto. Tomaron asiento en un extraño columpio que Tom y su padre habían construido durante las primeras semanas que Tom fue su hijo. Tenía una forma un poco deforme, pero era fuerte.

Tom… - dijo Candy, pensando en cómo decírselo, él tomó su mano y la apretó para darle confianza – Verás, Terry y yo estamos... juntos – quizá no era la mejor forma, pero no encontró otra.

Candy – la miró el chico – él esta comprometido, ¿cierto? – fue la primera pregunta que lanzó, la que ella se esperaba.

Sí, pero – quiso decir "él me prometió que arreglaría ese asunto" pero Terry y ella no habían tenido tiempo, mejor dicho, no habían tenido cabeza para hacer otra cosa que besarse al calor de la chimenea – lo arreglaremos – dijo por fin.

… - Tom se quedo viendo un punto fijo, después la miro a ella. La rubia no supo descifrar la expresión de sus ojos.

Perdóname, no quería herir tus sentimientos.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Terry veía a lo lejos a su "novia" y a su antiguo rival de amores. Estaba mirando fijamente a Candy, tenía aquella mirada tierna, esa que solo le había visto emplear cuando miraba a la rubia.

Tom colocó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y puso sus manos debajo de su barbilla, inclinándose hacia delante. Estaba hablando. Candy lo miraba expectante, después, la rubia sonrió cálidamente. Terry sintió una punzada de celos al ver que ella le regalaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas a otro hombre, pero se sacudió sus pensamientos al recordar los besos que ella le había dado a él, algo que era únicamente suyo. Los vio levantarse de soslayo, no quería que lo sorprendieran espiándolos.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Tom, no me había dado cuenta – comentó la rubia, miraba hacía arriba, puesto que Tom era mucho más alto que ella.

Descuida, soy muy feliz solo con tener estos sentimientos para mí.

Pero… - interrumpió la rubia.

No digas nada, Candy. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – preguntó.

El que quieras.

Abrázame lo más fuerte que puedas – ella se acercó y al siguiente segundo ambos estaban en brazos del otro.

Quiero que sea feliz Tom – dijo ella en un susurró – prométeme que no te darás por vencido.

Te lo prometo – suspiró – tú prométeme que si te lastima, me lo dirás. Yo me encargaré de darle su merecido – se separaron, ambos estaban sonriendo.

Te quiero.

Y yo a ti, Candy.

Tom recogió su maleta y le dio un largo abrazo a su padre para después, abordar un auto.

Candy lo miro mientras se alejaba por el horizonte. Recordó que el automóvil que Tom había rentado quedo muy dañado, ella lo pagó y esperaba que Stear lo repara para ella y así aprender a manejar, pues algo le decía que haría muchos viajes a Nueva York.

Regreso hasta donde Terry seguía preparando a la yegua para cabalgar. No le preguntó nada y lo agradeció en silencio.

Subamos – dijo Terry, él lo hizo primero y ayudo a Candy, lo coloco delante de él para poder abrazarla. Ella recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro y giró levente para besar la mejilla del castaño.

Eres más atrevida de lo que me imaginaba, Candy – sonrió pícaramente – pero me gusta. Eres la chica que siempre soñé – el caballo iba a paso lento - ¿Quieres ir más rápido? – la rubia asintió y en un segundo cabalgaron a toda prisa por los alrededores de Lakewood.

Pasaron por el Hogar de Pony y se detuvieron para tomar algo de chocolate caliente, sus rostros y manos estaban helados por la cabalgata, pero sus labios exhibían una gran sonrisa.

Pasaron un rato agradable en compañía de sus madres y los niños del hogar, Jimmy estaba ahí y saludo de una forma muy familiar a Candy, ella se sintió satisfecha consigo misma.

Antes de que el atardecer comenzara, los chicos se despidieron.

Se ven muy bien juntos – comentó la señorita Pony a su entrañable amiga.

Sí – estuvo de acuerdo – Pero… - su rostro hizo una mueca de preocupación - ¿es seguro dejarlos juntos? – la mayor de las mujeres lo pensó.

Confiemos en que sus sentimientos no sean sustituidos por sus deseos – y rogó al cielo que ese par no diera una noticia de infarto. Pero también pidiendo la felicidad de su niña, que esta vez no saliera lastimada.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Los chicos llegaron al rancho Stevenson cuando en el horizonte aún se dibujaban los colores naranjas y rosados que anuncia el fin del día.

Chicos – les llamó – veo que se han divertido. Terry bajo de la yegua y tomó a Candy de la cintura, con un movimiento que no le implico mucho esfuerzo, la levantó en el aire y la poso nuevamente sobre el suelo, a su lado, atrayéndola por la cintura.

Sí, fue muy emocionante – exclamó Candy – la señorita Pony lo espera para la cena.

Es verdad – dijo dándose un golpe en la cabeza – por cierto, a partir de esta noche, al pueblo ha llegado una feria. Llevaré a los chicos del hogar mañana después del almuerzo, pero si ustedes quiere ir… - se encogió de hombros.

Gracias – dijo Terry y el señor Stevenson les sonrió.

Al final decidieron ir y divertirse. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Candy se quedo paralizada un momento, nunca había ido a una feria.

Recorrió con la mirada las atracciones, el carrusel, la enorme rueda de la fortuna, los puestos de comida y de dulces. Los diversos juegos de destreza. Los bailes y la música. Terry notó que Candy tenía la mirada más dulce que le hubiera visto, como la de una niña pequeña. Sonrió satisfecho.

¿Vamos? – preguntó a la rubia, ella le siguió - ¿qué quieres hacer primero? – la cuestionó mientras circulaba alrededor de las atracciones. Candy señalo la gran rueda de la fortuna.

Ahí.

Ya que la feria acaba de llegar esa mañana no había mucha gente, aún así la rubia sentía que la fila para subir a aquella atracción era infinita. Tan solo habían pasado 5 minutos, pero ella sentía que llevaba 3 horas esperando su turno. Cuando las personas comenzaron a avanzar ella caminaba de puntitas y contaba los lugares disponibles, no deseaba esperar más. Para su suerte, el último de los asientos fue para ellos. Terry no paraba de sonreír. Le encantaba esa faceta de Candy.

¡Aquí vamos! – gritó Candy cuando la rueda comenzó a moverse. Su andar era lento, pero no por ello decepcionante, por el contrario, Candy pudo contemplar el pueblo iluminado en la oscuridad de la noche. Era una vista esplendida. Se acurrucó en los brazos de Terry y disfrutó cada segundo de su nueva experiencia.

Cuando regresaron a tierra firme, Candy tuvo antojo de un algodón de azúcar, Terry era, literalmente, arrastrado a los kioscos de dulces, pero la rubia no solo se conformó con ese caramelo, a él le siguieron las manzanas cubiertas de caramelo, el pan de nata y unas cuantas salchichas. Sonrió cuando Terry la miró.

¿Nunca has comido una salchicha, Terry? – le preguntó, divertida, él negó con la cabeza, aún desconcertado por la forma en que ella usaba sus manos para comer. La rubia tuvo un fugaz recuerdo de Anthony y su pequeña aventura por el pueblo – Ten – le tendió una y él la tomó, aún con gesto ceñudo.

Pensé que no hacías esto a menudo, Candy, pero lo haces parecer muy natural – ella se encogió de hombros.

Antes de ir a Londres hacía muchas cosas que no te puedes ni imaginar. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres nada? No hemos comido casi nada – sí tenía hambre, pero le resultaba incómodo sostener las salchichas con sus manos. Su estomago gruño y tuvo que aceptar su derrota, dando mordidas al embutido.

Después de comer, Candy probó suerte en los juegos de destreza, incluso sorprendió al dependiente del mazo, cuando ella lo tomó con facilidad e hizo sonar la campana. Terry la miraba, embelesado, encantado, no había apalabras para describir lo que sentía cuando la veía así, libre y siendo ella misma.

Terry gano un osito de felpa para ella con el tiro al blanco. Cuando llegaron al local para adivinar el futuro, Candy ni siquiera se detuvo, como el castaño pensó que haría, incluso puso percibir una sombra en sus verdes ojos, pero solo duro un segundo. Cuando llegaron al carrusel todo estaba olvidado.

Terry optó por guardar un poco la compostura y pretextando que él cargaría el osito, los dulces y el pescado dorado que había ganado con el mazo, mientras ella disfrutaba libremente del juego.

A pesar de que solo estaban subiendo niños al carrusel, Candy no se sintió inhibida, escogió el que más le gusto y se dedico a disfrutar la vuelta. Algunas otras chicas mayores siguieron su ejemplo.

Terry la miraba, no podía dejar de hacerlo y sonreír.

¡Susana! – escuchó que gritaron y por un momento se le paralizó el corazón. Pero la dueña del nombre era una pequeña niña de unos 8 años que se había alejado corriendo del lado de su madre para formarse y subir al carrusel.

Terry pensó que esa reacción solo se debía a que él, muy dentro, sabía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto. Debía tratar el asunto con Candy, aunque, por supuesto, no le diría sobre el trato que había pactado con su padre. Uno que en otras circunstancias no le preocuparía, pero conociendo a su padre, él investigaría el pasado de Candy, y eso, era algo que no la hacía candidata para complacer a su padre y librarse del ducado.

¡Terry! – le gritó Candy, él se sacudió la cabeza - ¿sucede algo, cariño?

No te preocupes, solo estoy cansado – ella hizo una mueca de decepción.

Vaya, yo quería que nos dibujaran juntos, pero eso tomara tiempo y… - él la miró y levantó su carita con su gracioso mohín.

Nada me gustaría más que estar junto a ti toda la vida – ella levantó la vista y fugazmente le robo un beso – al menos por hoy será en ese dibujo.

El dibujante callejero empezó su trabajo y durante un largo rato, la pareja permaneció abrazada, sonriendo, no importaba que no pudieran decirse nada, estar, así, era más que suficiente.

Cuando al fin terminó, Candy decidió, Terry lo agradeció, ir a casa. En el camino la rubia se quedo dormida. En su regazo descansaba el retrato. Terry sintió de nueva una oleada de desolación. Tenían que hablar del futuro.

Candy – ella no despertó y Terry optó por tomarla en sus brazos. La coloco sobre una de las hamacas que había fuera de la cabaña, estaba oscura, Amelia debía estar dormida ya.

Terry volvió por las cosas y cuando se giró unos hermosos ojos lo contemplaba.

Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos – dijo, sonriéndole.

No estaba dormida – declaró – solo quería que me llevaras en brazos.

Tienes mucha energía, entonces – comentó – yo siento que no puedo dar un paso más – bromeó y hizo un gesto de caer sobre ella.

¡Terry! – exclamaba Candy al sentir su peso y ambos reían.

También estoy cansada, pero quiero estar más tiempo a tu lado. Quizá sea una niña caprichosa. La tía abuela me hubiera retado con solo mirar la feria – Terry tomó asiento a su lado – "Candy no es propio de una dama" – imitó la voz de la anciana.

Supongo que esa fue una de las razones de que te comportaras como la hacías – comentó el castaño – los ricos y los nobles creen que solo el dinero causa la felicidad, y reprueban todo aquello que no conocen. Las maravillosas y simples cosas de la vida.

Supongo que sí.

No se dijeron nada más. Terry la atrajo hacía él con desesperación. Había esperado muchas horas para unir su boca con la de ella y ahí, con las estrellas contemplándolos y el aire frío pegándoles en la cara le pareció que no existen los momentos perfectos, se construyen.

Mientras la besaba acarició su espalda y su rubia cabellera, le encantaba la suavidad y aroma de su rizos. Candy pasó sus manos por la nuca del caballero, acarició su largo cabello.

Mientras sus manos jugaban. Los labios cedían a los caprichos del otro. Terry sintió un estremecimiento cuando Candy se atrevió a invadir su boca con su legua.

La luz que se encendió los saco de su aturdimiento, Candy abrió los ojos, no sabía en que momento se había recostado en la hamaca y mucho menos recordaba que se hubiera acomodado sobre ella. La rubia lo empujo ligeramente y, aunque renuente, Terry se levantó con cuida y la ayudo a ponerse en pie.

Será mejor que vayamos a la cama – sugirió Candy.

¿La tuya o la mía? – bromeó el chico y Candy le lanzó un dulce en la cara - ¡Ey! – y entró corriendo a la cabaña.

Terry la alcanzo y una vez más, se besaron largamente, deseándose buenas noches. Candy lo miró largamente.

Prométeme no que no vas a desaparecer – pidió Candy.

No lo haré, me quedaré contigo para siempre.

Te amo, Terry.

Y yo a ti, Candy – un nuevo beso sello la confesión de los jóvenes.

Candy subió a su habitación, Terry se quedo en la sala, recordó que por correr tras la rubia habían dejado las cosas en el jardín. Suspiró resignado y fue por ella. El dibujo estaba húmedo por la ligera nevada que estaba cayendo. Lo contempló largamente, deseando tener el valor para hablar con Candy, no quería que ese dibujo fue el único lugar donde pudieran estar juntos.

**Continuará…**

**Espacio Para Charlar**

Perdón por la demora, el miércoles FF tenía algo en mi contra y no me dejo subir el capítulo y el jueves y el viernes tuve certificación, pero he aquí el nuevo capítulo.

Espero que les guste. Gracias por seguir la historia, ya tengo dos nuevos capítulos escritos y si todo sale bien el 30 de abril terminamos con este fic.

Si alguien tiene face y quiere agregarme el mío es:

: / / w w w . c

Sin espacios.

Excelente fin de semana.


	7. Capítulo 7: Tu Verdad, Mi Mentira 1

**Capítulo 7: Mi verdad, Tu mentira**

**Parte 1**

Te amo, Candy – murmuró Terry, era la noche después de Navidad. Habían pasado esa fecha en el Hogar de Pony, Candy se sentía muy feliz, hacía tanto tiempo que no se divertía; a Terry le pasaba igual. Tuvo que mantener una larga conversación con Susana para convencerla de que "su amigo" lo había invitado a pasar esa fecha con él y su familia y, ya que se habían tomado la molestia de invitarlo, no podía ser descortés. Lo único malo es que para que ella accediera, tuvo que prometerle que volvería pronto – Candy – la llamó, estaban sentados en el sofá de la estancia, disfrutando el agradable calor de la chimenea y su mutua compañía.

Dime, Terry – ella levantó la cabeza y lo beso en el cuello, el castaño se estremeció ante la caricia, se le formó un nudo en la garganta, no quería separarse de ella.

Tengo… - comenzó diciendo y su voz se tornó melancólica – Necesito regresar a Nueva York – Candy se tensó, el beso su frente – debo volver y arreglar mi situación con… ella – hasta ese momento ellos no habían hablado acerca de que Terry estaba prometido con otra mujer. Candy no dijo nada y el ambiente se tornó un poco tenso.

¿La… a… mas? - preguntó al fin la rubia, con un temblor en su voz.

No. – contestó rotundamente Terry, eso la tranquilizó – Tú eres la única mujer a la que amo, Candy.

Terry – Candy se volvió para poder besarlo en la boca. El actor la atrajo con suavidad hacia él. Candy tenía un extraño poder sobre Terry cada que lo besaba, era como si lo dominará, pero al mismo tiempo le ofreciera la paz que necesitaba.

Terry se acomodó de modo que Candy quedará debajo de él, la rubia no sintió el movimiento, sus pensamientos estaban totalmente puestos en aquel beso.

Candy – logró decir él entre el mar de besos. La rubia puso sentir el deseo del castaño a través de la ropa de éste. En ese momento estuvo conciente de lo cerca que estaban.

Terry… - rogó ella.

Te necesito, Candy – pidió él, con voz grave.

Ella también lo necesitaba, quería sentirlo lo más cerca que dos cuerpos pueden estar. Pero… no podía, debían detenerse. Ah, pero le encantaba aquella urgencia porque la poseyera. Candy estaba debatiéndose internamente. Terry estaba enloquecido. La suave piel de Candy, su aroma.

¡Candy! – gimió y volvió a besarla, pero la boca de la chica ya no le era suficiente, él quería recorrer todo el cuerpo de la rubia, descubrir lo que ningún otro hombre había visto.

Recorrió su mejilla, formando un camino de besos hasta el cuello de cisne de Candy, ella no pudo evitar un gemido que excitó aún más a Terry.

Terry – intentó detenerlo ella, pero su voz no sonó con la fuerza que ella deseaba.

Ambos estaban demasiado embriagados con la pasión del momento. Terry avanzó más, poso una de sus manos sobre el seno de ella, Candy arqueó la espalda, el castaño se sintió satisfecho ante la rendición de la chica. Y sintiéndose libre, se hundió más en el hueco que había entre sus piernas y las de la rubia.

¡Aquello era la locura! Terry acariciaba los senos de Candy con vehemencia, pero también con ternura, lo último que quería era asustarla. Entonces paso algo inesperado, Terry comenzó a ascender su mano sobre el muslo de Candy, ella se tensó y tembló.

Terry… - esta vez trato de hablar un poco más fuerte.

Uhm – logró decir Terry.

No quiero… - pero aquella negativa se vio opacada por el arqueo de su espalda, él había llegado al centro de su feminidad. Con su último remanso de cordura, lo empujo levemente, él tenía los ojos encendidos e intento romper nuevamente la distancia que ella había puesto – Por favor… - rogó ella – no estoy lista – bajo la mira, avergonzada.

Él la miro largamente, se levantó y la ayudo a acomodarse nuevamente. Tomó asiento a su lado y la abrazo por los hombros. Pasaron un largo rato sin decir nada. Terry no miraba a Candy.

¿Estás enojado conmigo? – preguntó ella, temerosa.

No, estoy molesto conmigo mismo – confesó – perdóname, Candy. Me deje llevar por el momento y por poco te falto al respeto – su voz era de molestia.

No… yo – lo interrumpió, sonrojándose furiosamente – quería que pasara, pero…

Sí, lo sé – Terry acarició su mejilla -. Candy, te prometo que lo haré especial, tú lo mereces. Además en este momento… - de nuevo su voz se tornó seria – las circunstancias no están a nuestro favor – Candy le miró sin saber qué decir – Te doy mi palabra de que en cuanto vuelva a Nueva York terminaré mi compromiso con Susana Marlow. Pero… - aquella palabra no le gusto a Candy.

¿Pero?

No podré pedir tu mano inmediatamente – torció el gesto -. Sé lo conservadora que es tu familia, Candy, no permitirán que te cases conmigo, al menos no tan pronto. Albert no dará su consentimiento – estaba seguro de ello, había visto la mirada del rubio cuando se enfrento a Tom, aquella fue una pelea entre rivales de amor.

Descuida, no me importara esperar o… - sonrió pícaramente.

¿Si?

Podríamos escaparnos – aquello hinchó el ego de Terry, ella lo deseaba, no quería esperar más tiempo para estar junto a él.

Por supuesto – sonrió y volvió a besarla con pasión.

Ya es tarde – observó ella.

Tienes razón – Terry se puso de pie y mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla, la miro – Candy – aquel ligero sonrojó no paso desapercibido por la rubia – Yo… bueno, me preguntaba, claro si tú quieres…

¿Qué pasa, Terry?

¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche? – murmuró, pero lo pronunció muy rápido.

No te entendí.

¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche? – elevó un poco la voz, pero ella seguía sin entenderle, él suspiro – Olvídalo – se resignó el castaño y ambos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Pasada la media noche, Terry aún no podía dormir, tenía muy presente la escena del sofá, se giró hacia la derecha y cerró los ojos, debía dejar de pensar en eso.

¿Qué pasa contigo, Terry? – se reprendió – Ya no eres un quinceañero. Esto no debería alterarte tanto.

Pero era obvio que sí lo hacía, giro nuevamente sobre sí mismo. Era extraño, pero aquella urgencia no solo era por el deseo carnal.

Quizá un poco – aceptó. Lo que más lo alteraba era la necesidad que tenía de ella. Terry quería estar con Candy todo el tiempo, verla sonreír, besarla, saber si necesitaba algo. Él quería ser todo su mundo como ella lo era de él. Cuando no la tenía en sus brazos, se sentía incompleto.

Volvió a colocarse boca arriba, en ese momento vio una sombra. Se talló los ojos, puesto que pensó que estaba alucinando.

Candy – la llamó.

Shhhh… - le hizo una señal, colocando su dedo sobre su boca – Amelia casi me ve de camino aquí – le contó mientras se acercaba a la cama.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, desconcertado.

Sí – dijo ella sonriendo.

¿Si? – levantó una ceja.

Sí, quiero dormir contigo esta noche -. Candy lo había escuchado, pero con la presencia de Amelia era complicado, así que mientras subían ella estaba pensando en qué hacer.

Pequeña pecosa tramposa – sonrió Terry. Ella le guiño el ojo. El castaño se acomodo para que ella subiera a la cama.

Terry – dijo con tonó de advertencia – solo vamos a dormir.

Sí, Candy, pero esta noche no solo estarás en mis sueños – Candy se acomodó sobre el pecho masculino y Terry paso su brazo por debajo de la nuca para atraerla más.

Te amo, Terry…

Yo también, te amo, Candy – beso su frente.

Candy bostezo y se acurrucó más en Terry.

¿No puedes dormir? – susurró él – Es tarde, mañana será un largo día, tienes que dormir un poco.

No quiero dormir.

¿Por qué?

No sé, estos días a tu lado han sido los más maravillosos de mi vida – se detuvo – a veces pienso que todo es un sueño y que cuando despierte tú y yo seremos nuevamente dos desconocidos.

Candy – contestó, acariciando su espalada – nunca volverá a ser como antes. Voy a estar a tu lado, mientras tú así lo desees – le prometió, besando sus labios.

¿Me lo prometes?

Claro que si.

Entonces te quedarás conmigo toda la vida – aseguró con voz infantil.

Nada me gustaría más.

¿Me haces otra promesa? – preguntó la rubia, él asintió – Nunca me traiciones – Terry no hablo de inmediato. Él sabía que ya la estaba traicionando por no decirle la verdad, alejo esos pensamientos y le sonrió.

Te lo prometo. Ahora, descansa, amor mío. Que yo nunca dejaré que nada malo te pase, nunca.

Candy se relajó y pronto se quedo dormida. Terry siguió despierto, escuchando su respiración acompasada, mirando su hermoso rostro lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Se sentía feliz. Poco a poco, el cansancio le peso y suspirando un último "te amo" se quedo dormido, sintiéndose afortunado por tenerla a su lado.

Terry y Candy partieron al día siguiente, ella hacia Chicago, él hacía Nueva York

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Terry había marcado para avisar que esa noche llegaría a su departamento. Así que ella decidió darle una sorpresa de bienvenida. Entró al departamento como tantas otras veces y se dirigió a la cocina.

¿Qué podría prepararle? – pensó en voz alta y miro en las estanterías para ver con qué ingredientes contaba – Podría se una pasta con guarnición – decidió al final.

Empezó con la labor y pensó en lo irónico que era el hecho de que estuviera cocinando para él. Mientras la pasta se cocía pensó en su relación con Terry. Si lo comparaba con el de antes, podía ver aquellos pequeños cambios en su persona. Seguía siendo un poco huraño y presuntuoso, pero también era responsable y se preocupaba por sus amigos, por ella… ya no le molestaba demostrarle sus sentimientos.

Pero ella se sentía preocupada por Terry, su compromiso con Susana Marlow estaba acabando con él. La odiaba.

No negaba que fuera bella de alto linaje y con millones de dólares en el banco. Pero a pesar de eso, o más bien, debido a eso, ella no era para Terry. El merecía pasar el resto de sus días con alguien mejor, una mujer a la que en verdad amara. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta del departamento.

Karen – escuchó la voz de Darius. Ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

Tú… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó la chica castaña.

Yo vivo aquí – contestó, alzando una ceja – la pregunta sería, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – inquirió él con voz indiferente.

Preparo la cena – dijo sin pensar.

¿Para mí? – se aventuro a preguntar y aquello, sorpresiva e inexplicablemente, lo hizo feliz.

No, para Terrence – se volvió hacia la estufa nuevamente. Darius sintió un balde de agua helado caer en la cabeza.

¿Ah, si? – esbozó, dolido - ¿A qué se debe?

Bueno… - se encogió de hombros – es una cena de bienvenida – el chico la hizo una mueca de ironía y eso molesto a Karen – Al menos yo tengo un gesto agradable, en cambio tú, usas su departamento y ni siquiera lo mantienes como a él le gusta.

¿Y cómo le gusta?

O-r-d-e-n-a-d-o – deletreó ella, enfadada. ¿Por qué siempre que se encontraba con Darius tenían que pelear? – Olvídalo, Darius.

No se dijeron nada más, el chico fue hacia la sala y se acomodó en uno de los sillones. Sintiéndose un poco tonto, tomó el periódico y empezó a hojearlo. De reojo miró la pequeña ventana que daba a la cocina, Karen seguía cocinando. Ella empezó a tararear una canción, el chico se irritó. Estaba furioso, Su Karen estaba cocinando para Otro Hombre, no importaba que se tratase de Terry, su mejor amigo, él no soportaba la idea.

Apretó los puños y los nudillos se blanquearon debido a la fuerza que imprimió. ¿Por qué no podía decirle lo que sentía? Él estaba feliz con su fama de mujeriego, pero desde que la había visto, no quiso estar con otra mujer, pero tampoco podía confesarle que estaba enamorado de ella.

¡Diablos, qué frustrante es enamorarse de alguien que no te corresponde!

Y en su retorcida cabeza, la idea de que ella quería a Terry lo destrozaba; y ahí estaba la prueba. Karen tenía la llave del departamento de Terry, Karen estaba preparándole una cena de bienvenida.

Aventó el periódico, como si él tuviera la culpa de todas sus desgracias.

Karen vio la molestia en el rostro de Darius, él siempre era así con ella. La chica era demasiado orgullosa como para decirle lo que sentía. Aunado a que él era un don Juan. Claro que era bella y por eso, quería exclusividad.

Si al menos tuviera la certeza de que él no me va a dejar cuando consiga lo que quiere – pensó la chica.

Lo miró largamente, él se había levantado para encender el radio. Cuando el se giró, ella miró soñadoramente la comida. Era podría ser su vida, ella preparándole la cena a Darius, su esposo. Aquello logró que se sonrojara furiosamente.

Darius vio la cara roja de Karen.

¡Ya basta! – gritó, asustando a Karen – Él esta comprometido con Susana, tienes que meterte eso en la cabeza, Karen. Nunca te hará caso – Karen parpadeó varias veces, incrédula ante lo que estaba escuchando – Es que simplemente… ¿no te das cuenta?

¿De qué? – ella salió de la cocina para ir a su lado.

Él no te ama, es una gran persona, no lo dudo. Es mi mejor amigo – ya no sabía ni que estaba diciendo – No puedes enamorarte de una persona que no te corresponde. Únicamente estas encaprichada con él.

Darius, a ti qué más te da lo que yo sienta o no por Terry – gruño ella, enfadada.

Porque te conozco mejor de lo que te imaginas, Karen – se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla – porque… porque… ¡Diablos, por qué tiene que ser tan difícil! – gruño, exasperado – entiéndeme por favor… tú, yo…

¿Tú y yo qué?

Bueno, pues eso – Karen no podía creer que el elocuente Darius estuviera comportándose como un loco, no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que él quería decir.

¿Eso?

Ah – gritó - ¿por qué tuve que enamorarme de una mujer tan cabeza dura? – gritó sin pensar. La respiración de Karen se paralizo por unos segundos. Darius se dio cuenta de su error y la miro, ella parecía esculpida en piedra.

Se miraron largamente, sin decir nada. Darius deseó que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara, era un idiota. Quiso correr y esconderse como cuando era niño, en su casa del árbol. Es más quiso volverse un insecto para desaparecer y escabullirse.

Nunca en su vida lo habían rechazado. Si hubiera sido una chica, ya estaría llorando.

Yo… - dijo, pero su voz se cortó – Karen – ella seguía en otro mundo – Olvida lo que te dije, ¿quieres? – y dio media vuelta dispuesto a esconderse en el rincón más oscuro de su armario.

Darius – pronunció por fin Karen - ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó, temblando de emoción y miedo.

¿Tengo cara de no hacerlo? – protestó él ante la duda de la castaña, ella siguió mirándolo, sorprendida e incrédula – Oye, sabes una cosa. Olvídalo. Es obvio que no sientes lo mismo que yo – estaba dolido, muy dolido.

Yo también – dijo Karen, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

Tú también, ¿qué? – preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Te quiero – respondió con el corazón el la mano.

Darius no necesito más, la llevo a la pared más cercana y la atrapo entre su cuerpo, en un abrazo posesivo. Se precipitó hacia los labios femeninos y los tomó. La beso pasionalmente, introduciendo su lengua. Ella le siguió el ritmo. Estaba deseosa de él. Darius quería estar más cerca de Karen y tomándola de las caderas la alzó, ella cruzo las piernas alrededor de su cintura. La vergüenza y el pudor no tenían cabida en aquel departamento. Únicamente la pasión.

Karen entreabrió los ojos, pero de nada le sirvió, dado que tenía la vista nublada, sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo. De pronto ya no era suficiente besar a Darius… sus sentidos se agudizaron.

El chico acarició su entrepierna con movimientos circulares, provocando un sonoro gemido de Karen, que no hizo más que enloquecer más a Darius. Con movimientos ágiles, empezó a desabrochar los listones del vestido de la castaña y abrió los ojos como platos, sin dejar de besarla, cuando ella también comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

A partir de ese momento la razón los abandonó, no escuchaban ni sentía nada, que no fueran sus gemidos, besos y caricias del otro.

Incluso cuando la puerta del departamento volvió a abrirse, ellos ni siquiera lo notaron, tampoco vieron cómo Terry se enfurecía e indignaba, dio un fuerte portazo.

¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – gritó como energúmeno y la pareja automáticamente se separo, asustados y avergonzados.

Darius protegió a Karen con su cuerpo, mientras ella se acomodaba la ropa que el chico estuvo a punto de quitarle. Él no se molesto en arreglase la camisa.

Estoy esperando – gruñó Terry, entrando a su departamento.

Terry – dijo Darius con voz grave, aún estaba exaltado – pues verás… esto.

Me ha confesado que me quiere – gritó Karen, corriendo a abrazar a Terry cual niña pequeña. Ambos caballeros la miraron como si acabara de perder la razón. Beso a su mejor amigo – Bienvenido, te he preparado la cena – y se metió a la cocina, dejando a los caballeros en un momento de incómodo silencio.

Terry se sentó y cruzó las piernas y brazos, Darius entendió que seguía esperando una respuesta.

¿Qué quieres que te diga, hermano? – preguntó, tranquilo – Tú sabías lo que yo sentía – se encogió de hombros y sonrió - ¡Puedes creer que ella me corresponda! – Terry lo miró largamente, él ya sabía lo que se traían esos dos desde hacía mucho tiempo, no sabía si el hecho de que al fin se confesaran ante el otro era bueno o malo, después de todo si no funcionaba él iba a quedar en medio. Entrecerró los ojos y Darius desvió la mirada hacia Karen.

Esta bien – suspiró al fin – pero – alzó la voz para que Karen escuchara – no quiero que le falten al respeto a mi departamento – dijo, tal padre celoso de que su hija al fin tenía novio.

Lo siento, Terry – se disculpo Karen – prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Claro, el único que puede tener acción aquí, eres tú – bromeó Darius. Terry no dijo nada y Karen le miró de reojo. Lo cierto es que Terry no había llegado muy lejos con Susana, por primera vez agradeció que fuera un tanto mojigata.

¿Paso algo en tu viaje, Terry? – cuestionó Karen mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Él sonrió, desconcertando a sus amigos. Darius pensó que aquellas actitudes de locura eran contagiosas.

Terry decidió contarles lo de Candy, después de todo en algún momento necesitaría aliados. Suspiró profundamente y comenzó a relatarles la historia desde el principio…

¡Estás en un terrible lío! – exclamó Darius

Dinos algo que no sepamos – le gruño Karen

Y no sería mejor que le explicarás esto a esta chica ¿Candy? – sugirió una vez Darius.

No puedo – confesó Terry – tengo miedo de perderla, necesito arreglar esto sin meterla a ella – Karen y Darius lo miraron largamente, los tres estaban pensando qué podían hacer. Estaban completamente seguros de que si Terry le decía a Susana algo como "Mira, me he dado cuenta de que no te amo, será mejor que terminemos con esto" ella era capaz de tirarlo por la ventana o, pensar que era una broma y seguir con los preparativos.

Aquella noche no hicieron grandes avances en su plan "Antisusana". Pero Karen y Darius prometieron que lo ayudarían.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

A Albert Andley pudo llevarlo a casa el chofer de la familia, sin embargo él prefirió caminar y tomar el fresco de la tarde. Muchas cosas habían pasado durante esa semana. Había rememorado momentos felices a lado de Candy. Qué daría por volver a compartir con ella sus recuerdos tristes, vivir con ella nuevas experiencias. ¿Por qué la dejo? En ese entonces parecía la mejor decisión, pero ahora… Ahora se cuestionaba si había sido lo correcto.

Estaba seguro de que Candy no era la misma jovencita vivaz de quien él se enamoro, pero al fin y al cabo, ella seguía siendo ella (esto le tomó mucho tiempo descubrirlo). Y fue precisamente Tom quien tuvo que darse cuenta. Aquello no dejaba de picotear su cabeza. ¿Por qué Tom actuó de esa manera en el Hogar de Pony? ¿Es que acaso el tiempo que estuvieron juntos habían iniciado una relación? Tom había vuelto antes que la rubia y parecía tan normal como siempre, pero Albert sabía que el castaño siempre dejaba su vida privada afuera del consorcio. En un ataque de… no quiso llamarlo celos, más bien de preocupación por su protegida, estuvo al pendiente de las llamadas y correspondencia personal de Stevenson, pero no logró descubrir nada relevante.

Esta obsesionado con descubrir qué clase de relación tenía Candy y Tom. No comprendía cómo es que el ex vaquero podía decir que amaba a Candy como si estuviera diciendo la hora.

Tan absorto iba en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que alguien lo seguía de cerca. Albert no la había recibido en su oficina, de hecho había dado la orden de que no le permitieran la entrada. Ella tenía que explicarle lo que sucedía. Necesitaba hacerlo, no quería perderlo.

Albert – lo llamó al fin. La piel del rubio se erizó por completo – Necesito hablar contigo – era Stella, su novia, o sería mejor decir, futura ex novia.

¿Qué quieres, Stella? – dijo, desdeñosamente - ¿Acaso no te divertiste a lo grande con esa broma que me jugaron tú y tu hermana? – se sentía ofendido.

Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso… Sally fue quien lo planeó.

Como sea – espetó – a fin de cuentas, tú te fuiste sin decirme nada.

Por favor, Albert, necesito que hablemos – se apresuró a decir. No estaba rogando, pero su tonó era diferente al que siempre empleaba.

No quiero hablar ahora – replicó, sintiendo como le nacía un profundo odio por esa mujer.

Albert…

No, Stella. Ahora no.

Y acto seguido abordó un taxi, sabía que aquel gesto había sido completamente descortés, pero estaba muy enojado con ella.

Stella se quedo parada, mientras el taxi se alejaba. Oculta en una esquina, Sally veía toda la escena. Si bien no había conseguido lo que deseaba del patriarca Andley, al menos había logrado su propósito de separarlo de su hermana gemela.

_**Flash Back**_

_Stella tuvo que salir de emergencia a Canadá debido a un problema con la planta. A Sally no le molesto que su padre no la requiriera a ella, a fin de cuentas ya estaba acostumbrada a que todos preferían a Stella._

_Y justo cuando Stella trato de localizar a Albert para avisarle que no podría ir a la función de caridad que daría la compañía Stanford, él había salido a comer con un viejo amigo. Stella se debatió entre ir directamente a la oficina, pero su padre la había requerido urgentemente._

_Sally se ofreció a darle el mensaje al novio de su hermana para que ella no perdiera el tren a Nueva York, sin embargo, la menos de las hermanas Rick, no cancelo ninguna cita ni le dio mensaje alguno a Albert, por el contrario, ella se arregló con el vestido que Stella planeaba usar y fue, usurpando la identidad de su hermana mayor._

_En la recepción conoció a la protegida y ex novia de Albert. Dado que ella estaba enamorada del patriarca, no perdió oportunidad para tantear el terreno con la rubia, sin embargo, el acompañante de ésta, hecho a perder sus planes. Su único consuelo fue que pudo estar en los brazos de Albert._

_El patriarca Andley se había extrañado por la actitud que "Stella" había tenido con Candy, dado que ella tenía muchas ganas de conocerla. Pero Sally convertida en Stella, había desviado la conversación. También le había preguntado por su hermana y ella le había contestado que se había ido a Canadá._

_Se retiraron pasada la media noche, el rubio no había sospechado absolutamente nada, incluso se veía un poco distante y pensativo, pero eso era lo de menos._

_Un par de días después, Albert la llamó para avisarle que tenía que hace un pequeño viaje a Lakewood, no le dijo para qué y a ella no le importó. Durante todo ese tiempo, incluso en su mansión, fingió ser Stella. Nadie sospecho. Ella había estudiado bien a su hermana y, aunque, a veces se la salían ciertas palabras y actitudes que no eran propias de la mayor de las Rick, nadie descubrió su sucio secretillo._

_Cuando Albert regresó, salieron a patinar. Esa tarde él la dejo en su casa como tantas veces, pero esta vez ella no se conformó con un simple besito de buenas noches, Sally convertida en Stella, se abalanzó sobre él. En un primer momento, Albert correspondió sus caricias, pero después, la razón se impuso y la detuvo cariñosamente._

_Albert se fue turbado por lo que acaba, no, por lo que iba a pasar. Pensó en que Stella había estado muy rara últimamente. No fue la mansión, decidió ir a un bar, uno como los que él estilaba años atrás._

_Pero Sally, se había quedado con muchas ganas de estar con un hombre y dado que si cometía cualquier error, sería el de Stella y no suyo, salió a divertirse._

_Sin embargo, eligió el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. Mientras besaba apasionadamente a un sujeto que ahí encontró. Albert la veía en las sombras del pub._

_Lo demás solo fue consecuencia de aquello. Stella llego esa misma noche, deseosa de ver a su novio fue directamente a la mansión Andley, pero no fue recibida como ella pensaba, sino que Albert la echó prácticamente de su casa, mientras hacía eso, ella pudo captar algunas cosas del por qué estaba molesto con ella. Cuando le cerró la puerta en la cara. Stella no perdió ni un solo segundo. En cuanto estuvo en su mansión, subió a la habitación de Sally._

_¡Estúpida! – fue lo único que le dijo a su gemela antes de plantarle tremenda bofetada que le volteó la cara e hizo que se tambaleara._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Stella estaba desesperada por hablar con Albert. Tenía que explicarle.

Sally se dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Te mereces eso y más, querida hermanita.

**Continuará…**

**Espacio Para Charlar**

¿Qué sería de este fic sin todas ustedes?

¡Nada! Muchas gracias por leer, por seguir conmigo.

Nos veremos en los siguientes capítulos.


	8. Capítulo 7: Tu Verdad, Mi Mentira 2

**Capítulo 7: Mi verdad, Tu mentira**

**Parte 2**

Candy y Terry mantuvieron su relación con extensas cartas y ocasionales llamadas. El castaño se sentía realmente feliz, nadie sabía por qué, excepto Darius y Karen.

Aún no había podido terminar su relación con Susana debido a que siempre que él le decía que tenían que hablar, ella notaba la seriedad en su rostro y voz y se ponía a llorar. Terry se paralizaba ante tal situación y era incapaz de continuar. Sabía que hacía mal, pues él amaba a Candy y le había prometido terminar cuanto antes con su prometida, pero no pensó que aquella pequeña "misión" le sería sino imposible, si realmente difícil.

Quizá Susana lo sabe – había sugerido Darius, mientras Terry se preparaba para su tortura de cada tercer día: cenar con Susana y sus padres – Las mujeres pueden ser muy intuitivas – y miró a Karen que le sonreía, alagada.

Él tiene razón – lo apoyo su novia.

Además – siguió el chico – si quieres estar con Cindy…

¡Candy! – corrigieron los castaños.

Sí, eso dije, Candy – siguió – debes terminar con Susana o de lo contrario – se encogió de hombros – su honor se mancillaría porque… - dudo y la mirada de Terry lo hizo continuar – ella sería tu amante y si la amas verdaderamente no puedes sucumbir solo por unas lágrimas y gimoteos de Susana – torció el gesto – Y, solo por si no lo recuerdas, en una semana estrenaremos obra y tú has invitado a Cindy…

¡Candy! – gritó Karen

Como sea – gritó él haciendo berrinche porque lo interrumpían a cada rato - …no crees que sería algo muy doloroso si se entera que aún no terminas con Susana

Tienes que ser valiente, Terry – siguió Karen – Ve a esa casa y dile a Susana y a sus padres que no hay compromiso, que no puedes casarte con ella porque NO la amas.

Claro – los miró Terry con profunda envidia – como no es a ustedes a quien el padre de Susana amenazara con una escopeta – y acto seguido se despidió de los chicos. No sin antes recordarles que habían prometido portarse bien.

Tomó un taxi debido a que quería bajarse unas cuadras antes para poder caminar y despejar su mente. Pensó en lo que había experimentado a lado de Candy. Jamás había sentido ese revoloteo en su estomago, jamás se había sentido tan bien al sonreír sin ninguna razón en especial, era como si volara en una nube de pura felicidad. _"Me estoy volviendo cursi"_pensó riéndose de sí mismo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo un segundo antes de tocar para tomar aire, tenía la felicidad al alcance de la mano y no pensaba dejarla pasar. Esa noche terminaría con Susana, estaba decidido.

Todo parecía normal en la casa Marlow, la criada lo recibió y lo invitó a pasar a la estancia donde lo esperaban Susana y sus padres. Nada fuera de lo común. El señor Marlow le ofreció una copa y Susana corrió para saludarlo antes de que pudiera contestar _"si"_. Todo bien.

¿Desea otra copa, duque Grandchester? – preguntó el dueño de la casa, fue en ese momento en que Terry se percató de la presencia de su padre.

¡Hola, Terrence!

Terry lo miró y supo que la visita de su padre podría complicarle mucho las cosas.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Candy caminaba rumbo a su oficina, sentía el corazón inflado de un enorme gozo y felicidad, su rostro reflejaba lo en la forma de una gran sonrisa que no podía ocultar por más que lo intentara. La tía abuela se había percatado de su comportamiento y le había preguntado muchas veces a qué se debía, pero ella decía que simplemente estaba contenta. Sin embargo, la anciana intuía que había algo más y atribuyo su felicidad al hecho de que algún caballero ocupaba su mente.

Candy comenzó con su deberes diarios, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba concentrarse en nada. Terry le había pedido que fuera al estreno de la obra en la que actuaría. Se moría de ganas por verlo en el escenario nuevamente. Aún no sabía qué pretexto usaría para ir a Nueva York, Albert había estado muy protector desde que se fugará al Hogar de Pony con Tom y…

¡Tom! – gritó entusiasmada. Su amigo, siendo abogado del consorcio viajaba constantemente a Boston, Washington y Nueva York. Salió corriendo de su oficina.

¡Candy! – la llamó Albert cuando por poco lo derriba pero ella no se detuvo, siguió corriendo hacía la oficina de su mejor amigo.

Tom, ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó, llamando a la puerta.

Pasa, Candy – se escuchó desde dentro.

Albert había seguido a la rubia, curioso por la extraña prisa de esta. Una punzada de celos lo invadió cuando descubrió el destino. Se quedo ahí, oculto en una columna, esperando, qué, eso no lo sabía, pero tenía que investigar qué se traían esos dos entre manos tan tarde.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Su amigo estaba detrás de una pila de documentos. Cerro la puerta tras de sí y se quedo ahí unos segundos. Respiró hondo. Aunque para todo el mundo ella estuviera radiantemente feliz, muy dentro sentía innumerables temores y preocupaciones. Se preguntó si Tom sería capaz de entenderla sin juzgarla…

¿Qué haces, Candy? – preguntó el chico, alzando una ceja - ¿Por qué no te sientas? – ella avanzó lentamente tomo asiento frente a él y suspiró.

Necesito hablar contigo – musitó la rubia.

Tom siguió mirándola con la ceja levantada y la inspeccionó tratando de descifrar su expresión. Después de unos segundos en lo que ella puso una cara de desconcierto por su escudriño, Tom suspiró y sonrió.

Adivinaré – dijo y se levantó para ir al frente del escritorio y recargarse ene él con los brazos cruzados – pues tienes rostro de no saber cómo decir lo que sea que quieres decir – Te sientes insegura por lo que te depara el futuro. Todo considerando que aún no sabes si él realmente ha terminado con su prometida y en el caso de que no lo haga no sabes si podrás terminar con la relación y te asusta pensar que estarías dispuesta a ser su amante. Además si alguien descubre que ustedes salen juntos eso dejara una mancha en el apellido Andley y tano Albert como la señora Elroy no recibirán esa noticia con mucho agrado. ¿Me equivoco? – ella negó con la cabeza, sorprendida – Tonta – le sonrió – Si has venido por mi consejo te lo daré. No te llenes la cabeza con telarañas, Candy, pude notar que Grandchester esta realmente enamorado de ti. Debes confiar en que tendrá el suficiente valor para luchar contra todo por ti y por su felicidad.

¿Y si no lo hace? – inquirió, temerosa.

Entonces habrá sido lo mejor que te haya pasado en la vida, darte cuenta de que él no vale ni una sola de tus lágrimas. Candy, no pienses en lo qué podrá ser, disfruta lo que tienes ahora y que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Yo siempre estaré para apoyarte – Lo bueno de Tom era que siempre se podía esperar una respuesta sensata de él. Candy le sonrió, agradecida – Ahora, dado que no soy adivino, qué es esa otra cosa que me querías decir – Candy hizo una cara de total confusión, ¿cómo lo sabía? Tom comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

El edificio estaba vaciándose poco a poco, cuando el pasillo rumbo a la oficina de Tom estuvo despejado, Albert se acercó con cautela, coloco su oído derecho en la lisa madrea y espero escuchar algo. Aquella actitud lo hacía sentir muy estúpido, pero quería saber si Tom y Candy estaba juntos, necesitaba saberlo.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Bien, señorita pecas – dijo Tom cuando terminaron de reír, Candy se le había unido después de unos segundos – ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

¿Vas a hacer algún viaje a Nueva York la próxima semana? – Tom se sintió confundido un segundo y después lo comprendió todo.

Déjame ver – regresó a su lugar y checó su agenda – Sí, hay un contrato de arrendamiento que tengo que Albert me pidió que revisara, pero eso me tomará cuando menos un día.

¿Puedo ir contigo Tom? – suplicó.

¿Para qué? – preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Quiero estar contigo – dijo con sorna la rubia

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"_¿Ir con él a Nueva York?"_Pensó Albert y apretó los puños, furioso. Eso no lo permitiría. Se agacho nuevamente para seguir escuchando.

¿Albert? – escuchó que lo llamaban.

¡Stella! – pronunció el nombre de su ex novia y por un segundo los celos que sentía se disiparon - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Quiero hablar contigo – dijo - ¿qué haces tú? – no pudo evitar el preguntar.

Nada, nada, yo solo… - no supo qué decir – No tenemos nada de qué hablar – gruño al fin recuperando su semblante.

Por favor, necesito que me escuches.

No tengo tiempo para esto – y camino rumbo a la salida, no sin antes mirar sobre el hombro la puerta, dudo en dar otro paso, qué estarían haciendo esos dos ahí.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

La compañía en la que trabaja Terry estrenara la obra de "Otelo" y me ha pedido que asista, pero no pudo irme así nada más por que sí a Nueva York. Y si tú vas conmigo puedo decirle a Albert y la tía abuela que voy por negocios.

¿Qué dirá Albert si se entera que le mentimos?

Él esta muy ocupado pensando en su novia, por favor, Tom, ayúdame a estar con Terry – suplicó tal cachorrito.

Está bien – accedió – ¿cuál es el plan?

Es muy simple. Ambos iremos a Nueva York, tú resolverás tu asunto pendiente y le llamara a Albert para avisarle que yo tenía ganas de quedarme un día más en la ciudad para ir al teatro. Veremos la obra principal, Terry le comentara al señor Hataway que yo estoy en uno de los palcos y me invitara a la fiesta que darán. Ambos asistiremos, cuando la fiesta termine. Terry y tú fingirán ser los mejores amigos y él se ofrecerá para llevarnos a nuestro hotel…

Aja, ¿y luego?

No lo sé…

¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – le reclamó el castaño.

Terry ha planeado la noche, yo solo el escape.

Bien y el plan para conquistar al mundo cuál es – se rió Tom y tomó sus cosas, ya era muy tarde – Vamos, los genios malvados deben descansar – y ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Albert… si me dejaras explicarte lo que sucedió.

Eso de nada serviría, esto se terminó, Stella, comprende – comentó con un dejo de tristeza, estaba dolido. Pero mucho más confundido. Qué sentía por Candy y qué por Stella. Llamó al elevador e hizo que Stella subiera a él. Cuando se aseguró de que ella ya no interferiría, regresó a la oficina de Tom, pero de nueva cuenta se escondió en la columna. Candy y su amigo estaban saliendo, ambos iban muy felices.

Se quedo ahí unos minutos más. Pensando en el cumulo de emociones que sentía dentro de su ser.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso como ahora que lo veían cuatro pares de inquisitivos ojos.

Tomó asiento con Susana a su lado. Su padre le había explicado que la señorita Marlow muy amablemente lo había invitado al estreno de la próxima obra para que viera el trabajo de su hijo y para que la conociera a ella y a su familia ya que estaban por casarse. Richard Grandchester accedió de inmediato y viajó a Nueva York. Hacía un par de horas que su barco había tocado tierra y como bienvenida habían preparado esa cena.

Empezó a jugar con los botones de su manga, tratando de poner atención a lo que sea que el resto estaba hablando. No lograba captar nada, solo los veía, ahí, sentados abriendo y cerrando la boca.

Esta casi todo listo – escuchó decir a la señora Marlow – ya solo nos queda poco menos de un mes y hay algunos detalles que nos falta por atender.

No vayas olvidar notificarle a los medios, mamá – parloteó Susana – esta será la boda del año.

Se dirigieron al comedor para cenar y Terry, en los pocos momentos en que su capacidad mental regresaba, se percató de que seguían hablando de la boda. Regresaron a la sala de estar para tomar el té y el postre y, por supuesto, SEGUIR HABLANDO DE LA BODA.

¿Cuándo estará listo mi vestido? – preguntó la rubia, emocionada.

En un par de días, nena – respondió su madre - Te verás hermosa.

Lo sé.

Siguieron conversando sobre vestidos, flores, invitados, aunque en un momento Terry se dio cuenta de que su padre no participaba en la plática, solo asentía con una media sonrisa y no le quitaba la vista de encima. Por fin la velada llego a su fin. Terry se dirigió al recibidor con tanta prisa que parecía que la casa se estaba incendiando.

Se despidió de Susana, quien no se conformó con un _"buenas noches"_ y le robo un beso cuando se descuido. Terry la miró, molesto y ella sonrió como tonta. Richard también se despidió de los Marlow, agradeciendo las molestias que se habían tomado y prometiendo que los visitaría en otra ocasión. Salió detrás de Terry.

Hiciste una buena elección, Terrence – comentó el duque cuando se hubieron alejado unos metros de la propiedad Marlow – Susana Marlow viene de una buena familia, adinerada, sin deudas ni manchas que mancillen su apellido, con buenas costumbres. Un poco efusivos y exhibicionistas, pero tienen mi aprobación.

Terry se giró para enfrentar a su padre. Sus ojos destilaban odio e ira.

¿Es lo único que te importa? – gruño – Que tu estúpido título no le sea cedido a cualquiera.

Pero, Terrence, qué dices – se sorprendió el mayor de los caballeros – Fuiste tú quien eligió a esta jovencita.

¿Y si cambiará de opinión? – soltó Terry.

Los Grandchester nunca rompen sus promesas – explotó Richard.

¿Nunca? – gritó él – Tú lo hiciste con mi madre – le recordó. Richard le dio una bofetada – Eso no hace que as cosas sean diferentes – espetó Terry sobándose la mejilla.

Terrence, te casarás con Susana Marlow y cumplirás tu promesa, no solo con ella, sino conmigo.

Richard llamó un taxi.

Padre – murmuró Terry, Richard se detuvo en la puerta del vehículo – si la mujer que hubiera elegido hubiera sido adoptada por una de las familias más poderosas de América, ¿la aceptarías?

Nunca hijo, la sangre no se compra. Un plebeyo, aún con mucho dinero y poder, será un plebeyo siempre - se volvió a su hijo – no hagas estupideces, hijo, sabes que por obtener lo que quiero puedo destruir las vidas de los demás – entró al taxi y se fue, dejando a Terry totalmente confundido y sintiéndose el hombre más desgraciado sobre el planeta.

**Continuará…**

**ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR**

Perdón, ya sé que siempre me disculpo, pero el viernes tuve un accidente y me fue imposible publicar antes, espero que les guste este capítulo, estamos cerca de conocer los capítulos inéditos, jaja, si todo sale bien y el tiempo no me come, podré publicar el final en la Guerra Florida 2013.

Mientras tanto:

Lucero: Gracias por leer.

Yolabertay: Sí, una hermana envidiosa, gracias por leerme.

Guest: Si, Susana es de lo peor, pero ya casi se acerca su final, jajajaja. Gracias por seguir con la historia.

Mimi: Gracias, oajá este también lo valga.

Dino Andrew: Enredada, jajaja, espero poder desenredar todo al final, gracias por leer y yo nos hago sufrir sólo soy testigo de lo que hacen en mi mente y trato de plasmarlo

Dorita: Gracias, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por leer todo los capítulos.

Y a todas las que siguen mi fic…

¡GRACIAS!

Ceshire…


	9. Capítulo 7: Tu Verdad, Mi Mentira 3

**Capítulo 7: Mi verdad, tu mentira**

**Parte 3**

Candy invitó a Tom a cenar a la mansión. Los hermanos Cornwell y sus respectivas novias ya estaban acomodándose en la mesa cuando ellos llegaron, Albert estaba en su estudio y la tía abuela bajaba las escaleras. Últimamente su salud era muy delicada; poco a poco dejo de ir a las reuniones sociales que tanto le encantaban y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo recostada en su cama. Durante esas horas de total aburrimiento se planteaba el futuro de sus nietos. Archie y Stear estarían bien, dentro de poco se casarían con mujeres refinadas y de buenas familias; ambos trabajaban en el consorcio y sabían llevar bien sus negocios, bajo la tutela de William y de George, los dos llegarían muy lejos. Albert quizá siempre sería un soltero empedernido, pero al menos las mujeres con las que salía eran de buenas familias y, si algún día escogía a una, el nombre de la familia no quedaría manchado.

El pero de su tranquilidad era Candy, esa niña era su eterno dolor de cabeza. La quería, por supuesto, ella había dejado de ser una dama de establo para convertirse en un ejemplo de "etiqueta y buenos modales". Era una hermosa mujer, pero le preocupaba que conforme pasaban los años ella no eligiera esposo. Para irse tranquilamente, necesitaba casar a Candy y asegurarse de que ella seguiría sus pasos.

Vio a Candy y a Tom dirigirse al comedor. Se detuvo en el último escalón y pensó. Sus amigas del club le decían que el joven Stevenson era un buen prospecto. Inteligente, si bien no era rico, sí tenía dinero y vivía cómodamente; también era guapo y decente. Supuso que si Candy no escogía pronto, ella lo haría justo como dictaban las buenas costumbres.

Les sonrió a sus invitados, en ese momento Albert entró y fue directamente a acomodarle la silla a su querida tía.

Gracias. William. Veo que la casa esta llena de juventud – agregó la anciana -. Qué gusto tenerlos aquí – la cena se sirvió sin ningún contratiempo, todos compartieron alguna anécdota y convivieron. Candy decidió decirle a su tía que viajaría a Nueva York.

Tía abuela, Albert – los llamó cuando el comedor se quedo en silencio. No le gustaba tener que pedir permiso, pero desde su pequeña aventura, Albert la había acusado con la tía abuela y ella le había pedido que la próxima vez que saliera les comentara – quería avisarles que viajaré a Nueva York – la señora Elroy la miró, expectante –. La señora Fauré hará una gran donación de piezas de arte y muebles antiguos y quisiera reunirme con ella para convencerla de donar a nuestra causa – siguió diciendo la rubia, no era una mentira totalmente, pues sí debía reunirse con la señora Fauré, pero ella ya había decidido ayudarlos y encontrarse dentro de dos semanas, pero en Chicago.

Es muy peligroso que vayas tú sola, querida – comentó la dueña de la casa. Albert entornaba los ojos en dirección a Candy.

No irá sola, señora Andley – interrumpió Tom. – Yo debo hacer un viaje a Nueva York para firmar un contrato de arrendamiento.

Ah – exclamó, entre satisfecha y pensativa.

Yo puedo ir contigo si lo deseas, Candy – dijo Albert, llamando la atención de todos – así no interrumpirás a Tom en su trabajo – la rubia y el ex vaquero, torcieron la boca, eso no era parte de plan, si Albert iba complicaría las cosas.

No, Albert, no es necesario – contestó Candy cortésmente. Archie, Annie, Stear y Patty la miraron sorprendidos, sabían que la ojiverde gustaba de la presencia del patriarca y que aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para gozar de ella, pero ahora, de pronto, lo estaba rechazando. Para Archie fue obvio que algo pasaba con Candy. ¿Acaso ella y Tom…?

Pero…

Tiene razón, Candy, William – constó la anciana – Thomas tiene que ir por negocios y sé que cuidará muy bien de ella – los ojos de los presentes se abrieron como platos. La señora Elroy pensó que esa era una buena oportunidad. Candy se casaría con Thomas Stevenson. Ambos se habían criado en el mismo lugar, así como Annie y sin embargo, los tres se desenvolvían magníficamente en el mundo de la alta sociedad. Esa sería una unión muy conveniente, de eso no tenía duda. – Además July viajará con Candy – declaró, no iba a permitir que se fuera solos y la doncella de la rubia sería una buena chaperona. Candy y Tom intercambiaron miradas, pero asintieron.

Gracias, tía – dijo Candy. Albert se disculpó y fue a su despacho, estaba molesto, estaba furioso. ¿Qué le pasaba a la tía abuela?

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Los días, le pareció a Candy, transcurrieron muy lentamente. Hasta que el fin de semana llego. La rubia tenía su maleta lista desde que la tía abuela le permitiera hacer el viaje. Lo único que estaba sin empacar era su vestido, el que luciría para Terry en la noche del estreno. Quería verse hermosa y radiante, así que le había pedido a Annie que la acompañara debido a su conocimiento en moda. La pelinegra no preguntó por qué el repentino interés de la heredera Andley hacia ese tipo de frivolidades, como ella le decía, pues desde siempre era la tía abuela quien se encargaba de su guardarropa, pero le encantó ir de compras con su hermana. Visitaron infinidad de tiendas, hasta que por fin encontraron el vestido que dejo sin palabras a la rubia. Era uno modelo actual, sin mangas y un escote pronunciado tanto al frente como en la espalda. De color negro con detalles plateados y un largo recto con una abertura del lado derecho que dejaba ver sus piernas al caminar. Candy sentía mariposas en el estomago de solo imaginar cómo la miraría Terry. Estaba ansiosa por verlo. Ya había pasado un mes desde que se separaron en la estación.

Tom la recogió muy temprano, Candy casi bajo corriendo las escaleras, la noche anterior se había despedido de sus amigos y de la anciana. Albert no había llegado a dormir así que no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle adiós, aunque eso, la tenía sin ningún remordimiento.

El auto de los Andley los dejo en la estación, a Tom no le gustaba tener que esperar, así que siempre llegaba 5 minutos antes de la hora de partida. A Candy le pareció arriesgado y se la paso rezongando y advirtiéndole a Tom que si les iba el tren lo pagaría muy caro; el castaño sólo reía burlonamente.

Cuando al fin estuvieron en su compartimento, Candy dejo de lado sus quejas y disfruto el trayecto. Sentía el acelerado latir de su corazón. Tom la veía, pero sus ojos no demostraban una expresión especifica; él presentía que algo saldría mal, pero decidió no compartir su absurdo presentimiento con Candy, ya que le gustaba verla tan feliz.

Llegaron a Nueva York por la tarde, con el tiempo justo para que Candy se arreglara, mientras Tom iba a firmar su contrato.

Después de algunas horas, Candy se miró al espejo. July trato de convencerla para alaciar su cabello, pero la heredera se había negado rotundamente, así que la doncella tuvo que lidiar con su mata de risos rebeldes, que al final acomodo en una media coleta.

¿Cómo me veo, July? – preguntó la rubia, dando una vuelta.

Se ve hermosa, señorita. El joven Stevenson se sentirá complacido - Candy le sonrió de medio lado y regreso su mirada a la imagen que le regalaba el espejo. _"Yo me arreglé solo para Terry"_

Candy… - escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Era Tom. Había vuelto y rápidamente se arreglo para ir al teatro.

Adelante, Tom – autorizó la rubia. El castaño entró y se quedo boquiabierto, Candy se veía realmente hermosa. El color negro de su vestido realzaba la palidez de su piel y sus curvas.

Te ves muy bella, Candy – la alagó.

Gracias.

July le dio su abrigo. Tom le tendió su brazo y caminaron hacia la salida del hotel, donde ya los esperaba un auto. En su camino la joven pareja había llamado la atención de las personas que se encontraban en el lobby.

El auto llego quince minutos antes de la hora indicada en los boletos, pero el teatro estaba casi lleno. La rubia sonrió complacida. Definitivamente Terrence Grandchester era un grandioso actor capaz de tener llena la taquilla.

Candy le tendió los boletos al portero y el hombre llamo al acomodador, quien los condujo a uno de los palcos cercanos al escenario.

¿Un placo? – le murmuró Tom a Candy.

No esperabas que Terry me diera menos, ¿o si? – le guiñó el ojo.

Cuando llegaron, el acomodador se retiro y la pareja se quedo a solas.

¿Es solo para nosotros? – Tom ayudó a la rubia con la silla, ella se encogió de hombros.

No lo sé.

La rubia no había terminado de hablar cuando tres personas entraron al palco.

¿Los conoces? – preguntó Tom, en un susurró. Ella negó con la cabeza.

¡Buenas noches! – saludó una mujer rubia y de ojos azules.

¡Buenas noches! – dijeron al unísono los caballeros. Uno de ellos algo regordete y con rostro serio. El otro, alto y apuesto, con rostro severo. La rubia sintió que lo conocía, pero no supo decir de dónde.

¡Buenas noches! – contestaron Candy y Tom, después se miraron sonrientes por tanto saludo.

Escucharon la tercera llamada, los espectadores guardaron silencio y las luces se fueron apagando poco a poco. El narrador inició con la historia y uno a uno los actores fueron desempeñando sus papeles. Candy tenía su atención en Terry, que se entregaba por completo a la escena que se estaba desarrollando.

Cuando la obra terminó, la ola de aplausos no se hizo esperar. Cuando Terry y Susana salieron solos para agradecer, el público se puso de pie. Unos segundos después las luces se encendieron y los asistentes comenzaron a salir.

¿Les gusto la obra? – preguntó la mujer rubia, miraba a Candy y a Tom.

¡Fue magnifica! – exclamó encantada la ojiverde. La mujer sonrió, satisfecha.

¿Y a usted, duque Grandchester? – el hombre alto la miró y asintió sin mucho animo. La ojiazul le lanzó a su marido una mirada interrogativa – Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde a la fiesta – los tres se retiraron, despidiéndose de la joven pareja.

¿Es su padre? – preguntó Tom, Candy sabía a quién se refería. Ahora sabía de dónde lo conocía.

Supongo.

Uhm… será mejor que nos vayamos también, Candy.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

La fiesta era todo lo que ya había visto en otras ocasiones. Tom y Candy estaban, por decirlo menos, aburridos. Terry los había saludado con familiaridad, como lo habían planeado, pero Robert Hataway lo mantuvo ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque al ex vaquero, le pareció que era Terry quien no quería separarse de su jefe. Se encogió de hombros y bailo algunas piezas con Candy, muchas chicas trataron de que las invitara, pero él se hizo el desentendido.

Deberías ir – sugirió Candy, cuando vio que una joven pelirroja no quitaba sus ojos azules de su amigo.

No quiero dejarte sola.

Estaré bien – contestó, tranquila.

No lo creo, Grandchester te ha ignorado toda la noche – comentó sin miramientos. Candy bajo la mirada, el joven Stevenson apretó los puños – Démosle una razón para que reaccioné – tomó a Candy de los hombros, ella levantó la cara y Tom acercó su rostro al de ella. En ese momento Terry miró de reojo en dirección a Candy y su acompañante y lo que vio lo impacto. ¡Se estaban besando! Maldijo por lo bajo y fue en dirección a la pareja.

¡Candy! – casi gritó. La pareja lo miró, Tom sonreía de oreja a oreja y Candy estaba perpleja. Terry los tomó por los brazos y los arrastró, literalmente, a la terraza, ante la mirada curiosa de algunos asistentes - ¿Qué diablos están haciendo? – gritó, furioso, ofendido, dolido.

Tranquilo, Grandchester – hablo Tom con su característico tono de tranquilidad – solo pretendíamos llamar tu atención.

¿Besándose? – ironizó.

Terry…

No, Candy – la interrumpió – no puedo creer que te atrevas a hacer algo como esto frente a mí. Me preguntó que harás a mis espaldas.

Escucha, Grandchester – lo enfrentó Tom – será mejor que midas tus palabras – se miraron largamente -. Ni siquiera le bese la mejilla – confesó al fin el ex vaquero.

¡Yo los vi! – gruño el caballero inglés.

No, tú viste lo que quisiste – tomó nuevamente a Candy por los hombros e imitó el movimiento que había hecho en el salón. La cabeza de Tom había cubierto el rostro de Candy y visto por detrás, como lo había hecho Terry, parecía que se estaban besando, pero de otro ángulo, Tom únicamente había juntado ambas narices, como un beso esquimal – Has ignorado a Candy toda la noche, sin tomar en cuenta que vino desde Chicago solo para verte – reclamó Tom, impasible.

Yo… es mi trabajo – balbuceó Terry.

Inventa otra historia, Grandchester. Tenemos que volver mañana por la tarde a Chicago y en lugar de aprovechar el tiempo con la mujer que dices amar, lo pierdes con cosas superficiales, cosas que puedes hacer cualquier otro día.

Tom, es su trabajo – lo justificó Candy.

No, Candy. Si voy a ser tu cómplice también seré la voz de tu conciencia. Sabes que te duele su indiferencia, que no valore tu presencia. Díselo – acto seguido Tom se alejo de la pareja para darle intimidad pero no volvió al salón para no levantar sospechas.

Lo siento, Candy. Me he comportado como un tonto – se disculpó el castaño.

Quiero estar contigo, Terry – se acercó ella y lo beso, él reaccionó de inmediato y respondió a la caricia – Sé que después de que terminaras con Susana iba a ser extraño que cortejaras a otra mujer, pero… - se encogió de hombros – no quiero esperar más para gritarle al mundo que nos amamos.

Sí, yo siento igual – tragó saliva, nervioso – por favor, solo deja que pasen unos días más. Sería extraño que nos vieran juntos, por ahora lo único que podemos dejarle ver al mundo es que empezamos a ser amigos – trató de convencerla. Candy no tuvo tiempo de responder porque en ese momento, Tom tomó su mano, inmediatamente después el duque Grandchester se reunió con ellos.

¡Buenas noches! – saludó.

¡Buenas noches! – correspondió la pareja.

Padre… - suspiró Terry – quiero presentarte a unos amigos de Chicago. Él es Tom Stevenson y la señorita Candice Andley.

¿Andley? ¿Del clan Andley de Escocia?

Sí, es un placer, duque – la rubia hizo una venia que correspondió el hombre mayor.

¿Cuál de los miembros del clan es su padre, señorita Andley?

El señor William Albert Andley es mi tutor – contestó y Terry negó con la cabeza, pero solo Tom se percató. Richard no demostró ninguna emoción.

Terrence, los Marlow preguntan por ti, no es cortes que dejes a tu prometida sola – Richard desvió un poco la mirada para ver a Candy, pero ella solo sonrió.

Tu padre tiene razón, Terry – comentó la rubia – Nosotros solo queríamos despedirnos de ti, pero ya hemos acaparado mucho tu atención – Candy tomó el brazo de Tom y entraron al salón. Terry estuvo dispuesto a ir tras ellos.

Recuerda nuestro trato – lo detuvo el duque para luego entrar nuevamente, dejando a Terry solo. Sabía que Candy estaba dolida.

Fue directamente con los Marlow y estuvo unos instantes con ellos. Luego sin despedirse de nadie, salió del salón. Candy la había dicho en qué hotel se hospedarían. Lo encontró rápidamente.

¿Sí? – escuchó la voz de Tom unos segundos después de haber llamado a la puerta.

Abre – ordenó.

Largo de aquí.

Por favor, Stevenson. Tengo que hablar con ella – no hubo respuesta inmediatamente. Pero al final, Tom abrió la puerta.

Esta muy afectada – dijo y se hizo a un lado. Candy estaba en el balcón, mirando la ciudad – July… - llamó a la doncella, a quien le contaron todo y por el cariño que la jovencita le tenía a la señorita Andley, aceptó prestarse al plan.

Candy…

¿Es mentira? – preguntó sin volverse.

Sí, mi padre esta muy molesto y cree que presionándome regresaré con ella – mintió, no quiso hacerlo, pero necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

Sabía que nunca me traicionarías. Me prometiste que cuando nos viéramos nuevamente, tú ya no estarías comprometido – Candy sonrió y lo abrazó. Estaba feliz de estar a su lado – Te amo.

Yo también, Candy, te amo.

Terry le dijo a Candy que aún podían disfrutar de la noche. Tom los miró largamente y de pronto Terry se sintió en los zapatos de Darius; prometió ser más comprensivo. Candy fue a su habitación, Tom la siguió, para disgusto de Terry.

¿Estás segura, Candy? – preguntó el ex vaquero.

Confió en él, Tom – afirmo la rubia. Él suspiró, sabía que cuando se ama a alguien las personas suelen volverse más ciegas.

Cuídate, ¿sí?

Gracias – y besó la mejilla de su amigo.

Terry y Candy salieron del hotel justo en el momento en que un rubio se acercó a la recepción.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Albert no se había quedado tranquilo con la decisión de la tía abuela de dejar a Candy ir con Tom a Nueva York. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un loco porque no sabía bien qué era exactamente lo que sentía por Candy, pero estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo y para ello debía volver con la rubia.

Esos días trato de actuar natural. Pero había decidido viajar a Nueva York cuando la pareja lo hiciera. La única persona que se había dado cuenta de su extraño comportamiento había su la señora Elroy, la persona que lo había criado desde pequeño.

_Flash Back_

_¿Estás bien, William? – preguntó la anciana, después de la cena._

_Sí, tía abuela – contestó un poco distraído._

_Ah, la juventud – exclamó la señora, él la miró sin entender – Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas, hijo, llegaste a mi casa cuando tenías 6 años y desde entonces he velado por tu bienestar – le pidió que se sentara a su lado -. Cuando tenías 16 años regresaste a casa con una expresión de admiración en tu rostro y supe de inmediato que algo bueno te había pasado. Un encuentro que cambió tu vida._

_¿Cómo…? – estaba confundido._

_Después de años de viajar por le mundo, decidiste que era el momento para ocupar tu lugar como el patriarca de la familia y seguías teniendo ese brillo. Cuando me notificaste que Candy conservaría el apellido Andley y que iniciarías una relación con ella, entendí por qué la adoptaste y tus motivos para volver. Estás enamorado de esa chiquilla._

_No lo sé lo que siento – aceptó, al fin -. No soporto verla con Tom, siento que me inundan los celos… siento…_

_Que la estás perdiendo – terminó la mujer._

_Sí… - permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos -. Abuela, tengo que recuperarla, tengo que…_

_William – su tono fue de severidad – tienes que pensar con la cabeza fría._

_Es por eso que tengo que ir… decirle lo que siento._

_Por favor, hijo, quédate conmigo. Ya habrá tiempo para que descubras lo que verdaderamente sientes por Candy, pero ahora yo te necesito conmigo._

_Albert miró a Elroy Andley y asintió, ella había sido como su madre; además le había confirmado en voz alta lo que él tanto había tratado de ocultar, que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Candy y no se podía permitir perderla de nuevo. Debía confesarle su sentir y así, ella regresaría a su lado. Aún estaba el caso Stella, también la amaba, pero cuando formalizara su relación con la rubia, eso terminaría._

_Acompaño a su tía a su cuarto, en cuanto se durmió, le pidió a George que le consiguiera un boleto para el siguiente tren a Nueva York. Su asistente, tan eficiente como siempre, le entregó el boleto la mañana siguiente, Albert llegaría por la noche a la gran ciudad. Pero antes de partir, le pidió perdón a su abuela y se despidió de ella con un dulce beso._

_Fin Flash Back_

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Candy y Terry salieron a la noche estrellada, caminaron por los teatros de la ciudad con sus enormes marquesinas, la esencia de la ciudad. Pasearon por Central Park. Besándose y abrazándose, en ese momento solo importaba que al fin podían estar juntos.

¿Quieres dar un paseo? – preguntó Terry, señalando las carretas con caballos. El conjunto ideal para una noche romántica.

Me encantaría…

Abordaron la que más le gusto a Candy, una de color rojo intenso con caballos negros. El cochero les tendió una manta para protegerse del clima frío y el paseo comenzó. En los brazos de Terry, Candy sintió que esa noche nada podría salir mal.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Albert encontró por fin la habitación de Tom y Candy, apretaba los puños con impaciencia mientras esperaba que abrieran la puerta.

¿Quién es? – escuchó la voz de July.

Soy William Albert – contestó, molesto. July no abrió de inmediato y fue Tom quien recibió al patriarca Andley.

Hola, Albert – trato de sonar calmado.

Buenas noches, Tom – contestó, indiferente - ¿Dónde esta Candy? – preguntó casi gritando.

¿Candy? – repitió el castaño, nervioso, no esperaba la visita de Albert.

Sí, ¿dónde esta? – Albert empujo a Tom para entrar a la habitación, miró a todos lados, July apretujaba un pañuelo, sorprendida, asustada. Al no verla por ningún lado se giró bruscamente hacia Tom – te exijo que me digas dónde esta.

Tom deseo que algo pasara, que se estrellara un meteorito contra ellos, que se lo tragara la tierra, pero lo único que ocurrió fue que el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

¿Diga? – contestó July, la persona al otro lado del auricular dijo algo y la cara de la jovencita comenzó a palidecer – Señor Andley… - tartamudeó – tiene que tomar esta llamada – el rubio notó la expresión de la chica y lanzándole una mirada fría a Tom, caminó hacía el teléfono.

¿Qué pasa? – de nuevo un momento de silencio en la habitación y la expresión de terror de Albert se hizo aparente - ¿Estás seguro? – respuesta - ¿cuándo, cómo? – silencio y después, colgó. Dejando su mano sobre el aparato. Cuando se volvió de nuevo, Tom pudo ver los ojos cristalizados del rubio.

¿Albert, estás bien? – se acercó y le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

Tom – imploró – dime dónde está Candy, por favor.

El chico Stevenson vio la desesperación en el rostro del patriarca Andley, y asintió.

Sígueme.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Candy y Terry terminaron su paseo.

Te amo, Candy – la beso el castaño. Estaba extasiado, mucho más de lo que se sentía cuando subía al escenario. No quería soltarla nunca, deseaba detener el tiempo en ese momento.

También yo te amo, Terry – Candy también lo beso al terminar las palabras, tenerlo tan cerca la hacía sentir vida, algo que solo él podía provocarle.

Caminaron a la avenida principal tomados de la mano, Terry paro un taxi, iban a su departamento. Ninguno de los dos se arrepentiría de lo que pasara esa noche.

¡Candy! – gritó alguien y ambos jóvenes se paralizaron.

Terry se giró hacia la voz y la rubia sintió vértigo. Era Albert.

Candy – repitió – me alegra encontrarte – los ojos del rubio estaban rojos, no había podido contener el llanto.

Al… Albert… - tartamudeó - ¿qué haces aquí?

¿Terry? – preguntó Albert, detrás de ellos Tom se mordió los labios - ¿qué hacen juntos? – por un momento olvido su pena y el enojo regreso a él.

Albert yo… - comenzó Candy, dando un paso al frente.

Nos encontramos por casualidad – respondió rápidamente el actor, Candy y Tom lo miraron – y estaba por llevarla a su hotel.

Ah – dijo, creyendo en las palabras de su amigo. Estaba muy afectado como para pensar claramente y se volvió hacía su pupila – Candy… tenemos que volver a Chicago inmediatamente – Tom se puso detrás de la rubia y coloco sus manos en los hombros femeninos.

Pero…

No te estoy avisando, Candy, te lo ordeno – Albert estaba perdiendo los estribos nuevamente. Terry no dijo nada y Tom le miró con odio.

No voy a permitir que trates a Candy como un objeto, ella puede decidir si quiere o no ir contigo.

Soy su tutor y yo decido lo que me parezca mejor – gruñó el rubio, mirando con rabia al ex vaquero.

Ja – se mofó Tom – Candy tiene 23 años, hace mucho que perdiste autoridad sobre ella – Candy tomó la mano de su amigo y le sonrió.

¿Albert, qué sucede? Yo no puedo irme contigo, vine con Tom y tenemos planes – dijo calma.

Candy… la tía abuela… ha… muerto, te ruego que vuelvas conmigo – Terry comprendió el doble sentido en las palabras del rubio y se interpuso entre ambos, quedando de frente a Candy.

No te vayas – murmuró – por favor -. Estaba implorándole que se quedara, solo sabiéndola a su lado, haciéndola suya tendría la capacidad de terminar su relación con Susana, pero si ella se iba… si lo dejaba por Albert.

Lo siento, Terry – contestó ella de igual manera.

Albert ayudo a Candy a abordar el taxi, la rubia no hizo contacto visual con Terry, sabía que él estaba molesto, herido y no soportaría sus ojos suplicantes. Tom cerró de un portazo y fue a buscar a July para recoger el equipaje de ambos y regresar a Chicago.

Terry se quedo ahí parado, sintiéndose desplazado. Después de unos minutos fue al único lugar donde sería bien recibido. A la casa de Susana.

**Continuará…**

**Espacio para Charlar**

Gracias por leer:

Marisol

Dorita

Lucero

Lupita1797

Sharon de Cullen

Guest

Seguimos la recta final, por cierto, va un spoiler (si no deseas leerlo, es momento de detenerte)

"Me das lastima. ¿Por unas lágrimas vas a sacrificar el amor de Candy? – lo apuntó – No la mereces, ella debe estar con un hombre que la ponga por encima de todo.

¿Un hombre como tú? – tanteó el terreno.

Sí – dijo sin tapujos y eso dejo perplejo a Terry – Pero al parecer Albert también se ha unido a la conquista. Y ellos ya estuvieron juntos una vez, Candy se cansara de esperarte y él estará ahí para consolarla.

Terry guardo silencio, Tom había dicho algo muy cierto, Albert no solo se había llevado a Candy por la muerte de su Tía, él la había obligado a irse con ÉL, alejarla de ellos. Sabía que Candy había ido a Nueva York con Tom, pero eso no le importó. Y en ese momento recordó que cuando estuvieron en el Hogar de Pony, Albert había mostrado celos."

Ceshire…


	10. Capítulo 7: Tu Verdad, Mi Mentira 4

**Capítulo 7: Mi verdad, Tu mentira**

**Parte 4**

La noche era fría, Candy miraba por la ventana del taxi que ella y Albert habían abordado, estaba un poco confundida y triste, la muerte de la tía Elroy no la esperaba, por supuesto que había notado que la anciana estaba delicada de salud, pero nunca pensó que fuera tan grave.

Albert desde su asiento la observaba, se sentía profundamente compungido por la muerte de su tía, ella había sido como una madre para él. Sin embargo, no podía negarse que esa situación le daría una nueva oportunidad con Candy. Ella había dejado a Tom para ir con él, sonrió para sus adentros. Era hora de recuperar a su pequeña. A su Candy.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Terry caminó por las calles de Nueva York, se sentía dolido por el abandono de Candy. Y neciamente pensaba que era porque ella no lo amaba como él a ella.

Llego a la calle donde vivía Susana, suspiró, sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, pero él y la rubia seguían comprometidos.

Cobarde – escuchó a sus espaldas, se giró para enfrentar a su ofensor y se topo con el potente puño de Thomas Stevenson. Cayó al suelo, mientras el abogado lo miraba con sorna – Cobarde – repitió, mientras Terry se limpiaba el labio y se ponía de pie.

¿Qué quieres Stevenson? - Terry no le regreso el golpe, estaba demasiado decaído para ello.

Comprobar que no eres el hombre correcto para Candy – contestó, seriamente y se recargo sobre la pared, Terry lo miró con curiosidad.

¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó, levantando una ceja.

Dejar que venga otro hombre y se lleve a tu novia, habla mucho – recargó su cabeza sobre la pared en la que estaba recargado – Eres un cobarde – le insultó por tercera vez.

¿Qué querías que hiciera, Stevenson? Él vino y le dio esa noticia, aunque lo hubiera querido, Candy no se hubiera quedado.

Ja – se mofó – no conoces a Candy. Ella es tu novia, ¿no? – el castaño asintió – Tú debías ser quien se fuera con ella, enfrentar a Albert y decirle que no era nadie para imponer su voluntad.

Como lo hiciste tú – comentó Terry, comprendiendo a dónde quería llegar Tom – No podía hacerlo, Albert no lo sabe, y yo…

Si, si, me sé el cuento, Grandchester, tú estás comprometido con la señorita Marlow, nadie sabe de su relación, etc. Pero eso es tu culpa por ser un imbécil, ah – lo miró – y un cobarde, pero eso ya te lo había dicho – Terry le lanzó un puñetazo, pero Tom lo detuvo y le dio con la rodilla en el estómago, el actor cayó nuevamente al suelo sin aire – Sabía que harías esto, te he seguido desde hace rato, pensé que irías a tu departamento, sin embargo, aquí estás. No tienes a Candy y vienes a consolarte con tu prometida. Falleció su tía ¡Por Dios! Tú debías darle su apoyo, ir tras ella. Acompañarla en este difícil momento, pero no, le diste la espalda, te sentiste desplazado y piensas pagarle con la misma moneda con tu prometida.

¿Por qué sigues diciendo que es mi prometida? – Terry recordaba haberles dicho que ya habían terminado, pero que Susana no lo aceptaba, ¿qué tanto sabía Tom? Además con eso eludió la realidad de las palabras de Tom.

Por favor – se exaspero el ex vaquero – Candy te creyó porque debía hacerlo, porque desconfiar de ti es darse cuenta de que le mientes, ella te ama y si tú le dices que dos más dos son cinco ella te creerá, y no por esto quiero decir que ella es tonta, pero te ama, y amar significa confiar, creer en las palabras del otro aunque el sentido común te diga que las cosas no son así. Pero yo no te amo – le sonrió – y sé que le mientes, sé que sigues comprometido con la Marlow, sé que nunca hablaste con ella sobre terminar, sé que te da miedo enfrentarla y decirle que el compromiso se acabó. En fin, Grandchester, lo sé todo.

¿Me estás espiando?

Idiota – le insultó – la amas – afirmó – eso no lo dudo; y sé que le gritarías al mundo que esa hermosa mujer es tu novia, pero no lo has hecho porque sigues comprometido. Uso el sentido común, Grandchester, recuerda que soy abogado, yo veo lo que los demás no quieren que sepa.

¿Y qué quieres que haga? Susana se pone a llorar cada que intento tocar el tema de terminar – gritó, harto de las verdades de Tom, por ello no vio que nuevamente el puño de Tom se estrellaba contra su cara. Cansado de besar el suelo, se puso de pie y le lanzó una patada a Tom, pero él la detuvo, sin embargo, no previó que Terry usaría su otro pie para derrumbarlo – Tres a uno – se mofó.

Me das lastima. ¿Por unas lágrimas vas a sacrificar el amor de Candy? – lo apuntó – No la mereces, ella debe estar con un hombre que la ponga por encima de todo.

¿Un hombre como tú? – tanteó el terreno.

Sí – dijo sin tapujos y eso dejo perplejo a Terry – Pero al parecer Albert también se ha unido a la conquista. Y ellos ya estuvieron juntos una vez, Candy se cansara de esperarte y él estará ahí para consolarla.

Terry guardo silencio, Tom había dicho algo muy cierto, Albert no solo se había llevado a Candy por la muerte de su Tía, él la había obligado a irse con ÉL, alejarla de ellos. Sabía que Candy había ido a Nueva York con Tom, pero eso no le importó. Y en ese momento recordó que cuando estuvieron en el Hogar de Pony, Albert había mostrado celos.

Es tu decisión, Terry – Tom le dio la espalda y lo miro por encima del hombro – Pero Albert y ella viajaran a Escocia para el entierro de la señora Elroy. Puedes ir y consolarte con tu prometida, o puedes terminar con ella y gritarle al mundo, y especialmente a Albert, que amas a Candy.

¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó el castaño, extrañado.

Porque la amo.

Eso me lo has dejado muy claro – se burló – pero…

¿Por qué no quiero que este con Albert?

Eso también…

Ah – comprendió –. ¿Ella no te lo dijo? – preguntó, sorprendido.

¿Decirme, qué?

Nada, olvídalo. Pero te diré que no dejaré que Albert se quede con ella porque él destruyó la esencia de Candy, le rompió el corazón y ahora que ella es la misma de antes, él quiere recuperarla.

¿Quieres decir que porque Albert se rindió no es digno de ella?

Así es y lo mismo haré contigo, Grandchester. Si te rindes, si la lastimas, yo estaré ahí para protegerla de ti – lo dijo con tal seriedad que Terry sabía que cumpliría su promesa – Es tu decisión, pero si vas a hacer algo será mejor que lo hagas hoy.

No sé… - Tom lo tomó por las solapas y lo estrelló contra la pared.

Cobarde. Si amas a Candy y sientes algo de respeto por la señorita Marlow, terminarás tu relación con alguna de ellas. No hay otra solución. La pregunta es con quién quieres estar – lo soltó - ¿Sabes? Siento algo de pena por ti. Pensé que eras más… bueno, hombre – Terry no se sintió ofendido, Thomas tenía razón, se estaba comportando como un miedoso, cuándo fue que se convirtió en esto. ¿Por qué aún no terminaba su relación con Susana? ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto lo que su padre pensaba? Era un tonto, era un pelele. Sintió vergüenza de sí mismo. Thomas se alejó lentamente.

Eh, Stevenson – le gritó y el aludido volteó – Gracias – Tom le dedico una media sonrisa y siguió su camino.

Terry siguió a Thomas Stevenson hasta que éste se perdió entre las calles. Suspiró y siguió su rumbo. Llego a la puerta y sonrió, extrañamente su rara charla con Tom le había renovado sus fuerzas. Él tenía razón, debía terminar con una de ellas y esa era Susana. Él amaba a Candy.

Como tantas veces paso a la sala y espero a que Susana fuera a su encuentro.

Hola, amor – corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo, pero él la detuvo. Ella suspiró - ¿sucede algo? – preguntó.

Necesitamos hablar – el tono tan serio que uso despertó las alarmas de la rubia.

¿Qué pasa, cariño? – uso su tono meloso. Pero él no iba a caer.

Susana, me he dado cuenta de que esto no funciona para mí – dijo, seguro -. Mis sentimientos por ti se han enfriado.

¿Se han en… fri… ado? – tartamudeó incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando y gruesas lágrimas se desbordaron por sus azules ojos – Cariño, qué dices. Nosotros somos el uno para el otro – ella tenía estudiado su papel, desde hacía unos meses que él se estaba comportando muy frío y distante con ella, pero hasta el momento había podido dominarlo, esta ocasión no sería diferente.

No, no lo somos. Yo no te amo – la miro, con sus penetrantes ojos verdizaules, ella sintió que se le iba el aire.

No… ¿qué dices? – se tapó la cara con ambas manos y lloró más fuerte, él nunca había avanzado tanto.

Lo que quiero decir… - dudó, pero la imagen de Candy y las palabras de Tom brillaron en su cabeza – es que debemos terminar, por el bien de ambos.

No, Terry, por favor – se arrodilló la rubia – No puedes dejarme, estamos a unas semanas de la boda, por favor, podremos resolverlo cuando estemos casados.

Lo siento, Susana, pero no puedo casarme contigo. No quiero ningún tipo de relación contigo. Me he dado cuenta de que no te amo, nunca lo hice – sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero le debía la verdad.

Sí, yo sé que me amas, solo estás nervioso. ¿Por qué no retrasamos la boda un mes más? – sugirió, esperanzada.

Es inútil, no voy a cambiar de opinión – se arrodillo para estar a su altura – Perdóname, Susy, pero no considero digno casarme contigo sin amor. Eres muy hermosa y sé que encontraras a alguien que te ame como te mereces.

¡Pero YO SOLO TE AMO A TI! – gritó, desesperada y llorando cada vez más fuerte, preguntándose porque esta vez no lograba conmoverlo – No acepto que termines conmigo, no lo acepto.

Lo siento, pero esa no es tu decisión. Hablaré con tus padres – sabía que a esas horas ellos estaban en la terraza.

Terry, por favor, no me dejes, no me dejes. Yo te amo – suplicaba, llorosa, se quedó ahí, pensando por qué él la estaba dejando, pero principalmente en la humillación que le provocaría cancelar el compromiso. Las noticias en el periódico. ¿Qué había pasado?

Terry salió de la casa con tres moretones más que cuando entró, el señor Marlow prácticamente lo había echado de su casa, gritándole que se arrepentiría por lo que le estaba haciendo a su hija. Pero no le importó, cuando estuvo en la calle, se sintió liberado, como hacía tanto tiempo no se sentía.

Echó a correr a su departamento. Karen y Darius estaban un poco cariñosos en su sofá, pero lo paso por alto.

¿Qué haces, te vas de viaje? – preguntó Karen al verlo preparar su maleta.

Sí – contestó, abriendo y cerrando cajones – necesito un favor – les dijo – Tengo que irme a Escocia de urgencia, podrían avisarle a Robert.

¿A Escocia? – preguntó Darius - ¿A qué?

Voy con la mujer que amo. A recuperar el tiempo perdido, demostrarle que soy el hombre que ella siempre ha deseado.

¿Y Susana? – lo interrogó Karen.

Eso quedo en el pasado, miren – les mostró los moretones – esta noche terminé con ella.

Vaya – exclamó el chico – al parecer no les cayó bien la noticia.

Para nada, pero un par de golpes es preferible a una vida de miseria – sonrió y sus amigos se le unieron.

Felicidades, Terry – lo abrazó Karen.

Sí, hermano.

Al fin podré estar con Candy.

¿Y tu padre? – murmuró Darius, rompiendo la burbuja de felicidad. Terry se quedó callado, no había pensado en eso, se encogió de hombros – Le diste tu palabra, ¿vas a retractarte?

Sí – contestó, preocupado, sabía que su padre no lo tomaría bien, pero no le importaba, lo único que le interesaba era estar con Candy.

¿Vas a decirle a Cindy? – lo interrogó Darius.

¡Candy! – gritaron los castaños.

Sí, pero me entendiste, ¿no?

Aún no…

Sabía que tendría que mentir, pero si era por el bien de Candy, lo haría. No tenía por qué involucrarla, él buscaría la forma de neutralizar a su padre y sus amenazas.

Esa noche, Darius y Karen lo acompañaron a la estación, desafortunadamente no había boletos disponibles hasta la mañana siguiente. Él no quería esperar, pero Karen lo convenció de que llegaría más rápido en tren que en auto.

Esperaron impacientemente, mientras las horas pasaban; horas que Terry sabía le estaban dando ventaja a Albert.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Tom apenas había alcanzado el tren a Chicago donde también viajaban Albert y Candy, sintió algo de pena al no ver a Terrence Grandchester por ningún lado y una punzada de culpa le invadió. ¿Y si en lugar de terminar con Susana iba a hacerlo con Candy? Tragó saliva y torció la boca. Si era así, mejor, Candy debía darse cuenta de que él no era el hombre que ella necesitaba. Debía esperar lo mejor, pero estar preparado para lo peor. Entró al camerino de los rubios.

Tom – lo llamó Candy y el castaño se sentó frente a ellos, le envió una mirada significativa a la rubia y ella cambio su lugar junto a su amigo de la infancia - ¿qué paso? – murmuró, Albert fingía leer el periódico, pero no podía evitar el sentirse totalmente celoso.

Nada – mintió.

¿Él dijo algo, se molestó? – Thomas se encogió de hombros y beso la frente de Candy.

Todo estará bien, te lo prometo – ella se recargo en su pecho. Candy se abrazó a su amigo y, en ese momento, la noticia de la muerte de su tía le llego de lleno.

Esta muerta, Tom – sollozó – y no puedo evitar tener emociones encontradas.

Calma, Candy – la consoló – ella sabía que la querías y también que fue muy estricta contigo, pero sé que en el fondo sentía amor por ti, eras su niña – Candy sintió un estremecimiento, él tenía razón, la señora Elroy nunca demostró algún sentimiento de cariño para con ella, sin embargo, a ella le costaba mucho demostrar sus emociones.

Él tiene razón, pequeña – interrumpió Albert, cansado de ver cómo era Tom quien la consolaba, cuando él llevaba varias horas a su lado. Thomas puso gesto duro, pero el rubio lo ignoró, el abogado sonrió y beso nuevamente a Candy, esta vez en la mejilla.

¡Maldición! – murmuró Albert saliendo del camarote.

Fue al último vagón a pensar, necesitaba aclarar su mente, mientras estaba con Candy, extrañamente no dejaba de pensar en Stella, pero cuando no estaba con ninguna de las dos, sentía que le faltaba el aire. Amaba a Stella. Amaba a Candy.

Sin embargo, sabía que amaba más a la rubia porque cuando Tom estaba con ella se ponía muy celoso, no soportaba la idea de que otro hombre estuviera con su Candy.

Además, Stella me mintió – se convenció, pensando que hacía bien. Había tomado una decisión.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

El servicio se llevó acabo la mañana siguiente, por órdenes de la señora Elroy debían transportar su cuerpo y enterrarlo en Escocia. Ella era la última descendiente pura del clan escoces Andley. Era su derecho, era su deseo. Y su familia estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo. Se reservaron boletos para los parientes de Estados Unidos, aquellos que vivían el Inglaterra, Francia, Italia y Alemania los esperarían en Escocia, para depositar los restos de la última matriarca en la cripta familiar.

Candy no durmió absolutamente nada ese día, ultimando detalles antes del viaje. Partirían después de las 6 rumbo a Nueva York, donde el barco zarparía a la media noche.

Cuando tuvo un tiempo, escapo hacia el jardín de Anthony. Amaba ese lugar, las dulces Candy estaban por abrir.

Son hermosas – escuchó la voz de Albert, ella se giró, sonriéndole cálidamente.

Quiero llevar algunas para ponerlas en la tumba de la tía. – comentó, había llevado su juego de jardinería.

Vas a ensuciar tu ropa – dijo Albert acercándose a ella. Candy rió melodiosamente.

Anthony y Pauna cultivaron este jardín, se entregaron a él por completo. Comparada con ellos, ensuciarme es poca cosa – se agachó y empezó a escarbar la tierra, primero con la pequeña pala y después con sus manos para no dañar la raíz.

Déjame ayudarte – le acercó la maseta. Candy puso el capullo con un poco de tierra y la acomodo delicadamente. Albert suspiró – Siento un poco de envidia – comentó para llamar la atención de la rubia.

¿Por qué?

Anthony te dio un regalo difícil de superar – extendió los brazos – Pero, te prometo que encontrare uno mejor.

No es necesario, Albert.

Es más, lo tengo aquí conmigo – sacó algo de su bolsillo y se arrodillo frente a ella – Creo que esperaste mucho para esto y me disculpo por ello, no sabía lo que tenía hasta que lo perdí, pero no quiero cometer el mismo error. Te amo, Candy, siempre te he amado. Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero también sé que a la tía Elroy le gustaría saber que estaremos juntos.

Albert… - balbuceó Candy, totalmente confundida – no… no hagas esto.

Candy, ¿te casarías conmigo? – preguntó. Ella no respondió, se mordió los labios, un par de minutos abandonaron sus vidas – Candy, qué me respondes – se impacientó el rubio.

Si, Candy, qué vas a responder – oyeron y se giraron, un hombre castaño y con ojos encendidos los miraba aterradoramente.

**Continuará…**

**Espacio Para Charlar**

Hola, chicas, perdón por la demora, ando como loca con la GF, pero les traigo el capítulo 7 parte 4 de este fic, gracias a todas por seguirlo hasta aquí, para las que lo leyeron hace tres años saben que este es el último capítulo que publique, el viernes 19 de abril publicaré el nuevo capítulo y si todo sale bien quizá pueda publicar el final el 30 en la GF (todo dependerá de mi carga de trabajo).

¡Gracias!


	11. Capítulo 7: Tu Verdad, Mi Mentira 5

**Capítulo 7: Mi verdad, Tu mentira**

**Parte 5**

Había esperado mucho tiempo esperando que él le hiciera esa pregunta, Candy miró largamente a Albert, abrió la boca intentado decir algo, pero no emitió ningún sonido.

Una voz furica llamo la atención de los dos, era nada más y nada menos que Neil Leegan, quien se recargo con tal desfachatez que irritó al rubio.

¿Qué haces aquí, Neil? – preguntó el patriarca.

Sólo presenció el acontecimiento del siglo.

¡Lárgate! – gritó Albert.

Un segundo, aún no escucho la respuesta de Candy – Albert se volteó cayendo en cuenta de que él tampoco había escuchado su respuesta. Candy bajo la mirada.

… – se fue corriendo.

Candy, espera…

Pero ella no se detuvo, Albert intentó perseguirla, pero Neil se interpuso en su camino.

Tío, ¿no crees que su respuesta es obvia? – lo sorteó, Neil sabía del por qué Candy no había contestado como el rubio hubiese querido, disfrutaba saber algo que los demás ignoraban. Albert lo miró desafiante.

Es claro que tú intromisión en este mágico momento la disgusto – contestó – Así que no me estorbes más para ir con mi prometida.

No deberías ser tan petulante, Albert, Candy en realidad no dijo que si porque ella esta enganchada de otro homb… - Neil no pudo terminar su frase porque Albert le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara.

¡No te permito que hables así de ella! – le gruñó el rubio, Neil, aún en el suelo, escupió sangre.

Es obvio que ella ya no está enamorada de ti – siseó el castaño cobrizo, y Albert lo levanto del cuello y le propinó otro golpe, pero Neil se defendió.

¿Qué están haciendo? – entró Archie para separarlos, ambos tenían una serie de golpes que habían dejado un rastro de sangre sobre sus rostros, pero en definitiva, Neil era el más lastimado.

Neil, Albert… los separó el joven recién llegado. Albert lo miró, y dejo su posición de guardia, pero ver la sonrisa de Neil lo irritó nuevamente.

¡Neil, lárgate si no quieres que sea yo ahora quien te de una golpiza! – amenazó Archie, Neil se dio la media vuelta.

Avísame cuando Candy te diga que no – espetó antes de desaparecer.

¿Estás bien, Albert? – preguntó cauteloso Archie, el rubio asintió y se acercó a la manguera de riego para limpiarse un poco la sangre, no quería estar así cuando volviera a encontrarse con Candy - ¿Qué vas a hacer con esto? – le interrogo al recoger el anillo que le había mostrado a Candy minutos antes.

Pedirle que se case conmigo – respondió sin ánimos de dar más explicaciones y entro a la mansión.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Candy sentía que habían usurpado su cuerpo, como si ella viera todo desde arriba y alguien más contralara sus movimientos, los minutos después de abandonar el jardín no supo qué hizo pero sabía que estaba haciendo algo bien porque la gente se le acercaba con preguntas y ella respondía y se iban satisfechas, entró al despacho de la difunta para calmar un poco sus nervios, escuchó que se abría la puerta, sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espalada, no quería estar otro minutos a solas con Albert, no quería tener que oír esa propuesta nuevamente.

Pecosa… - escuchó al invasor y se giró tan rápido que lo golpeó porque él estaba a pocos centímetros de ella. Vestía un traje de vaquero y un sombrero, se veía como Tom.

¡Terry! – lo llamó y él se sintió el hombre más afortunado, y por qué no decirlo, aliviado por la forma en que ella lo recibió, la beso apasionadamente - ¡Qué alegría que estés aquí! – y lo abrazó nuevamente. - ¿Qué haces vestido así?

No quería que me reconocieran y Tom me ayudó a disfrazarme de él. No podía dejarte sola en este momento, Candy, necesitaba verte y saber que estás bien y si vestir así es el precio que tengo que pagar, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

Pero, ¿y la gira? – preguntó alarmada, ella sabía lo importante que el teatro era para Terry.

No pasa nada, pedí unos días para estar contigo.

¡Dios mío, Terry! ¿y ese golpe? – paso con delicadeza las yemas de sus dedos por el moretón que ya se había vuelto morado para ese momento.

Un pequeño regalo de despedida del padre de Susana – dijo, guiñándole un ojo. – Candy yo… necesito decirte algo.

Terry… lo sé, Tom lo contó todo.

¿Stevenson? – se desconcertó el castaño.

Sí que Susana no había aceptado tan fácilmente el rompimiento y tú por respeto a su familia no quisiste anunciar tu nueva relación, al menos no hasta que pase cierto tiempo, y ahora con lo que le paso a la tía abuela, creo que es lo más conveniente. Anunciaremos, si te parece bien, lo de nuestra relación cuando regrese de Escocia…

¿Te vas a Escocia?

Sí, es la última voluntad de la Tía Abuela, ella quería esparcir sus restos en el país de sus ancestros, es mi deber como la nueva matriarca hacer cumplir su voluntad.

¿Irás sola? – preguntó un poco celoso.

Albert irá conmigo, nos alcanzarán en el siguiente barco, por la premura, George sólo pudo conseguir dos boletos en el siguiente viaje, mañana a primera hora saldremos a Nueva York y tomaremos el barco de la noche.

¡Qué conveniente! – murmuró el castaño y Candy le sonrió.

Terry… no te pongas celoso, yo sé a quién amo y ese eres tú, Albert es un bello recuerdo, lo amo y siempre lo haré, pero nunca de la misma forma en que te amo a ti, tú llegaste a mi vida cuando menos me lo esperaba y me devolviste las ganas de vivir que había perdido por mucho tiempo… No hay nadie en mi vida que me importe como tú.

Candy… - y la beso, era tan grato saber que ella lo amaba, que pese a todos los errores que había cometido, él era el hombre de su vida, que Albert había quedado en el pasado.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Albert había visto entrar a Candy al despacho de la Tía Abuela y estaba decidido a tener una segunda oportunidad para hacerle la propuesta.

"_Candy, quiero pesar que aún no es demasiado tarde, porque eso me dolería como no puedes imaginarte. Sé que nuestra relación no fue lo que esperabas, que te herí cuando nos separamos, pero ahora estoy seguro que era la mujer de mi vida, que siempre lo has sigo, y no quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirte que eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida._

_Sé que fui un imbécil estos últimos meses, pero nunca deje de amarte, por favor, cásate conmigo"_

Albert – Stella se paró frente a él – necesito hablar contigo.

Stella, ya sé que vas a decirme y la respuesta es que te perdono, pero no volveremos.

Eso no es… - suspiró – sé que lo nuestro está acabado y no puedo entender cómo un error que yo no cometí es suficiente para ti como para cancelar la boda, ¿dónde quedo el amor que decías sentir por mí?

Stella – la pelinegra tenía un gesto de derrota, "¡es tan hermosa!" pensó Albert, la amaba, pero no quería perder a Candy, él y ella eran la pareja ideal, eran almas gemelas y Stella era… la mujer de sus sueños… ¿Por qué era tan difícil decidir? La tomó por los hombros y miró esos hermosos ojos, y en un acto reflejo la abrazó, ella se dejó envolver por los brazos masculinos que tanto amaba. En ese momento vio a Tom entrar al despacho de su tía, "¿qué está haciendo él aquí y por qué entra al despacho? ¡Candy!" – Stella, te prometo que hablaremos, ahora necesito hacer algo.

Albert, es justo lo que quiero decirte, lamento la perdida de tu tía, pero sólo tú me detenías en Estados Unidos, Sally está fuera de control y papá me ha ordenado que ya que mi relación contigo terminó, regresemos lo antes posible a Canadá – Albert se detuvo e seco, Stella la mujer que amaba se iría, no podía, él no deseaba que se fuera, pero Candy…

Por favor, dame unos minutos, Archie, Annie – los llamo – conocen a Stella, ¿cierto? – ellos asintieron – les importaría mostrarle las rosas de Anthony, por favor – Archie vio la desesperación en los ojos de su tío y accedió.

Albert había vivido toda su vida en esa mansión, conocía el pasadizo que conducía a un pequeño cuarto desde donde se podía espiar lo que pasaba dentro del despacho de la Tía Abuela, pudo observar a la joven pareja abrazada y apretó los puños para no gritarles que se separarán.

… yo sé a quién amo y ese eres tú, Albert es un bello recuerdo, lo amo y siempre lo haré, pero nunca de la misma forma en que te amo a ti, tú llegaste a mi vida cuando menos me lo esperaba y me devolviste las ganas de vivir que había perdido por mucho tiempo… No hay nadie en mi vida que me importe como tú.

Candy… - y Tom la besó. El abogado, ex vaquero, había echado por tierra todo el apoyo que le había brindado él traicionándolo de esa manera tan ruin. Eso no lo permitiría.

Salió furioso de su escondite con la intención de poner a esos dos en su lugar.

Sí, dicen que se canceló la boda – escuchó a una de tantas mujeres cotilla que iban a esos eventos sólo para probar que tenían información que nadie más poseía. Albert pensó que hablaban de su fallida boda con Stella por quien ya no se preocupaba que se fuera, era más importante estar con Candy y que ella no estuviera con nadie más que con él – Me contó la sirvienta de la cada que fue Terry Grandchester quien terminó la relación con Susana Marlow – eso lo detuvo, Terry había terminado con Susana, pobre de su amigo, no se imaginaba qué pudo pasar para tomar esa decisión, pero él tenía que concentrarse en separar a Candy y Tom, miles de ideas cruzaron su cabeza, pero fue hasta que visualizo a Sally que se le ocurrió algo.

¡Eso es! – murmuró y se dirigió a ella – Sally…

Pero si es el galante Sir William Andley – dijo con sarcasmo – que no soporta ni una broma y por el cual debo volver Canadá – Albert sonrió como cuando lo hacía Eliza cuando tramaba algo.

¿No quieres irte?

Por supuesto que no, este país es más divertido – ronroneó.

Te propongo un trato entonces– soltó el rubio y Sally lo miró como la solución a todos sus problemas.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Estaba tan caliente en su cama, abrazada del hombre que amaba que no pudo evitar el insultar a quien fuera que tocara la puerta a esas horas de...

¡Diablos, pero si son las 5 de la tarde! – espetó mientras se ponía la bata. Darius se movió con la intención de dar a entender que la hora no le importaba y que seguiría dormido.

Camino hacía la puerta de Terry, mientras con una mano tomo la manija con la otra se rasco los ojos para poder despertar mejor.

¡Susana! – gritó del puro susto y sorpresa. Y antes de que pudiera cerrarle la puerta en las narices ella entró.

¿Dónde está Terry, Karen? – preguntó en tono total de orden.

Aunque lo supiera, querida, no te lo diría porque no es algo que te importe.

Me importa porque yo soy su prometida – espetó.

Oh, - dijo Karen en tono de sorpresa y burla – casi todo mundo rumorea que eso ya no es posible porque terminó contigo.

Es sólo un tiempo que necesitamos antes de la boda – contestó como si de la máxima verdad del universo se tratará y eso no pasó desapercibido para Karen.

No es de mi incumbencia, pero Terry se está dando un tiempo con alguien más – "¡Estúpida!" se culpó un segundo después de terminar la frase, eso era lo que Susana había ido a buscar.

¿Karen? – Susana se quedó como estatua por un segundo - ¿qué hace la Marlow aquí?

Quizá si la ignoremos termine por irse – comentó Karen tratando de salvar la situación – se ha creído mi broma de que Terry tiene una nueva relación.

Con Cindy – Karen estuvo a punto de corregirlo, pero era preferible que Susana no se llevará toda la información.

Eso es todo lo que quería de ustedes, cuando vean a Terry, díganle que conozco el secreto de su padre y que si no regresa conmigo me encargaré de que todos en Estados Unidos se enteren y las noticias no tardarán en llegar a Londres.

Y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

¿Qué secreto será ese? – preguntó Darius.

No tengo idea, pero es la primera vez que veo a Susana actuar como la gata que es, será mejor comunicarnos con Terry.

Pero no me sé el número de la mansión de Cindy – Karen le miro como si fuera un retrasado y suspiró.

Vamos a la estación – ordenó la castaña.

Pero el ensayo es en media hora y con Susana y Terry fuera no hay otros suplentes que puedan…

¡Yo no soy suplente de esa tipa! – gritó Karen, indignada.

Sí, lo sé, lo sé, perdón – la beso Darius – pero no podemos faltar y mañana por la tarde empieza la gira.

Tienes razón… entonces al finalizar la función investigaremos el número de la mansión Andley.

¿Estará bien Terry? – suspiró la actriz mirando al cielo que dejaba ver que pronto empezarían a caer las hojas de los árboles.

Esta con Cindy, luchando por su amor, no podría estar mejor – la abrazo y beso su cuello – tal como me siento yo ahora, al tenerte en mis brazos.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Stella – llamó Albert, ella pareció con los hermanos Cornwell y novias.

¡Albert, las rosas de tu sobrino son hermosas! – exclamó, encantada.

Eh, si, lo sé. Stella, yo sé que no es el momento, el lugar ni la forma, pero no quiero que te vayas, estas semanas sin ti y ahora con la noticia de que te vas me han hecho darme cuenta de que te quiero a mi lado, por favor, quédate, sé mi esposa. – y le mostró el anillo que tan solo una hora antes había sido testigo de una declaración más emotiva a una rubia pecosa.

¡Albert! ¿es enserio? – se tapó la boca con las manos y algunas lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

Por supuesto que sí – le puso el anillo – Te amo, Stella.

Y yo a ti, Albert.

Los testigos felices no tardaron en abrazar y felicitar a la pareja, pero Archie se acercó serio a su tío.

¿Qué paso? – le miró suspicaz.

Me di cuenta a quién amo y por quién estoy dispuesto a todo – dijo solamente el rubio, y no mentía, pero Stella no era esa persona.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Candy despidió al último invitado del funeral de la tía abuela y en la casa sólo quedaron los habitantes de la misma, más tres externos. Terry mientras se despedían los invitados, subió a cambiarse y le dio el pésame a su mejor amigo y a sus excompañeros de escuela.

Terry, me alegra verte aquí, amigo, muchas gracias por venir a darnos tu apoyo – lo abrazó el rubio y el castaño se dejó llevar por el gesto, quizá una vez que supiera que Candy y él eran una pareja, no sería tan amable.

Por nada, Albert, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, todos – y le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Candy.

Tom, tu presencia ya no es necesaria en esta casa – se dirigió el rubio al ex vaquero, dejando perplejos a todos por el tono de molestia que uso en su voz.

¡Albert! – se escandalizo Candy – No permitiré que te dirijas así con Tom, él es mi amigo y está aquí por mí y por mis primos. Tom no es necesario que te vayas, tu presencia no molesta a nadie.

Habla por ti – murmuró Albert.

Descuida, Candy – dijo el joven Stevenson quien había oído perfectamente el último comentario de Albert, me alegra que estés bien, mañana te llevaré a Nueva York.

Candy se irá conmigo – se apresuró a decir Albert.

Pero, cariño, pensé que podríamos regresar los dos juntos, yo tengo que ir a Nueva York y cancelar los asuntos relacionados a mi regreso a Canadá. Deja que Candy se vaya con Tom – Albert se mordió los labios, pero no podía ponerse en jaque o podría arruinar sus planes.

Está bien, pero quiero que vayan directo al puerto, ¿está claro? El barco de ustedes saldrá en 5 días, estaremos allá tan sólo dos semanas, Archie, Stear, será mejor que mientas yo no esté atiendan los pendientes.

Por supuesto – dijeron los hermanos.

Candy – la llamo Tom – es hora de que me vaya, mañana aplicaremos el mismo truco de hoy para que se piense que soy yo quien te lleva a Nueva York.

Tom, no tienes que hacer esto.

Es reciente el terminó de la relación de Grandchester, y además mientras no hables con Albert creo que será lo mejor. Y además, a mí no me molesta, es divertido ver a tu novio con traje vaquero.

Yo también me retiró – escucharon la voz de Terry.

¿Por qué no te quedas, Terry? Pediré que te preparen una habitación – Terry lo pensó, en un primer momento ese hubiese deseado porque podría tratar de escabullirse a la habitación de Candy, pero después lo pensó y quedarse complicaría los planes de hacerse pasar por Tom.

Te lo agradezco, amigo, pero Tom me ha ofrecido alojamiento y además nunca he dormido en un rancho, será una grata experiencia, ya sabes algo que contarle a los nietos – bromeó.

Con tu historial, hermano mío, tienes suficiente para contarle hasta a tus bisnietos – y rieron los dos amigos. Candy los vio y pensó en lo que había dicho Tom, él tenía razón, cuando Albert supiera que era por Terry que no había aceptado su propuesta, una que después le hizo a Stella y eso la ofendió, pero decidió que era lo mejor, así no tendría que decirle no a su amigo y mentor.

Gracias por todo, Tom – los dos caballeros se dirigieron a la puerta, seguidos por Candy, Albert intentó hacerlo, pero Stella lo detuvo.

Dales espacio – murmuró pícaramente, Albert sólo pensó en la ironía de que eso era lo último que quería darles.

En el portal de las rosas ya los esperaba un auto, ya que Tom pensó que montar sería demasiado para Terry.

Nos veremos a tu regreso, Candy – y la abrazo y beso en la frente - Te espero adentro, no tardes – le dijo a Terry.

Gracias, Tom – dijo la rubia.

Es un buen amigo – declaró el inglés, agradeciendo todo lo que hacía para que ellos estuvieran juntos.

Sí, lo es.

Candy, voy a extrañarte mucho – y la abrazo como si con ello evitará que ella se fuera.

Yo también, pero me dio gusto verte aquí, hoy, gracias, Terry.

Te amo, Candy, haría eso y más por ti.

Yo también te amo.

Y se besaron como si no hubiese mañana, sabían que mañana sólo podrían despedirse levemente ante la mirada expectante de Albert. Minutos después un claxon comenzó a sonar.

Está desesperado – rio Candy – será mejor que te vayas, yo también he demorado mucho y Albert no tardará en salir.

De acuerdo, me voy – y la beso por última vez, un beso intenso, que ella correspondió con calidez. Un beso que le decía al otro cuánto se extrañarían y cuánto anhelarían estar juntos una vez más.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

La mañana siguiente, Albert salió primero en el auto debido a la premura de Stella por llegar a Nueva York, Terry recogió a Candy con su disfraz y recorrieron todo el trayecto hablando del futuro, riendo y robándose pequeños besos en las mejillas o frente.

Para ellos que habían disfrutado mucho el viaje, había sido corto y hubiesen deseado que durará más. Terry estacionó el auto lejos de donde estaba Albert para que no lo vieran tan de cerca y con mucha prisa se despidió de la pecosa.

Cuídate y recuerda siempre que te amo.

Como te amo yo a ti.

La vio abordar del brazo del rubio y se quedó en el puerto hasta que zarparon. Stella le hizo compañía.

Lo voy a extrañar – soltó de pronto la pelinegra.

Yo también.

¿La amas mucho?

Más que a mi vida.

Por eso terminaste con Susana.

Sí – contestó y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Stella sabía quién era – yo…

Descuida, Terry Grandchester, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – y le sonrió, algo en ella le dio confianza a Terry, quién devolvió la sonrisa.

Gracias.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Llevaban apenas 8 horas viajando, lo suficiente para que Candy durmiera. Escuchó el toque de su camerino y permitió la entrada al servicio, pero era Albert quien traía una charola con comida para ella.

Gracias – contestó mientas se sentaba en la mesa de dos que tenía el apartado, Albert la miraba embelesado, ella se sentía culpable por no poder decirle a su amigo que amaba a un hombre, a Terry. Miro a su amigo, cuyo cabello rubio estaba iluminado por los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la pequeña ventana redonda, no podía negar que Albert era muy atractivo y recordó cómo le hacía sentir antes, esas mariposas que danzaban en su estómago cuando lo veía aparecer en la oficina o en la mansión, los suspiros que no podía reprimir y que se escapaban por sus labios. Con Terry no sólo sentía eso sino que deseaba descubrir todo sobre él, adentrarse en su alma y ver más allá de lo que él le permitía, ahora que comparaba a ambos hombres se daba cuenta que con Terry quería tenerlo todo, algo que jamás sintió por Albert. No imaginaba qué diría su amigo cuando le dijera sobre su relación con el inglés. Suspiró.

Más tarde… - murmuró.

¿Dijiste algo?

No, nada – sonrió. Pensó que volvería a sentirse a gusto con él ahora que estaba comprometido, pero el ambiente aún era tenso entre ellos.

Como fuera, más tarde fue un paseo por el barco, lecturas de él mientras ella bordaba, jamás se separaron durante el viaje, pero tampoco hablaron temas serios.

Albert – lo llamo muchas veces – quiero decirte algo – también lo dijo muchas veces – No, mejor lo haré después – era la misma frase cada vez.

Albert estaba un poco intrigado, ¿acaso Candy quería contarse sobre su relación con Tom? ¿Ella creía que si se lo decía le dolería menos? Esa frase que ella decía una y otra vez lo estaba dejando intranquilo, porque aunque sabía que eran malas noticias, al menos para él, quería escucharla.

Y entonces recordó su conversación con Stella.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

_Flash Back_

_Se habían quedado callados por un largo rato, Stella miraba por la ventana, llena de tranquilidad y felicidad._

_Albert, dime – rompió ella la paz - ¿piensas hacer algo especial para Candy?_

_¿Para Candy? No entiendo – frunció el ceño el rubio._

_Es claro que la amas, y tendrás 4 días a solas con ella, podrías tener una única oportunidad de reconquistarla – respondió un poco indiferente y él la miro perplejo – No soy tonta, Albert, sé que la amas, también sé que me amas a mí, y no quiero que nos casemos si no sabes a quién amas de verdad, como tu pareja._

_Stella, yo…_

_No me digas nada, Albert, si ha de ser ella entonces demuéstrale por qué una vez estuvo enamorada de ti, yo juego limpio Albert y si ella te corresponde y de verdad serás feliz a su lado, me quitaré de en medio, pero espero que en ese proceso te des cuenta de que yo soy la persona indicada._

_Ella jugaba limpio, si supiera que él no, quizá lo odiaría, Albert pensó el resto del camino que antes él pensaba así, ¿de verdad amaba tanto a Candy o sólo no quería verla con nadie y por ello estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera?_

_Flash Back_

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Albert y Candy arribaron a Southampton y se quedaron una noche en la casa de los Andley en Londres, al día siguiente salieron con rumbo a Escocia.

Candy no quiso perder tiempo e inmediatamente que dejaron el equipaje en la mansión, ambos cabalgaron al por el bosque, el lago, diferentes lugares que, según indicó Albert, a la señora Elroy le hubiese gustado que esparcieran sus restos. Ambos guardaron silencio y sólo cuando la última ceniza dejaba sus manos decía, "Descanse en paz"

El último puñado Albert lo pidió, quería estar solo para ello y Candy regreso a la mansión.

Tía, perdóneme, aquel día me pidió que no la dejarás sola y no la escuché, usted lo sabía, que su momento había llegado, me quería a su lado porque le asustaba estar sola, no le he dicho a nadie lo culpable que me siento, por favor, perdóneme – rogó mientras dejaba ir las cenizas de la mujer que lo había criado.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Albert había intentado ser fuerte por su familia, desde su sobrino que no había enfrentado la muerte de un ser tan cercano, pero también era culpa lo que llenaba su ser. Los siguientes tres días casi no estuvo en la mansión, Candy estuvo sola la mayor parte del tiempo y si lograban reunirse para el desayuno era mucho pedir. Lo que Candy no sabía es que Albert la evitaba porque deseaba que ella sintiera que él se había rendido sobre conquistarla, sabía que si permanecía a su lado, sus emociones lo traicionarían y tenía que ser Tom quien fallará no ella, él debía romper su corazón para que ella estuviera vulnerable de nuevo y él pareciera con el consejo que le dio Stella, hacerle ver por qué se había enamorado de él antes. Esperaba que Sally hubiera hecho su parte del trato.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

La cuarta noche, no llego a dormir, era de madrugada y Candy sabía que algo malo le había sucedido porque desde hacía un par de días el cielo estaba cubierto por nubarrones que se iluminaban a causa de los rayos. El viento rugía, desviando a dirección de la lluvia que caía con gran fuerza, tintineando sobre los ventanales y el tejado de la mansión.

Señorita Candy, no lo hemos localizado – dijo uno de los mozos que cuidaban el establo, la lluvia le resbalaba por el cuerpo y su cabello y ropas se le pegaban al rostro.

Iré yo – dijo de pronto, Candy – preparen mi caballo. En la casa sólo estaba el ama de llaves, su hija que era cocinera y su esposo que era el cuidador de los caballos, pero que por su avanzada edad no montaba, por tanto la búsqueda con una persona no lograría prontos resultados, de eso estaba segura Candy. Además ellos estaban a esas horas de la noche en su casa, apartada de la mansión por al menos 100 metros y Candy no quería arriesgar la vida de las mujeres ni del hombre mayor.

No, señorita, eso no me lo perdonaría el señor Albert – dijo con tono temeroso el chico.

No importa, Albert no está y esa es mi orden – no le gustaba ordenar a la gente y menos en ese tono, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por él. El joven accedió y fue corriendo de nuevo a los establos.

Candy salió a la lluvia que la empapó en cuestión de segundos, se dividieron los caminos donde él aún no buscaba, la lluvia dificultaba la visibilidad del camino, pero eso no la hizo desistir.

¡Albert! – el viento que soplaba cada vez más fuerte y con un mayor frío le pegaba en la cara y parecía llevarse sus gritos.

A lo lejos un rayo ilumino el bosque y Candy pudo ver una silueta que se arrastraba.

¿Albert? – se acercó Candy, el hombre gimió, sí era Albert y tenía la ropa ensangrentada - ¡Dios mío, Albert!

Ladrones, Candy – alcanzó a gemir el rubio antes de perder el conocimiento.

Candy tembló tenía a su amigo herido, no sabía si grave porque debido a la ropa mojada la sangre se había esparcido. Por lo que le acaba de decir Albert, Candy sintió un poco de miedo, él había dicho que fueron ladrones los que le hicieron eso, y ella temía que regresaran. Tenía que mover con cuidado a Albert, lo toco y estaba helado, seguramente llevaba horas bajo la potente lluvia en ese estado, pero era necesario moverse o de lo contrario ambos se enfermarían de gravedad.

Candy no sabía nada de heridas, pero al ver el estado de Albert sabían que eran graves. Y parecía que con cada latido de su corazón, la sangre huía por ese orificio que tenía en el costado derecho. La lluvia era cada vez más intensa y sus manos comenzaron a entumecerse. Con las fuerzas que un momento como ese le da al cuerpo humano, Candy subió a Albert a su caballo, él gimió de dolor, pero Candy lo tranquilo, era preferible un poco de dolor a morir ahí.

Candy llego a la mansión, justo en el momento en que el mozo iba de salida.

Señorita Candy, ¡lo encontró! – gritó, emocionado.

Está muy grave, es necesario que venga el doctor, por favor, sé que has estado bajo la lluvia durante horas, pero es necesario que atiendan sus heridas – rogo Candy.

El puente que conecta la ciudad está inundado, pero intentaré llegar, se lo prometo.

Por favor, con cuidado, no te pido que hagas sacrificios, no arriesgues tu vida – le dijo Candy – pero por favor, ayúdame a llevarlo a su habitación.

Lo subieron con cuidado y lo acomodaron sobre la cama, Candy de inmediato cortó sus ropas. La respiración de Albert le indicaba que estaba vivo a duras penas. Su piel estaba muy fría y parecía que se estaba poniendo azul, necesitaba calentarlo, le puso todas las mantas que encontró y prendió la chimenea para que el cuarto se llenará de calor, después de media hora, no había cambio en su temperatura, Candy no sabía qué más hacer, ella aún llevaba la ropa mojada, se la quitó y se puso la bata de Albert y se recostó junto a él, había cubierto la herida con unas vendas que habían detenido un poco la hemorragia, pero le preocupaba más que Albert no sobreviviera por el frío de su cuerpo. No quería abrazarlo sin ropa, no quería parecer una chica inmoral, además ella estaba con Terry, pero supuso que recostarse a su lado le daría un poco de calor, no estaba traicionando nada, sólo intentado salvar a su querido Albert. Ella empezó a tiritar en un primer momento, quizá no había sido tan buena idea, quizá él la congelaría, pero poco a poco algunas gotas de sudor y el tomo rosado aparecieron en las mejillas de Albert y Candy supo que pasarían la noche mientras llegaba el doctor. Candy miró al cielo y se sorprendió al ver que la lluvia se había detenido, ¿desde cuándo? No lo sabía, pero esperaba que el puente ya no estuviera inundado. Lo que ella no se imaginaba era que ese puente no sólo traería al doctor.

**Continuará…**

**Espacio para Charlar**

**Esta medio dramático el capítulo, pero era necesario crear una escena de ese tipo. Jajaja, espero que haya valido la pena la larga espera.**

**¡Gracias a todas las chicas que siguen leyendo! Me hace muy feliz saber sus opiniones sobre el fic.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: La vida sigue, el corazón se detiene.**

**Ceshire…**


End file.
